


Something Wild Calls You Home

by cw1983, Lostpyratgirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am sure I will add more tags as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Minor Death of Reader from WayHaught, Minor Original Character(s), Nicole is an Actress, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Superhero Nicole, Waverly is big in to nature, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-04-10
Packaged: 2021-04-18 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw1983/pseuds/cw1983, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostpyratgirl/pseuds/Lostpyratgirl
Summary: Nicole’s acting carrier is at an all-time high. Everyone in Hollywood wants her in one capacity or another. Going through the motions so that one day she can be the one telling the story; Nicole keeps up with the breakneck pace of it all. Could a mysterious donation lead her to find what she has been truly looking for all along? Will an undeniable need to know more about this act of kindness flip her whole world upside down and help Nicole find something she thought she lost years ago?
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, WyMe (Wynonna Earp /Jeremy Chetri
Comments: 356
Kudos: 467





	1. Mysterious Donation

**Author's Note:**

> This is our 1st Fic. So just know we are a couple Earpers out here in the woods trying to be brave and tell our story. The goal is to post at least weekly. All mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

*Ta Ding * The Hotel room Coffee pot chimed twice letting Nicole know her 1st cup of coffee for the day was ready. She poured the coffee in her favorite coffee mug. The one she brings with her to every convention. It was her favorite because it had a Map of Canada with popular tourist spots dotted across it. This mug out of all of them made her feel a little less homesick while she is at all these conventions and press junkets.

_Dolls had said doing this movie and being Marvels 1st leading woman superhero would change my life forever. Wow was he right! This last few months have been crazy busy. How many days have I been home? 15-20 out of 215? No wonder I am so burnt out._

She sat back down on the window seal that overlooked the city as the sunrise started to peak through the city buildings. The light scattered off the surfaces of the buildings all around, and even the water features below sending it shooting everywhere and nowhere all at once. Which is kind of how Nicole felt about her current phase in life. She was going everywhere, and nowhere all at once, always looking for something more to dive into. Watching the sunrise with her cup of coffee while snuggled up with her Sherpa travel blanket had quickly become a convention tradition. She could feel the sun slowly start to warm her pale skin. Her red locks falling gently just below her shoulders catching the rays making it look like her hair was catching fire. Nicole was in her late 20’s and was finally learning to make time for herself and at least taking a little bit of time to herself to reconnect with nature. Well as much Nature she could get during con season without having to worry about being bombarded by fans. She loved her fans and their passion for her characters but being on 24-7 could be strenuous.

_ The price of success, I guess. It’s a means to an end that’s for sure. _ _One day I will be the one directing, producing, and who knows maybe even writing for the big screen. Then I can tell the stories I want. Until then I just need to keep using my current platform to promote what matters to me. I just hope I am making a meaningful impact in the meantime. _

The Phone started playing “Bad Reputation” by Joan Jett. Pulling her out of her thoughts as soon as she recognized the ring tone.

“Hey Dolls! What’s up?” Nicole laughed imagining his disapproval of her ringtone choice for him, especially since being her agent he was all about her reputation being the best it could be. Dolls was a very serious man. He was built more like a Federal agent than someone managing an A list celebrity. Nicole knew he had a soft side, even if he rarely showed it to any besides her. She couldn’t imagine anyone else she would trust more in this new grand endeavor. It had been that way since the day they met. They had both be new to L. A. and doing auditions for anything and everything. This time just happened to play a couple in a toothpaste ad. They both hit it off right away, despite how awkward playing a couple was for them. They ended up getting dismissed from the whole project because they acted more like brother and sister than husband and wife. Dolls later decided he was more of a behind the scenes guy. Turns out he had a knack for managing and representing actors, one may even say a natural, unlike acting.

“Morning Haught! I hope I am not ruining your coffee this morning. But I had some news that I couldn’t wait to share with you.” His voice was very pleased and struggling to remain professional. 

“You’re good I was almost done anyways.” Looking at the ¾ full cup of coffee she held with her other hand.

“Good! What was the name of that Charity you talked about yesterday in Panel? You know that new one you are partnering up with?”

  
“Do you mean ‘Paws for a Cause' ? “

  
“Yeah that’s the one! Well someone out there was really touched by what you said, because they gave a donation of $20,000” He was less professional now, and more like a little kid showing off a perfect spelling test.

“Are you serious we raised $20,000 in one night? That is great news Dolls.” She was beyond excited

“No, you misheard me the $20,000 was just from one single donor. You raised closer to $30,000 through the whole night.”

“No way!” Nicole couldn’t believe what she just heard, and almost spit her coffee everywhere in her excitement. “Is there a name on the donation? I feel like a gift of that size deserves a personal ‘Thank You ‘”

“Let me see" she could hear him flipping through some papers. “Aw here it is. Looks like it was In Memory of one Curtis McCready.”

“In memory huh? Hmmm sounds like some angel wanted to do something but not get any credit for it.” Slightly disappointed but determined to solve this generous mystery. “Dolls do me a favor find out everything you can about this Curtis so we can Honor his memory properly. Oh, and match that donation with one of our own ‘In honor of Curtis’s Angel ‘”

“I will get right on it. You know if this acting thing doesn’t pan out you would make a pretty decent detective.” Dolls said teasing her, but still mildly serious, because when Nicole Haught got an idea in her head, she went at it with everything in her to solve the puzzle.

“Hardy har har! You are so funny. Maybe my agent can find me an audition for a role as a cop next time.” She laughed at him. “Oh, Dolls thanks for the good news. What a great way to kick off the last day of con.” 

“You’re welcome Haught. Now get dressed before you are late for today’s round of meet and greets, and panels.” He hung up to start his mission

About a week later Dolls had finally dug up some useful information about the mysterious donation for Nicole.

“Hey Dolls! How are you today?” she hadn’t had much chance to talk talked to him much this last week beyond just a few quick checks in text.

“Not too bad Haught. I was able to dig up some information for you about Curtis McCready.” He knew he didn’t have much but was rather pleased with what he did have.

“Sweet! What did you find?” she excitedly sat down at her desk ready to take notes

“Well Curtis was the owner of Wildwood Retreat, up until his death a few years back. He died in a wildfire in the area trying to save some trapped animals. Now it looks like the place is owned by a Michelle Gibson. It appears to be a rather nice little set up. It’s located on Lone Grouse Mountain in Alberta Canada. They have 8 cabins, and the main lodge, and offer lots of outdoor activities like horseback riding, Rock climbing, and hiking of course. It is very beautiful looking from the pictures they have posted to the website. But that’s where the trail goes dead. I was unable to track down any more information for you. I’m sorry.” She could tell he felt bad.

“It’s really ok. That is super helpful really. I am on the website now, and you are right it looks so amazing and peaceful.” She said obvious awe in her voice. “We have the next a couple weeks off, now right?” an idea suddenly popping into her head.

“Yes, we do. What are you thinking?” he wasn’t sure if he should worry or not

“Why don’t you see if you can book us a couple cabins for a few days? We can use the time to recharge and come up with a game plan for all the stuff we have coming down the line. Plus, it will give me the chance to get a feel for this mystery donation.” She said as she started a ‘things to pack’ list on the back side of her notes.  
“Why am I not surprised you are now dragging me out into the woods? You know how I feel about the woods.” 

“Oh, come on a little fresh air won’t kill you.” Laughing

“It might. You don’t know. Maybe my lungs have become so accustomed to the smog of the city ‘fresh’ Air might RIP them apart. “

“Stop being so dramatic. I want to go, and we both could use the break. “

“Fine! But I am ABSOLUTLY not riding any horses. Do you understand me Haught? So, do you want me to use your name on the booking or your usual alias?” he asked he in defeat

“Yes, I understand. As for the name on the booking No, I think we should use the Kat Barrell name to book it. We don’t want to give it away that we are investigating the donation. Nicole Haught would be a dead giveaway, and I don’t want to make the mysterious angel uncomfortable in any way.” Biting down on her pen cap thinking of what all she might find in Wildwood. 

  
“Ok I will get right on it, but you owe me big for this one.” His playful tone was hard to miss this time

  
“I know I know!” A smile spread across her lips “Thanks Dolls" she said right before hanging up the phone.


	2. WildWood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter we get to meet Waverly at Wildwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you all enjoy this weeks updated. It has been so much fun diving into this world little by little. Once again any mistakes are Mine alone.

Chapter 2

Waverly rolled over on to her back in the green sleeping bag as she slowly started to wake to the world around her. Laying there stretching her arms above her head running her right hand through her mouse brown long wavy hair. It was still just barely up in the messy bun from the night before.

_Aw I must have tossed and turned a lot last night my bun normally holds together better than this at night. I guess it’s a good thing this is the last day of my 3-day hike. I really could go for a hot bath, and the softness of my own bed._

The world outside her small 2-person tent was staring to wake up. Waverly could hear the birds singing, and a slight breeze being carried through the trembling aspens above. The 1st rays of light are peaking over the Canadian Rocky Mountains. The spring morning dew was slowly rolling down the sides of the tent. If she listens just a little harder, she could even here the babbling of the creek a few hundred yards away.

_To call it a creek really seems like an understatement it really should be classified as a small river, but nobody asked me._

After finishing her stretches, she re-tied her hair back so it would be out of the face and crawled out of the door of the tent on her knees. Standing up taking in the beauty all around her Waverly noticed a white tail deer and her fawn about 25 yards away munching on the dew laden grass. They spooked when they saw her take a step back towards her tent to grab her camera. Waverly preferred her Nikon camera, and never went on a hike without it. There was just something magical about using it to capture the moment. She felt like it was a purer preservation of the subject, as if more than just the subject was captured, but rather the intangible stuff like, smell, breeze, the feelings where all captured as well.

Waverly went about her morning routine of gathering up a bit of wood for a fire, so she could boil some water for her morning cup of tea. While the water was warming up, she went ahead and repacked her campsite, making sure to leave as little sign she had been there as possible. When everything but her favorite coffee mug, the one with a map of Canada and the most popular animals was packed away she sat down on a nearby log and poured herself some tea. This was Waverly’s own slice of heaven. In the woods nothing but this moment mattered. Not the pain, and fear from her past, not the worry about her business, not even the lack of communication from her sister Wynonna could reach her out here. The light played through the Aspens, and Spruce trees much the same way light plays through a giant stain glass window in a church.

_This is My Happy place right here! No place on earth can make me feel this safe, and dare I say full. _

After Waverly had finished her cup of tea, she set off on the rest of her hike back down the mountain towards the Lodge. Wildwood can most definitely manage without her formal few days, but none the less she always worried about it when she was on these extended hikes.

_ Jeremy is super great at running the day to day activities. Shoot he probably can_ _run this place in his sleep for that matter._

Jeremy was a rather unassuming looking guy, small in stature, and not much taller than Waverly. His black almost wavy hair combined with his heartwarming smile gave him a very youthful look even though he was in his early 20’s like Waverly. Waverly and Jeremy had gone through school together, He was one of the only people who seemed to get her when she would totally geek out over ancient languages, and history. Probably because he felt the same way about science and technology and would geek out in his own right. They were two peas in a pod that way. After school, and the whole Curtis incident he was the only person who didn’t look at her differently. Most likely because he understood from his own experience how loss changes enough in your life, it shouldn’t change how people look at you. He still just saw Waverly “The nicest girl in town". He even stayed on to help her run Wildwood retreat and bring it a much-needed update starting with a website.

Waverly was more than a couple hours into her trip back towards the Lodge, and the rest of the retreat stopping only every so often to taken in the view of the surrounding forest. The light filtered down on the trail before her giving the appearance that it was dancing ahead leading her home. The trees curved slightly over the path providing the perfect balance of light and cove. As Waverly came over the rise, and see a small clearing just ahead. She knew this clearing well. It was one of her favorite places to go with her Uncle. So many life lessons where taught here. It’s also where he taught her about all the local wildlife. Waverly had spent many hours watching the dear frolic and play. There was also a pair of foxes she has watched over the years grow and raise their kits.

_ I wonder how many kits Todd, and Sheila had this year?_

Just then at the far edge of the clearing she caught a glimpse of the bright red coat flash from behind a rock. As Waverly moved to her edge of the clearing she saw one of the adult foxes jump on top of the rock and stretch out like it was sunning itself Then suddenly out of nowhere she say four little fluffy brown baby foxes start chasing each other around the rock. They were at the adorable stage where the red fur was starting grow in and push out the brown baby fur.

Waverly started to count them “1…2…3…4 “just then another kit came pouncing out the tree line with the other adult Fox. “awe 5 perfect little ones and the looks like Shelia bringing up the rear. What an adorable family like usual. “Waverly continued to admire them and watch them play clearly not aware she was around for a while longer before heading back down the mountain.

_ I wonder if I will ever have that with someone?_

The backdoor to the lodge opened, and in stumbled Waverly with her hair tussled from her hike. She stood in the door trying to balance on one foot as she took off her hiking boots. “aww" she squealed as she fell back into the wall left boot half on half off.

“Waverly? Is that you?” A young man’s voice rang out from the front of the sizable lodge. It sounded as if he was in the front office and had just put the phone receiver down after a call. A few moments later the dark headed Jeremy headed down the hall towards the noise he had hoped was Waverly returning home.

Waverly let out another grunt as she finally got the pesky boot to come off. “Yes, it’s me! Sorry my lace broke yesterday while I was out on Glacier Peak Trail. So, I had to rig it up so I could safely make it back. I slept in my boots last night and I guess I just didn’t realize how good I rigged it up.” She laughed at herself. She placed her boots on the boot rack by the door and turned back around to look at Jeremy. “How has it been around here?” After three days of not having contact with another human it just felt good to get right back in the swing of things. It’s really nice to be back around people again too. As much as Waverly loved going off and getting lost in nature and reconnecting with “her mountain”, she did enjoy being around people. _My people, my found family._

“It was good. I Stayed busy updating the website booking page, and our photo page to give us more time to focus on the clients that are here. Oh, and I Made a list of the supplies, we need to have Doc bring up the mountain. “He said proudly as he handed the list to her. “We are full up this next week as well. The Ramsey Firm booked five cabins for some company bonding retreat.” He rolled his eyes at the idea of lawyers spending the weekend out in nature “bonding “. “Also, the McGill’s will be here for their annual anniversary trip. That just sounds funny. I mean isn’t that kind of the point of anniversaries they come around like ever year?” he shrugged his shoulders dismissing the whole absurd idea while thinking to himself.

“So, who do we have in the other 2 cabins?” Waverly said breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You said we were full this week. The Ramsey group, and the McGill’s only make 6 cabins. So, who is staying in the other two?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” He walked over to the logbook and read “Looks like one Kat Barrell, and Xavier Dolls. He was the one who booked them and wanted to make sure I understood completely they were to be in separate cabins entirely. He also asked if we had a car service from the airport available. I told him to email me his flight information and we would send someone to pick them up.” Jeremy had thought the conversation with Mr. Dolls was a bit weird but didn’t really give it to much thought.

“Well that does sound quite full. I better call Gus tomorrow and let her know so she can put together one of her beautiful catered dinners for welcoming night. Get with Nedley about picking them up when they land.”

“Don’t forget to call Doc for the supplies at some point as well.” Jeremy ran over to the desk in the office where she had laid the list down. He took it to her as she was just about finished getting her boots back on.

“Thanks, Jer! You are the best!” Waverly placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in to a hug.

“Waverly you are the one that deserves all the credit you have really taken this place into a new century and give so much of yourself to it.” He looked at her with a big sweet smile. “Now if only you could use your magical powers to fix my love life. Shoot I would settle for a like life.”

“Silly, how am I supposed to do that if I don’t have anything remotely in the same universe of that in my own life.?” She laughed at the whole idea. “Now I am going to go take a long hot shower and crash out. I am so tired after the last couple days. I will get this taken care of tomorrow.” Holding up the list in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with us. I promise we will get our girls in the same room rather soon. Also thanks @cw1983 for being ever so patient with my mind spinning.


	3. Travel Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Dolls Fly to Canada while Waverly preps the Cabins for an unforgettable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading as implied WayHaught finally meet in this Chapter, a we get a couple new character as well. I just want you all to know me and CW are just a couple Midwest girls so if some of the Canada stuff isn’t perfect we mean know disrespect, and are working really hard to ground this AU is as much of the plausible world as we can. We just want to make sure the characters are curated, and the pace is right before the research takes over too much. Once again I couldn't do any of this with out @CW1983's help and patience. Or our families how are always ready to give their 2 cents. lol  
All Mistakes are all my own.

  
Nicole was scrambling around her modern industrial looking loft trying to make sure she didn’t forget anything for her trip to the great Canadian outdoors. Looking at her list one last time to make sure she didn’t forget anything important.

  
• Winter Boots Check  
• Coat Check  
• Phone Charger Check  
• 2 books Check

  
Nicole continued down the list making sure she had everything in either her main bag or in the carry on.

  
_I am so over thinking this trip. Why am I overthinking this it’s just a retreat in the woods? Some much needed down time. The privacy will be super nice after this last year of having every part of my life on blast. I so need this trip. I am wound way to tight these days._

The car service pulled up to Nicole’s building, and Dolls got out and rang her bell to let her know they were there. 

  
*Buzz* Nicole walked over to the intercom “I will be right down Dolls” she said quickly before running back into the room to zip up her bags one last time. As she walked towards the door, she stopped in front of the floor length mirror to check her appearance one last time. She was wearing a light blue denim button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below her elbows. The shirt front was tucked into her dark stone washed slim fit jeans.

  
_I like the way these jeans make my legs look. After all that training to be a “Superhero” those more defined muscles are my favorite change to my body. _

  
*Buzz Buzz* She ran to the door grabbed her green bomber jacket, a black plain ball cap from the coat rack. Ran back into the room grabbed both her bags and started wheeling them to the door. She slipped on her slippers to make the security check easier for her and tied her North Face all season boots to her bag, turned off the lights, and opened the door. 

  
“Haught you are going to make us miss our flight.” There stood Dolls in her doorway the moment Nicole swung it open.  
“I told you I would be right down.” She laughed and ducked her head a little because she knows he is right. Of course, he is super prompt! I am so not going to hear the end of this.

  
“Do I need to remind you this was your crazy idea not mine? But as your only friend I am going out into the middle of nowhere Canada so you can play detective in the middle of the woods.” He is trying to keep a serious tone, but the more he goes on the more it breaks.

  
“Yeah Yeah I already owe you my 1st born what more do you want?” She patted him on the shoulder as she walked out into the hallway. “Now who is slowing us down? Are you coming their buddy?” laughing at him.

  
He locked her door and turned towards her. “I don’t want your 1st born. How cheap do you think I am? I want a mention in your Oscar speech.” He laughed and grabbed one of her bags as they walked towards the elevator.

  
“Cheap? Wow thanks for the vote of confidence there buddy.”

  
“You will be fine, and any future baby Haught’s won’t be a hot mess like you. I will make sure of it.” Dolls laugh carried down the hall as he ran a few steps ahead to avoid the playful smack Nicole was sure to send his way.

  
“Just for that I think I will sign us **BOTH** up for horseback rides.” She laughed as she reached the building door and stepped outside.

The ride to the airport was uneventful, as was the long march through the airport. It was early enough that they didn’t have to worry about lines being to long or a bunch of people who might recognize her. The flight was only going to be a little over 3 hours from L.A. to Calgary. After that the car ride to the retreat would be at least 2 hours. She hadn’t been back to her home country of Canada for longer than she can even remember. Even when she did go home it was to a bit outside Toronto Ontario which wasn’t really the same as the small town of Purgatory she was heading to now. Once Nicole and Dolls loaded the plane and settled into their seats, he pulled out his I pad to answer some e-mails, and she put on her noise canceling headphones and pressed play on her carefully manicured playlist. 

  
About an hour into the flight Dolls was sitting back with his eyes closed on the verge of sleep. 

  
_How does he do that so easily? Maybe those years in the military special forces pay off in the ability to fall asleep anywhere. I wish I could do that, but nope I am here over thinking again. What is it about “In Memory of Curtis McCready” that has me so curious to know the rest of the story? I need to go to WildWood. I need answers, it’s like I am being called there by some unexplainable force. Am I going insane? Nah I just need a break and this place really does look like a little bit of heaven. Rest is exactly what I need after 200 plus days on the go, it’s just a perk this slice of heaven comes with a sprinkle of mystery. _

  
As the plane was making its final approach the song “Try” by P!nk came on, and Nicole couldn’t help but really listen to the lyrics as Calgary came into sight for the 1st time. Really letting them sink in as she grabbed her carry-on bag somehow knowing this trip was going to change her life, because she will finally have time to slow down and figure out what She wants her next step to be. 

  
_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by_

  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_  
_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

When Dolls and Nicole finished grabbing their luggage, Dolls checked his e-mail to confirm the information about their transportation to the retreat. 

  
“Jeremy said that a Mr. Nedley would be here to pick us up to take us the rest of the way. I think it’s about a two-hour drive from here.” He said as he looked around for any clue of who might be Mr. Nedley. 

  
“Oh, look that guys have a sign that says Dolls/Barrell” Nicole said as she pointed toward a man about 50 yards away. He was a kind looking man in his mid-50’s if she was to guess with reddish blonde hair. No where near as red as her own. He wore a pair of jeans and a floral button up shirt which made Nicole think he must have put on his Sunday best to pick them up. Although it fit a little tight around his small pot belly that he must not have had when he bought the shirt. The smile lines around his Chevron Mustache, and the side of his mouth conveyed he had a jolly soul and loved to laugh. There was just something about him that even from a distance that made Nicole feel at ease.

  
“Mr. Nedley?” Dolls said as the approached the man.

  
“Yes Sir. You must be Mr. Dolls, and Miss Barrell?” Nedley said as he reached out his hand to shake Doll’s hand then Nicole’s

  
“Yes sir Mr. Nedley. You can call me Dolls, and this is Ni…” Dolls quickly caught Nicole’s eyes and remembered they had booked under her ails. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

  
“My name is Kathrine, but please call me Kat everyone does except this goof ball here.” Nicole said as she lightly shoved Dolls in the shoulder with a big smile. 

  
“Nice to meet you both! Please call me Randy or Nedley. I am in charge on the horses, and a fair chunk of the maintenance at WildWood, and today I get to give you the tour. We don’t get many people needing a ride from the airport, so forgive me the first leg of our journey is a bit boring. But it sure is pretty and will give you an idea what the retreat will be like.” His smile beamed 

  
“I can’t wait to see the retreat the pictures online where so captivating.” Nicole gushed like a little kid getting ready to see Santa’s workshopped.  
“Yes, Ma’am it is that indeed. Miss Waverly has a way about her when it comes to making WildWood everything a person needs, even when they themselves don’t know it. I have no doubt you will love it.”

  
  
With that he ushered them to the main door where his brand new looking black F-150 Super Crew truck was parked. Nicole almost completely out of habit reached for the back door to get in. As she did this, she caught Dolls’ eye. He was giving her a look basically asking her if she was sure she didn’t want to ride up front. After all, out here she wasn’t a celebrity, or at least they were trying to pretend that she wasn’t. She gave him a small reassuring smile and contnutied to get in the back seat as the guys loaded the luggage in the back of the truck. 

Back at WildWood Waverly was putting the final touches for the week. She called Doc and put in her supply order that would be ready in a couple days. She took care of the horses since Nedley had to leave so early to make the airport in time. It was kind of strange to have an airport pick up, but Waverly had too much to do today to get ready for everyone’s arrival to think to much about it. Waverly had put together a small basket of Canadian trinkets for her guest full of just fun stuff to make the stay just a little extra special. They consisted of Maple Luscious Sugar Scrub, a natural soy candle hand poured in Aurora ON, and finally a coffee mug designed by a local artist with some tea, and honey from nearby. For a couple of the cabins she also added a bottle of Canadian Ice Wine. The Ramsey Group was a work thing and had told her on past trips as much as they appreciate the gesture, they would not be in need of any in the future. The McGillis’s are old family friends and coming up for their anniversary trip so she made sure to grab them an extra bottle and some chocolate that she knew Judi loved. Waverly fluffed all the beds, and made sure they all had fresh sheets, and the cobwebs were knocked down.

  
\---  
The drive had been fairly simple and the closer to the retreat they got Nicole noticed Nedley talked a bit less, letting the nature surrounding them do the talking for him. Nedley and Dolls exchanged some conversation for a while, but she wasn’t really paying attention to it as she looked out the window of the truck taking in the changing landscape. She did hear something about the retreat butting up against Banff National Park so there would be plenty of wildlife, and scenic views for them to take in. 

  
“In a way I guess we are like the nature version of Disney world.” Nedley laughed to himself until he saw the confused look on Dolls face. “ You know ‘You can’t see it all in one trip’? WildWood is huge well over 1,000 acers, plus Banff being right there, and it is the ultimate outdoors paradise. That is without the change of the seasons making it seem like a whole new place each season.” He had a dreamy look on his face clearly remembering something he personally loved about the different seasons. 

  
Nicole looked out the window watching the landscape change from a hard concrete and metal world gave way to vast open fields that seemed to be stretching all the way to the foot of the mountains. Then the trees and the vast amounts of lush almost soft looking greens replaced the concrete, and the houses started to spread out and move back further and further away form the road. Everything was so different from the city. Here it was quiet, peaceful, almost warm and inviting. 

  
_It’s a lot like going to Granny Haught’s when I was little. Never knowing what new adventure waited for me when I got there. But always knowing I was safe from all the bad stuff. The city has always felt so cold chaotic, impersonal, and full of sharp edges. _

  
As Nedley turned the truck down what looked like a rather long driveway Nicole caught a glimpse of an iron rot gate that looked like it belonged in front of one of the celerity homes in Hollywood. Nedley rolled down his window and entered his code, and the gate opened slowly. While the gate was finishing opening Nedley opened his panoramic sunroof to let the view surround them even more. The Trees suddenly looked taller than anything Nicole had ever seen. The canopy above them provide the perfect mixture of shade, while letting light play through the leaves finally reaching the ground in amazing streaks. 

  
“Wow!” Nicole let out in a small breath

  
“Just wait if you think that is breath taking wait until you see the view from the lodge. Best view in all of Canada if you ask me.” Nedley was very matter of fact and proud of this and it showed in his voice. 

  
“I can’t wait” she said as she rolled down her window to break the last barrier from her and this new breath-taking world. 

  
_The air is sweet, full of a mixture of smells between the various trees, the moisture on the ground. Mossy, Oaky, fresh dirt, Pine… wait is that a lake I smell? OH MY…_

  
Just then this ski lodge looking cabin started to appear through the trees ahead. It was defiantly larger than Nicole was expecting, but yet seemed to fit nestled into this backdrop so well, and not seem overwhelming. 

  
As they pulled into a parking spot in the gravel parking area in front of the lodge. “Here we are! Welcome to WildWood! This is the lodge house, now let’s get you checked in and I will show you to your cabins and give you a brief tour of the place.” Nedley said right before plopping out of the truck and heading towards the main door. 

  
Dolls and Nicole follow Nedley into the lodge leaving their bags in the back of the truck for the moment. The front door was a huge double door made of the perfect balance of wood and stain glass. It gave the lodge an almost castle feel, but warm and inviting not so much stay away from me. As both doors opened the main room came clearly into view. It was a two-story open space with a giant natural stone fireplace on the far wall with a wall of windows to it’s left showed off the back deck. The room had one main sitting area with a couple large dark brown leather couches that looked like one could get sink into them and never return. A bookshelf filled with old classic looking books was by the door right behind the coat rack right to Nicole’s right. Just past the coat rack as the title entry way continued in there was a hallway that lead to what Nicole assumed was the Office and maybe the dinning room for the dinner. Which meant the kitchen must be back there somewhere as well. The front desk was right past the hallway, it looked more like a kitchen bar converted into a computer station. It had broachers of what all was offered both here on the retreat and in the local town down the mountain, laid on it in nice neat stacks. Nicole was looking around the great room trying to take in all the details of the room. 

  
“This is Jeremy he will check you in and get you keys to each of your cabins really quick as I go grab the ATV to take you to them.” Nedley smiled as he waved his hand in a sweeping gesture towards the young man who appeared to be pulling up their reservation information in the computer. 

  
Look at this place it’s so amazing. Nicole moved closer to the fireplace which was had a couple small logs on it probably to keep it warmer for when the sun went down. _It may be spring , but the nights still get cold especially in the mountains this time of year. Oh, look at that view!_ She started to head to the back deck where she could see a few hand carved rocking chairs. She could tell they where sitting above ground level and just caught a glimpse of water shimmering through the trees when Dolls called her back over. 

  
“Kat?” Dolls stood at the desk looking at her holding out the key to her cabin. Nicole turned and headed away from the deck to take her key from him. 

  
“Thanks!” with a small smile as she turned back to the main entrance. 

  
Just outside Nedley pulled up on ATV that looked like a golf cart had a baby with a truck and produced the perfect combination of off-road utility. He had just finished loading the last bag in the very back when Nicole and Dolls came down the front few steps. 

  
“Ready for the abbreviated grand tour? I want y’all to have time to get settled in before the big dinner. I hope your plenty hungry Gus is the best cook this side of the border.”

  
“Lead on good Sir!” Nicole laughed as she thought about how bluntly honest, he was. 

  
“Well if you take a quick look down the main drive, we came in earlier down there in that southeast corner of the property is the horses. They pretty much owned that whole comer of the property. The Stables and paddocks are down there as well. So tomorrow for your rides that is where you will meet.” He pointed in the direction as he started the ATV and started to turn it the opposite direction. 

  
“ I ain’t riding any horses. I will leave that up to Haught shot here.” Dolls nudged Nicole in the ribs as he laughed at his on joke. 

  
Before Nicole could say anything Nedley continued with his tour. “ Over here on the back side of the lodge we have our very own Glacier spring fed lake with some of the bluest water you have ever seen. The lodge deck is one of the best views of it, but all the cabins have a pretty decent view of it as well.” They started to go climb a slight embankment so that they were now on a bluff that gave the illusion they were almost in the trees, much like the lodge had. The small gravel path from the ATV lead behind each of the cabins so as not to block the view of the lake at any time. Much to the surprise of Dolls, and Nicole they drove past the 1st couple cabins without any explanation. 

  
“Um Nedley why are we driving past those cabins?” Nicole asked both curious and concerned about how far away from the Lodge they were getting. 

  
“ Simple Mr. Dolls here is in cabin #7, and you are in Cabin 8. They are down here at the end. The boss sets up each cabin with the specific guest in mind, so we go where she has you placed. Cabin 8 has some of the best views from a guest cabin.” He said without even thinking twice.

  
_Wait what does he mean guest cabins? Does that mean there are permanent residence cabins? Does the staff live on property? How can I get in on that job? _Nicole let out a low chuckle at her own thoughts.

  
“Here we go Lucky #7 for Mr. Dolls” Nedley put on the brake and got out to help Dolls into the Cabin with his bags. 

  
“ I will see you at the dinner thing Ha…Kat. Try not to be late, and wear something nice will ya.” Dolls laughed as she gave him a go to hell look.

  
“ Oh, I will, but do us all a favor and take a shower, or maybe 3 so we don’t get kicked out of dinner.” She gave him a smug smile feeling like she won. 

  
“ That’s not me.” He said as he waved behind him and closed the cabin door behind him.

  
I don’t smell. Do I? Nicole sniffed her shirt to find that she smelled of vanilla like she always does. _Oh, what a punk_

  
Nedley climbed back in the ATV and headed to the last cabin. Nicole could barely see it peeking throw the trees just up ahead. It was just the right size for one or two people nothing fancy but had flowerbeds out the front of it.

  
“Here we are” Nedley announced as he pulled up parallel to the walkway.

  
Nicole went to open the door as they carried the bags inside. The lights were already on giving it a very welcoming warm glow. As she pushed open the door movement on at the other side of the Cabin caught her attention. She quickly put her bag down and half jogged towards the back entrance of the cabin. Swinging open the door to the small back porch that had an almost clear view of the lake. She could see the lights of the lodge off in the distance to her right. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught movement again to her left. She whipped around and saw a petite woman with long brown locks cascading over her shoulders, and down her back walking away. The mystery woman never looked back and was walking quite fast over the terrain as if she knew it all by heart. 

  
_That’s odd she is going the opposite direction of the Lodge, and the other Cabins._

“Everything alright their Miss?” Nedley brought her attention back to the inside of the cabin

  
_Did he not see her? Should I even mention the mystery woman?_

  
“Yeah sorry I just got excited about that view I guess.” She rubbed the back of her neck a bit nervous she looked like a loon. 

  
“I will make sure to tell Miss Waverly you like the view from your cabin.” He smiled a knowing smile, but not giving away any of his secrets.

  
“Thanks! I look forward to telling her myself to night at the dinner. She will be there right?” She suddenly was very curious about the rest of the staff, especially this Waverly who seemed to run the place with such care. 

  
“Yes, Ma’am she will be there. She has never missed a weekly dinner yet.” He smiled reassuringly. “ She likes for WildWood to feel different than a typical vacation, more like going home.” He continued trying to find the right way to explain why they had these dinners every week even with the constant change of people coming in and out at different times. “It’s like a big family dinner with strangers I guess. Sort of a way of checking in with everyone as we all embark on the new adventure for the week.” Shrugging not really sure if he conveyed what he was trying to but calling it good enough.

\--  
Later that night Nicole found herself walking into an almost full dinning room. She saw Dolls smile at her and wave her to the seat next to him. She was at the head of the table furthest away from the kitchen door, but she could smell all the wonderful food as it wafted into the dining room. To her right was Dolls, and the young guy that checked them earlier. _Jeremy, I believe was his name._ Then a couple lawyer looking type guys, who clearly knew the other 3 lawyers on the other side of the table. Nedley was at the opposite end of the table as her. On her left was an empty chair followed by a couple in their early 60’s. They were talking to a woman of similar age who was standing at the back of their chairs. She had short somewhat curly salt and pepper hair with a kind smile. She whipped her hands off on the floral apron she wore around her waist. All the sudden Nedley clicked his fork against his glass to get everyone’s attention. 

  
“ Welcome everyone! I hope y’all are hungry because I promise you Gus here is the best cook this side of the border.” He smiled and gestured to the older woman who was still standing by the couple.

  
“Thank you, Randy, I hope everyone enjoys dinner.” Gus said as she looked down to appraise the couple again. “Judi, I know it’s Don and your anniversary weekend, so I made your favorite Country Fried Chicken and all the fixings.” Giving a wink towards the man Don “ Yes even the fried apples.” She laughed at the smile that split his face wide. “ I also did a baked trout with a wild berry glaze on the side for anyone not wanting all the fried food. Make sure you leave room for the wild berry cobbler and vanilla ice cream that is for dessert.” Her smile reached her eyes as everyone cheered over the menu. Gus hugged Judi and Don said one last thing to them, and then left out the door closest to the kitchen door. 

  
Nicole surveyed the room once more curious about the different stories that led them all to this table at this moment in time. Just then the Kitchen door opened, and her eyes raised to look up at the new person entering. 

  
“I have fresh rolls right out of the oven.” Waverly announced with pride and tenderness in her voice as she entered the room for the 1st time that evening.

  
“Waverly, we saved you a seat down here.” Jeremy said as he pointed to the empty seat next to Nicole. 

  
Nicole’s eyes connected with the petite brunette’s eyes as the door closed behind her and she went to set the rolls on the table. The world around them disappeared for Nicole. All that was left was just her and the beautiful woman who stood there smiling back at her so big her eyes became half-moons. The room suddenly felt like an electrical storm let loose. Both Waverly and Nicole seemed to feel the electricity, and the pull of gravity between them.

  
Nicole’s mind raced a million , miles a minute. _That’s Waverly? The woman who is behind this whole retreat? She is so young, and god is she breathe taking. I was not expecting… well her. _

  
Waverly sat down the rolls never letting eye contact with the Red head at the end of the table drop. _That’s Nicole Haught. The actress at my table? Oh, wow! that smile is even more radiant in person, and that dimple is trouble for sure. _

  
Nicole and Waverly stayed frozen in the moment a little while longer lost in their thoughts until the rest of the room seemed to fidget and pull them back. Waverly moved to go sit in her seat next to Nicole trying to maintain her professional yet friendly demeaner as she sat down. 

  
“ I am Waverly! Waverly Earp. Welcome to Wildwood I hope you find it to your liking.” She gracefully put her hand out to shake hands with Nicole like a proper hostess.

  
Nicole’s breath seemed to catch in her chest and the only one word that seemed to be able to escape her mouth “Damn”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with us. We greatly appreciate the comments, and kudos. You have all blown us away with the warm reception. So if you want to fell free to find us on Twitter at @jpratz and @theorginalblksh. Until next time


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served with a side of WayHaught banter. The Mystery unravels for Nicole, and she is surprised at what she finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with us. Life seemed to demand some personal attention from us. To make it up to you this chapter is longer and WayHaught-er. Come yell at us on Twitter if you want.

_Wait did she really just say what I think she did?_ Waverly wondered as she went to get comfortable, and grab some food. “Sorry I missed that. What did you just say?” a smile grew across her face as the red head started to squirm in the chair next to her. 

“Hi! I just said Hi.” Nicole’s face grew a deeper crimson as she reached for her glass of wine. “ My name is Kat Barrell, but please call me Kat.” _Whew, way to go Haught_.

“Kat it is then.” Waverly knowingly smiled “ I hope your trip up was a pleasant one. I know after a 3-hour flight it can be tiring to take a 2hour car drive as well.” As she cut up her fish into small bites effortlessly making small talk with her new guest. Waverly knew everyone at the table except for Nicole and Dolls so she wanted to give them a little more focus tonight. 

Nicole just kind of nodded her head in agreement; still finding it difficult to form complete thoughts let alone sentences.

“It was a pretty good trip all things considered.” Dolls chimed in giving Nicole a kick under the table. “ Nedley was super helpful, and shared a lot of the regions history, and some random facts with us to make the trip go faster.” He continued looking down the table to point at the other man who was talking to Mr. Ramsey and his crew.

Just then a light tap came on Waverly’s left shoulder. She nodded in Dolls and Nicole’s direction as she turned to look at the woman sitting next to her. Judi was in her early sixties, with short dark brown hair that was greyer this year for sure. Her dark brown eyes were lit with happiness, and love as Waverly looked at her. “ Waverly dear, it is so good to see you child.” She leaned into side hug the young woman. 

Nicole watched for a few minutes intrigued to learn everything about this woman she had just met a few minutes ago. There was just something about her that drew Nicole in. Nicole could quickly tell the two women had a history, and seem to have known each other for a very long time. She tried to listen in on their conversation as she ate her dinner, but found the young man next to Dolls kept attempting to pull her into their conversation. She finally gave in, and started talking to them about life in L.A. and how long it had been since she had been back home to Canada for more than a day or so. Dinner went on with a smoothness of conversation.

_ That was an amazing dinner, and that cheesecake. Nedley was not overreaching in his praise of Gus’s cooking abilities. _

The dinner party seemed to be splintering off into their own various activities. Some stayed around the table talking, a few others went to sit out by the fireplace in the main room of the lodge. Jeremy went to the office to check for any new bookings. Nicole finally had a moment to herself and simply wanted to escape.

_What a perfect chance to go sit on the deck and finally get a chance to take in that view everyone was bragging about. _She had heard about the lake view several more times over dinner from the other guest and needed to see it for herself. The red head did her best to sneak past the other guest, and make a bee line for the back deck so she wouldn’t miss it for a moment longer. As she reached the door, she saw someone was already out there. *Sigh* _What does a girl have to do to get some peace and quiet around here? Hell, I didn’t come to the middle of the woods to mingle and have social hour with everyone. _ Just then she saw the bare tan legs that had been propped up on the railing move to tuck under the small brunette who sat there curled up in a wool like blanket. She tried to quietly open the door as to not disturb Waverly from her musings. Nicole took in the sight of the smaller woman curled up in the chair, her silver knee high boots from earlier leaning against the chair. She looked lost in a thought, or maybe this view. The click of the door caused her to move a little, Waverly’s body language became a little more rigid.

“It’s really beautiful huh? They say there isn’t another view this good in the whole providence.” Waverly says casually still looking off into the distance.

“I can’t say I have ever seen a more beautiful view.” Nicole said standing there just a few feet away from the door. But she wasn’t looking at the lake peeking through the treetops, or how the water danced under the moon light. Nope, she was just looking at Waverly sitting there curled up in her chair, blanket wrapped closely around her, hair cascading down her shoulders. There was a single strand that seemed to fall down a little in her face making Nicole want to move the strand gently back behind Waverly’s ear.

The smaller girl turned towards Nicole thankful it was her who had come out on the deck. She had hoped to get the chance to talk one on one with the red head at some point this evening. “ Silly goose the view of the lake from here was what I was talking about.” She laughed a little as she noticed the taller woman wasn’t even looking at the view, but rather at her. Her face started to turn a light shade of red the implication of Nicole’s unguarded words.

“ Oh yeah it’s great” Nicole quickly looked away from Waverly to look at the view for the first time. Taking it all in as she moved to the deck railing. “ I have been excited to see it all day.” She rubbed the back of her neck nervously hoping that she didn’t just make Waverly uncomfortable. _ God what is it about this woman. Get it together Haught there is no way someone like her would be interested in you. _

Waverly stood up and moved closer to the railing where Nicole was standing placing her hand within a pinky fingers distance of Nicole’s. “ Yeah it’s one of my favorite spots on the property. It’s like a completely different world out here verse inside there.” She gestured back into the lodge with her thumb over her shoulder. “ But I guess you already figured that out huh Nicole?” the last part sort of just slipped out without any thought.

“Wait you know who I am?” Nicole gave Waverly a curious look as she proceeded this new reality.

“ Oh, yeah sorry about that.” Waverly ducked her head down instinctively reaching to move a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t be sorry it’s ok. I guess I should have known someone would figure it out sooner or later.” Nicole said as she took a deep calming breath.

“ Well I am not the only one who knows. Jeremy recognized you earlier; when you checked in and let the rest of the staff know.” Ringing her hands like a child who just got caught in the cookie jar. “Ok so everyone but me. I have been so busy today he didn’t get a chance to tell me, so I found out at dinner when I saw you.”

“ Really wow! I had no clue my cover had been blown so early on.” The red head tried to laugh it off.

Nervously laughing “ I knew I recognized the name, but never made the connection until I saw you sitting at the table tonight.” Finally looking up to see Nicole’s reaction to the news.

“ Ouch! I don’t know if that is a compliment, or I am just that forgettable outside of my characters. Although, I am pleasantly surprised you have even seen that movie.” She feigned injured holding her hands over her heart.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled them away from her chest. “ Oh NO that’s not what I meant at all. You are definitely not forgettable in any way. I … I... dagnabbit I have messed this whole thing up.” _Great now I am rambling in front of Nicole fricking Haught and making her think she is not a rememberable actress. _

“It’s ok. I was just joking.” The red head gave the brunette her patented smile, dimple on full display. She gave Waverly’s hands a quick squeeze to reassure her everything was good.

Waverly looked down at her hands as she felt the squeeze then quickly let Nicole’s hands drop from hers“ Please know we will ALL remain professionals around you. You came up here for your own reasons, and felt the need to use a pseudo name, and we want to respect that. “ Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from her front.

“Waves listen to me it’s ok really. I was being weird using a fake name. I just wanted to be invisible…” The nickname just slipped out at the same time Nicole suddenly realized how stupid she felt for using the fake name to chase after this mysterious donation. _I just wanted to find out who Curtis’s angel was. I didn’t expect to find this magnetic gorgeous woman. _“ I wanted to be me, not have to be Nicole Haught mega movie star.” Rolling her eyes at how pretentious that sounded. Reaching for the other girls’ hand for a moment with one hand and using her other to gently pull Waverly’s chin so that she was looking at her deep hazel eyes, hoping that this way there would be no mistaking her sincerity . “ Please call me Nicole, or Nic. Shoot I really don’t care as long as it’s not Nicky. That makes me feel like a 5-year-old in trouble.” Nicole smiled deeply at Waverly giving her hand one last squeeze.

“Well Welcome to WildWood Nicole. I really do hope you find what you are looking for here.” Her smile slowly creeping up her face until it reached her eyes. _What is it about this woman standing in front of me? _“ I will see you around?” She moved her hand, walked over to put her boots back on with only a slight stumble. Waverly smiled up at Nicole taking in the woman once more. _ Standing there leaning against the railing of the deck in That burgundy turtle cowl neck sweater with the large collar that swooped down the front of Nicole ever so gracefully, combined with black jeans that seemed to hug her hips perfectly all the way down to her black velvet ankle boots. What a beautiful view indeed! _

“ I look forward to it.” Nicole said as she smiled back.

“ Good Night Nicole!” Waverly said with a smile and a small wave has she opened the door to go back inside the lodge and slip out the back door after saying her farewells to the few stragglers still in the main room.

“Night Waves” She said under her breath as she tried to take in everything that had happened that day. Nicole sat on the back deck for a while longer watching as the lights around the retreat went off one by one. One light looked like a lantern walking off into the woods. _I wonder who that is. The cabins are on the other side of the lake, maybe that is Nedley and his cabin is off that way. _

\---

Nicole didn’t really remember the walk back to her cabin, changing into her sweats, and tank top or even crawling into her bed. She fell asleep fast which was a rare thing for her. Her mind normally keeps her awake for a while thinking about so many different things. But tonight, all her mind seemed to want to think of was the pretty brunette she met that evening. Which was what she was currently thinking about as she laid there in her bed one arm above her head while the other reached for her phone to see what time it was. She had a missed message from Dolls, so she quickly opened it.

Dolls: Hey Haught stuff! What time did you even get in last night? When I left you were still on the deck staring off into space.

Nicole(Haught Stuff): Lol I don’t even remember. The last thing I remember is Waverly Earp waving at me from the door.

Dolls: About time you wake up. Lol. Are you ok? Do you know her or something? You started acting weird the minute she walked into the room. Then after dinner on the deck you two looked to be having a rather intense conversation.

Nicole (Haught Stuff) : Oh no I don’t know her at all. We were just talking about the fact that I am not fooling anyone with the Kat Barrell act.

Dolls: How did they figure it out so fast?

Nicole (Haught Stuff) : My guess is Jeremy and Waverly are fans and recognized me right away. Lol

Dolls: Well are you ok with this? Do we need to leave?

Nicole (Haught Stuff): Nah it’s all good . Honestly, it’s a big weight off my shoulders. We no longer have to keep up the act.

Dolls: Sweet well that makes my life easier. Btw enjoy your ride today!

_Oh, shit I totally forgot about the trail ride today. _

Nicole ( Haught Stuff): Oh, crap I totally forgot about the ride. TTYL

Nicole scrambled to get dressed for the ride, and hopefully another chance to see Waverly. Although, she wasn’t sure how hands on with the small things about WildWood Waverly would be, any excuse really to see her was great. She threw on her jeans, an oversized coco brown sweater and hiking boots as quickly as she could almost forgetting her coat as she walked out the door. She headed down towards the stable Nedley had pointed out to them yesterday.

\---

Waverly finished getting the four horses she was going to be guiding on the ride ready for the guest. _I am excited to get back on the trails and todays ride should be really fun and simple. I love getting to spend time with the McGill’s each year. I wish I got to see them more. They are like family at this point, that’s for sure. _

Waverly knew that Don and Judi would be with her, but she didn’t know who the 4th rider on the ride was going to be since Jeremy had booked all the rides this week. Don and Judi were the first to arrive in Waverly’s group. They went straight over to their horses knowing exactly which were theirs. Waverly adjusted the stirrups on her chestnut colored horse. _ If the 4th rider doesn’t show up soon then I am just going to have to leave without them. _ Just then Nicole came practically running around the corner of the Barn.

“ I am so sorry I am late, I overslept.” Bending over to put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath without even looking up to see the other riders. “ I normally never oversleep…” Nicole stands up suddenly aware that Waverly is leading this ride.

_How did I not know she would be the trail guide? Nice one Haught! Now she is going to think you are a sp…_

“Well I am glad you were still able to join us Nicole. I would have hated for you to miss this perfect day for a ride through the mountain.” The biggest smile gracing her face as she moved a lock of hair behind her ear. “You will be riding Nightingale here.” She pointed to a 15-hand black mare with a diamond shaped white mark on her forehead.

_Whoa ok that is a tall horse._

Nicole stepped closer to Nightingale, sticking her hand out to let the horse smell her for a moment. “Hey pretty girl. Do you mind if I ride you today?”

Waverly looked at Nicole with confusion clearly written across her face. _ Did she really just ask a horse for consent to ride it?_

Nicole glanced over at Waverly as the horse nuzzled her shoulder. “ It’s only polite to ask permission before you just jump on and start riding.” Smile on full display

Waverly just shook her head and with a laugh under her breath said, “ That’s what she said.” She handed the reins to Nicole trying to ignore the electricity that seemed to pass between them as their hands touched. Then coyly turned to walk over, and mount her own horse.

~~

They had been riding for roughly 30 minutes, Waverly occasionally pointing out things of interest to the group. This was done mostly for Nicole’s benefit since the McGill’s had been on this ride at least 40 times before.

“Waverly dear how has your year been?” The older man Don asked

“It has been a good year Don. We have been very lucky with the retreat being booked pretty much solid.” She smiled back at him as she continued to lead the way through the trees to a meadow.

“Well the Retreat looks great dear!” Judi chimed in as she brought her horse to a stop next to the others as she reached the meadow. They made a semi-circle with Waverly facing them as Nicole brought up the rear and fell into line next to Judi while facing Waverly.

“Thanks, it is definitely a labor of love. Some days are longer than others, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Waverly’s smile reached her eyes this time.

Reaching over to get Nicole’s full attention, Judi smiled and nodded towards Waverly. “She is amazing, isn’t she? She took over this place about 10 years ago, when her poor uncle Curtis passed away. Don’t get me wrong she was basically raised by him and Gus on this mountain, so she has always been a part of the running of it.” Turning her warm smile back to Waverly before continuing. “She has grown up in front of our eyes, and made this beautiful place so much more than Curtis ever imagined. She has also helped make it like a 2nd home for us.”

“How long have you been coming to Wildwood?” Nicole inquired eyebrow arching from curiosity.

“We have been coming here for several years. Just like clockwork. I think we have only missed one year in all these years.” Still smiling as he thought back to all the many years, he has known the McCready’s, and the stories they have shared over the years. It seems like yesterday, Judi and I were going on our 1st double date with them. Gus and your uncle had only been dating for a couple weeks. But Curtis was my best friend and Judi hers, so it seemed perfect. We have been celebrating here ever since.” Don said sounding a bit nostalgic for a moment.

Nicole loved learning so much about this place, and about the pretty little brunette she couldn’t get enough of. “If you don’t mind me asking how did Curtis pass?” she remembered Dolls saying something about it, but at the present moment couldn’t remember what he had said.

“Oh,” Waverly took a deep breath trying to take a moment, and think how to say this without going too far down that rabbit hole right now. “A few years back there was a wildfire that ravaged the area. Curtis got caught in it trying to save some of the horses. His lungs were really badly burned, and he never recovered from it.” A small couple tears rolled down her cheek. she reached up to wipe them off and gain her composure. Even after all these years it was still hard to talk about everything that happened during that time.

“I… am... I’m so sorry for your loss. I know that can’t have been easy for you.” A sadness resonating in her voice.

“It’s ok really. But thank you.” Waverly halfway smiled back at Nicole trying to ease the other girls worries. “ Shall we continue on our ride now?” clearly trying to change the subject.

With that they started towards the other side of the meadow Waverly in lead again followed closely by Don, then Judi, and Nicole bringing up the rear.

“Waverly by the way what did you donate to this year in his memory?” Judi asked a little louder than she had been talking to make sure Waverly could hear her up front.

Waverly’s face went red, as her cheeks warmed up from embarrassment. _Thanks, Judi, for bringing that up. Now this is going to be awkward with Nicole of all people on this ride. Well I guess she probably would have found out eventually. _

“ Well this year I chose ‘Paws for a Cause’. It’s an organization in the States I heard about, and upon doing some research they seemed to be doing some really impressive work.” She smiled back at Judi all the while looking just over her shoulder at Nicole’s reaction. Almost like she was waiting for impact.

_Wait hold up Waverly is Curtis’s Angel? She made the mysterious donation. That means she was watching the panel that night. She’s the reason I am here? _Nicole’s mind raced so much that she hadn’t even noticed she and Nightingale had stopped moving all together.

Nicole was brought out of her thoughts by the older woman. “Nicole you’re from the States have you heard of that organization?”

“Yeah I might know something about ‘Paws for a Cause’.” Rubbing the back of her neck trying to hide the blush creeping up her body as she stole a look at Waverly. Making eye contact with the shorter woman in the front. _Damn!_

The ride continued on for a few more hours and the conversation drifted to all manner of topics as Nicole’s mind just processed everything she had learned today. The McGill’s were full of fun stories, and thankfully never asked Nicole anything about what she did for a living. They were much more interested in discussing Wildwood, and how it had grown or changed over the years. When they got back to the stables Nicole decided to stay back and see if Waverly wanted any help putting away the tack and brushing off the horses. Don and Judi were walking back to their cabin fingers interlocked with each other.

“Can I help put up the Tack and with the cool down process?” Nicole had helped on a horse ranch a friend owned back home when she was in high school.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that. The point of WildWood is to relax and enjoy yourself, not help me with Chores.” Waverly said as she looked down at her boots shyly.

“Who says helping you won’t be relaxing or enjoyable for me?” she said with a wink as her smile grew so that her dimple was on full display.

“Well when you put it that way how can a girl refuse?” Waverly flirted back

They both just laughed and started to walk the horse to the tie off post.

“Thank you, Waverly.” The taller woman said just loud enough for both of them to hear it.

“For what?”

“ Well for sharing this beautiful place with me for one.” She said waving her hand in front of her towards the rest of the retreat. “ But also, for making that donation to ‘Paws for a Cause’. I can’t tell you what that means to me.” Nicole looked down at her boots as she scuffed the dirt under them. Nicole was still amazed this vibrant fun woman she had just met was the one behind the mysterious donation to her favorite charity.

“You made a very compelling speech about them, and my research confirmed what you were saying in that panel. It’s nice to see people advocating for positive things like that with the passion you have.” She said very matter of fact like.

They continued the rest of the cool down in relative silence unsure of what to talk about. Each Just enjoying being in the company of the other, the ease of it.

~~~

The rest of the day went by at a slow but enjoyable pace. Nicole had checked in on Dolls after returning back to her cabin. He seemed to be using the time away to catch up on some extra work. She was not going to fall into that trap. She was in the Canadian Rockies, no one knew she was here, and for the first time in a long time no one had any expectations of her. She was going to use this time to recharge and clear her mind. Sitting on the back porch of her cabin with her bottle of wine her favorite coffee mug, and the newest Margot Atwell novel she decided to curl up in the oversized deck chair with a blanket as the rest of the day came to a close. It wasn’t long before a noise in the distance caught her attention. At first Nicole wasn’t sure what the noise was. She could tell it was coming from the lake, and really didn’t sound like a noise she would expect from an animal.

_Maybe it’s one of the other campers enjoying themselves. I haven’t seen that group of lawyers all day, maybe it’s them. _

She went back to reading her book as the sound seemed to fade away. Then she heard it again *sloush sloush*. Realizing that the noise was the sound of water she raised her eyes to look over the top of her book. There just a few yards into the lake was Waverly rowing a canoe or kayak around the lake. Mesmerized for a few moments by the power and grace Waverly admitted rowing with such ease across the water.

Waverly seemed to be unphased by the air cooling down while the sun started to set behind the mountain. Her toned arms on full display as she used the oars to slice through the water with very little effort. Then she stopped mid stroke and leaned back letting her skin soak up the last rays of the day.

_She looks so at peace out there, really anywhere out here seems to bring her such peace. She is so different from everyone in L.A. They all spend some much of their time glued to any number of screens desperately trying to force and yet avoid connection all at the same time. WildWood is like this bubble that is untouched by the dichotomy of modern society. It’s so refreshing just connecting with nature. I would love to find peace like Waverly appears to have sitting on that lake as the April sun sets behind the mountain and the world seems to melt away. _

Nicole watched as Waverly repeated her rowing “meditation” of row for a few minutes then stop soak up some sun then row again. Nicole’s breathing started to mimic the rhythm of the other girls rowing. Finding it relaxing and to some extent centering to her. The book she was reading now laying face down in her lap as she imagined what it would feel like to be out on the water rowing away all her worries with Waverly at her side.

The sun finally set, and Nicole could feel the bite of the night air sink in. She watched Waverly row into the dock. All she could make out was the bobbing of a flashlight bouncing across the water, then the docks, and then heading off into the woods the opposite direction of the lodge.

_That’s the same direction she went last night. I wonder if she lives off somewhere in that direction. _

~~

The next morning Nicole was standing in the main hall of the lodge looking at some of the brochures they had about activities both in town, and at WildWood for the guest to enjoy.

_Hiking, Trail rides, Lake activities when weather permits, canoeing. “Oh, look rock climbing” I haven’t done that for awhile that could be fun._

Nicole looked over some of the local attractions such as Shorty’s, Doc’s Mercantile, , a ceramic shop, all nestled in the small town of purgatory.

Taking a sip of her coffee “ Hey Jeremy where is the best place to go rock climbing around here?” She pointed at the correlating brochure.

“ Yeah I am not the best person to ask the ‘Nature’ questions. I am the tech nerd if you want to learn how to jailbreak a firestick or hack a data base that’s me.” He nervously shuffled his hands. “ Not that I would ever do anything like that. Those were hypothetical examples of course.”

She couldn’t help but laugh “ It’s ok Jer I get what you are saying. So, who would know of the best places to Rock Climb?”

“Waverly would know. She knows every inch of this park inside and out.” A proud smile across his face.

_Yep should have known all roads lead to Waverly. _

Sigh “Well then I guess I need to track her down. Any idea where she is?”

“I think she should be down by the lake. She likes to spend her mornings down by the water when not on the trails.” He said pointing towards the lake out back.

“Thanks, Jer! I really appreciate it. It’s been so long since I went rock climbing so I really could use some guidance.”

“You are most welcome. Good Luck! Be safe!” Jeremy waved to her as she walked back to the back deck to head to the lake.

Upon reaching the lake she looked around for the smaller woman hoping she was still there. A branch snapped to her left and she startled a bit.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Waverly said hands up in surrender

“It’s ok just didn’t see you there.” Nicole smiled reassuringly towards the other girl.

A small laugh escaping from her “ So what brings you to the lake this early in the morning”

“I was looking to do some rock climbing and rumor has it you know ‘know every inch of the park inside and out’”. Her dimple on full display “Care to help a girl out?”

“I can’t.” Waverly said quicker than she meant to.

“Oh ok” Nicole’s smile dropped, and her head hung in disappointment.

“No Sorry it’s not like that. I can’t do it today.” Ringing her hands together “ See I have to go into town and get supplies. Normally Doc brings them out to us, but he wasn’t able to this week, so I have to head in and pick them up. It would be to late in the day when I got back to take you to my favorite spot for Rock climbing.” She rambled on.

“I understand. What if I went to town with you and helped with the supply run, then you showed me that spot of yours tomorrow?” A Cheshire grin reaching almost to her eyes, and her dimple reaching new depths.

_What is it about when Nicole smiles at me like that? Combined with that adorable dimple I go weak in the knees. It wouldn’t be so bad getting to spend extra time with her._

“I couldn’t ask you to…” the brunette started

“Haven’t we gone over this already? I do seem to recall something about what I find enjoyable, and relaxing.” The red head waved her hand in the air.

“yeah yeah I get it. I really could use the help and would enjoy the company. As long as you let me make it up to you.”

“There is no need to make it up to me it’s my pleasure,” She shrugged her shoulders “but if you insist.” Nicole winked at Waverly as the pink in both of their cheeks grew a bit redder.

Waverly looked down at her feet as she blushed at how brazen Nicole was being. Looking up through her eye lashes at the charming Red head in front of her. She took a step closer to her putting her hand on her surprisingly toned shoulder. “I plan to leave in a couple hours. I have a couple chores I have to finish before we can head out. Does that work for you?”

“Luckily for you my whole day is open. Plus, that gives me time to let Dolls know where I am going. Don’t want him calling in the Mounties if he couldn’t find me.” A carefree laugh escaping

“That sounds like a good idea. I would hate to get in trouble for ‘Kidnapping’ Hollywood’s favorite actress.” she Removed her hand from Nicole’s arm and started to walk past her.

“You got jokes Huh? I will have you know I am stronger than I look” as she pretends to be offended by what the shorter woman had insinuated.

“I will see you in a couple hours Wonder Woman!” Waverly started to walk away dismissing Nicole’s fake hurt.

“Really!? I am not even in that movie. She’s DC I’m Marvel” Nicole playfully shouted to Waverly as she walked off in the opposite direction.

_She is such a spit fire she knows my movie. Waves even all but admitted to being a fan. She was just getting a rise out of you Haught. _ Watching the other woman disappear into the trees she turned around and took out her phone to call Dolls.

“Haught! I was just getting ready to call you.” The man said as he picked up the phone. There was defiantly some odd shuffling in the background.

“What’s up dude?”

“I wanted to let you know I have to head back to L.A. a few days early.”

“That sucks when are you leaving.”

“I need to head out soon actually.” A tone of regret seeped into his voice. “Sorry I really wish I didn’t have to, but there is some contract work that has to get taken care of before filming starts in two weeks.

“It’s ok I understand. Let me know when you land will ya?” She was kind of sad that she was going to be alone at WildWood .

“Did you have something you wanted to talk to me about?” he remembered she was the one who called him.

“Oh, I was just going to let you know I was going to head into town with Waverly to help with the supply run.”

“Help with the supply run? Sure!” skeptical of her true intentions

“What does that mean?” Nicole hoped she wasn’t too obvious.

“Come on Haught! I see how you look at her like she is the hot fudge to your sundae. At least I don’t have to worry about you being up here without me.” Uncontrollable laughter rang threw the phone.

“It’s not like that Dolls. She’s… nice… and easy to talk too. Plus, she doesn’t treat me like the renown Nicole Haught. It’s refreshing to been normal.” Trailing off since she hadn’t said that out loud before.

“Haught you aren’t normal. That ship sailed a long time ago. Just be careful with that big beautiful heart of yours.” Using A more caring tone this time.

“Thanks Dad I will!” Nicole laughed off his concern no matter how well founded it was._ Waverly was just… Well I don’t really know what she is, and I will probably never see her again after this week. Oh, but what a week it shall be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always thank you all for all of your support with this Fic. You can't know how much it means to us to read your comments, and see your Kudos.


	5. Long Trip Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was going to be longer, but we wanted to just enjoy all the WayHaught moments. We get a whole day together, meet Doc, and even get some all-knowing Gus time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading and letting us know each chapter what you think. For CW and I, we love this story and are so excited to share it with you. Your comments and kudos really mean the world to us.

Waverly pulled up to the lodge in a ‘92 blue and white F-150 and jumped out to head up the stairs inside. She swung open the door and headed straight down the hall towards the office they had set up there. She grabbed the supply list off the bulletin/reminder board she had set up a couple of months back. Heading back down the hall towards the front desk she caught a glimpse of movement. _Oh, there is a guest here. I don’t remember any check-ins today. I am surprised I didn’t hear Jeremy say anything yet._ Entering the main space, the brunet quickly realized the movement she had seen was the Redhead who had offered to help her with the supply run. She stopped for a moment to take int the sight before her. Nicole was standing there in a deep plumb Henley, stonewash blue jeans, hiking boots, and what looked to be an olive-green bomber jacket draped over her left arm. Nicole was looking at the various books on the bookshelf near the door. The woman was a sight to behold as she would pick up a book and scan the first page her fingers just barely gracing the pages, then replacing the book back where she retrieved it to start the process all over again. Waverly just watched her for a few minutes enraptured with the woman in front of her.

_She looks so oddly at home with a book in her hand and that outfit. Mmmmm, and to think I loved her super suit on her, but this is… Damn. _

Waverly let out an appreciative *Sigh* causing Nicole to look up in her direction smiling her trademark smile.

“Waves, there you are!” Nicole exclaimed “I thought you went to town without me.” she said as she felt a slight blush rising at the realization that she had used the nickname out loud.

“Don’t be silly I wasn’t going to miss the chance to marvel at your superhero muscles in action. Well in person at least.” Throwing a wink and knowing grin Nicole’s direction.

Nicole felt a long-forgotten pull in the pit of her stomach at Waverly’s apparent flirting with her_._ As she moved towards the door to hold it open for Waverly. _ I don’t know how she can make me feels so weak in the knees with that smile. _

“Which vehicle is yours?” The redhead looked around at the different vehicles parked in front of the lodge most of which appeared to be rental cars.

“Well, today we are going to be driving that one,” Waverly said pointing towards the slightly beat-up blue and white truck.

“Hmmm” Nicole rubbed her chin deep in thought

“What? Is it not fancy enough for you Wonder Woman?” Waverly Jested

Laughing “ No it’s nothing like that. I just never pegged you for a truck girl that’s all.”

“ Well, you would be right about that. This is my sisters’ truck. She left it here when she went off on some escapade in Greece.” She laughed at the image she had of her free-spirited sister riding a donkey in some random village in Greece. “I am more of a Jeep Girl, but alas my Jeep doesn’t have the space we need for this trip, maybe some other time.” She said as she climbed into the driver’s seat and turned the truck on.

“See that makes more sense to me. The Jeep thing, not the sister in Greece, that part was an unexpected tidbit.” The taller woman took her place on the passenger side enjoying the new information she was already learning about Waverly.

~~~

Waverly drove the truck to the end of WildWood’s private drive and in her own cute way looked both directions on the empty road as she turned right. Nicole sat in the passenger’s seat just taking in the sheer size of the trees.

“It’s like driving through an avenue of giants, the trees are so tall.” The awe in Nicole’s voice was unmistakable.

“You live in L.A. I know they have tall buildings there, so what is the difference?” the brunette questioned

“That’s concrete, steel, and glass. It’s cold and industrial, kinda like it is meant to confine the person inside. Whereas this is natural, warm, light, open, and freeing in a way. Does that make sense?” She took her eyes off of the trees outside her window and turned to look at Waverly.

“I might kinda get that. If you are this captivated just by the road to town, just wait until you see where I take you tomorrow.” Her smile was so wide even her eyes seemed to smile.

“Oh, I can’t wait. “smiling at the thought of spending more time in nature with Waverly

The small two-lane blacktop led through the woodland, winding through the forest like a river trying to reach the sea. They both sat there in a comfortable silence enjoying the drive. Nicole noticed there was some music coming out of the radio, but it was so low it just seemed more like a pleasant white noise in the background. The ride into Purgatory was beautiful and felt effortless for both girls.

“Welcome to Purgatory home of Shorty’s bar.” The brunette gestured towards the bar down the road on the left. “ There is nothing really special about purgatory except Wyatt Earp is rumored to have enjoyed spending time at Shorty’s when he was here. Now Gus owns it and has expanded the kitchen offerings much to the pleasure of everyone in town.” Shrugging her shoulders

“ Like Wyatt Earp the gunslinger from the OK Corral?”

“Yep, the one and only.”

“Hmmm I thought I read somewhere he wasn’t a drinker, but rather had a soft spot for ice cream.”

“You would too if you had the homemade ice cream at Shorty’s.” Waverly let out a hearty laugh as she pulled into the front of Doc’s Mercantile.

The storefront looked like it was at least a hundred years old , with a mixture of red brick, wood, and large windows on either side of the door. Above the covered entrance was a sign done in an antique fashion with the words Doc’s Mercantile in an old Saloon font.

_ From the looks of this whole ‘main street,’ we just went back in time to Wyatt’s time. This is going to be an interesting shopping experience._

Nicole looked up at the store, and then back to Waverly. “ Doc’s like Doc Holiday?” she said pointing at the sign.

“Yep one and the same. You didn’t think Wyatt came here without his right-hand man, did you?” the smaller woman let out a small giggle.

“Well I just didn’t expect a random small town in Canada to be so into American old west gunslingers.” The redhead rubbed the crease developing on her forehead from confusion.

“ Doc takes great pride in his lineage, plus it adds character to Purgatory. Especially since this town is frozen in time in a way. Are you ready to head in?” Waverly gestured towards the store.

“After you” Nicole followed Waverly out of the truck and into the store. A small bell above the door let out a *ding* as they opened the door and walked inside. Once inside Nicole quickly realized this store was definitely the perfect small-town all-purpose store. It really had a little bit of everything: tourist gifts, household items, feed/tack for livestock, a section for cards, they even had some clothes, and a small pharmacy in the back.

“ Welcome to Doc’s. How can I help you today?” a stout looking older woman asked them without looking up from the tobacco she was stocking.

“Hi, Patty! Is Doc around, he is supposed to have my order ready for pickup?

“Oh, Waverly dear, it’s so good to see you again. He is in the back doing inventory at the moment. I will go get him for you really quick.” The older woman laid the carton of cigarettes down, and shuffled towards what Nicole assumed was the back-stock room doors.

“You’re quite the popular girl around here aren’t you?” Nicole said with a mischievous grin on her face.

“It’s all in the smile and wave.” Waverly cupped her hand to give a formal wave. “That or maybe it’s because I was voted nicest person in purgatory. I got a sash and everything.” She laughed nervously. _Why did I just tell Nicole Freaking Haught that? Way to be a dork Waverly._

Nicole Laughed harder than she should “ Yep that explains it all, never underestimate a sash. Although you do have a pretty great smile. “She winked at the smaller woman as she caught a slight blush in her cheeks. “Although, after seeing that wave it’s not bad either. I guess you are what they call a triple threat. Not that I am surprised in the least.”

“You think you’re charming huh?” Waverly raised a questioning eyebrow towards Nicole.

“Well… I mean it made you smile so…” Nicole trailed off. She wasn’t used to being called out on her charm by anyone, and she found it kinda refreshing to find someone willing to challenge her.

“I will have you know Haught shot I have many talents you have yet to witness.” She winked flirtatiously back at the now stunned red head.

_Oh… this girl is undeniably going to keep me on my toes the rest of the week. Waverly may just be the death of me. But what a magnificent way to burn. _

“Waverly!!!” A man with a black gambler cowboy hat emerged from the back of the store, and started walking towards them. He appeared to have dark brown hair that stopped just shy of his shirt collar, and a thick mustache that covered his whole upper lip. He wiped his hands on his jeans right before leaning in to hug the smaller woman. “ It’s so good to see you. Sorry I wasn’t able to make the delivery, causing you to have to come all the way into town.”

“It’s no problem at all Doc. Plus it gave me a chance to show Nicole around Purgatory.” She said smiling back at Nicole as she pointed in her direction.

“Nicole? It’s nice to meet you any friend of Waverly’s is a friend of mine. Welcome to Doc’s Mercantile.” He reached out to shake Nicole’s hand as he covered it with his other hand.

“Nice to meet you Doc. You have a very charming store here.” She said as she looked around at the store some more.

“Thank you! It’s been in the family a minute or two.” He just smiled

“Waverly, I have your order right over here. Why don’t we double-check it and make sure I didn’t forget anything, and you don’t need to add anything?” he started to move behind the counter towards the supplies.

“I am going to look around for a couple of minutes while you do that. Maybe pick up a memento for Dolls, since he had to go back early.” Nicole had cupped Waverly’s shoulder rubbing her thumb back and forth in a comforting manner.

“Thank you. I will let you know when we are ready to load the truck.” She reached to cover Nicole’s hand with hers for a moment then turned to walk over to where Doc was waiting.

Nicole explored the store a little, grabbing a Purgatory coffee mug for Dolls. She looked at the cards wondering if people even sent cards anymore or if that was just how ‘frozen in time’ Purgatory was. She could hear music playing in the background but didn’t really pay much attention to it. She found herself more enthralled watching Waverly and Doc talk and go through the supplies at the end of the counter. Just then Waverly looked up and smiled at Nicole waving her over. The redhead gathered her items and proceeded to the register.

“ I am going to start taking out some of the supplies to the truck” Waverly leaned in close to Nicole’s ear as she brushed the back of Nicole’s form-fitting purple Henley. “Hope you brought your superhero muscles,” she said an ornery smile reaching almost to her eyes.

The hairs stood up on the back of Nicole’s neck as she struggled to find her balance before a cocky smile appeared. “Darling don’t you know I never leave home without my ‘superpowers’” she made air quotes “ and that includes the muscles that go with them.” She grabbed her bag of stuff, and a couple of others from Waverly’s pile and started to follow the feisty brunette out to the truck.

While Nicole and Waverly loaded the smaller bags of stuff in the back seat of the truck Doc went to the back to grab the pallet of feed Waverly had ordered.

“Is that all the supplies?” Nicole looked at Waverly curiously

“ Nope Doc is bringing up the rest right now.”

“What else are we getting?”

“ Feed for the horses. Think you can handle it Wonder Woman?”

“ I am Captain Marvel!” She smiled at the adorably frustrating brunette. “You know that, but to answer your question yes I can handle a few bags of Feed. I have trained to save the universe after all.” She said the dimple Waverly loved on full display.

“ Yeah, I saw that video of you “pushing” a Jeep Wrangler that was supposedly 5,000 lbs.” She seemed unimpressed. “I think your friend in the driver’s seat was there for more than safety, but to make you look good.” Laughing at the shock on Nicole’s face.

“Wait you saw that? But that means… Hey, that was all me pushing that Jeep baby. I told you I am stronger than I look.” Her smile growing as Waverly looked caught off guard for a change.

_I don’t know if she meant to call me baby, but God does that word sound good coming out of her mouth. If she was really pushing that Jeep that is hot. Damn this girl does things to me, and being around her is just accentuating it. _Waverly placed her hands on her hips trying to distract herself from the tightening coil inside her that led from her heart all the way down her like coiled electricity.

Just as Doc came back to the front with the 1st pallet of feed Nicole heard the song overhead for the first time. It was almost like the radio got louder for this one song. The first few cords played, and Nicole couldn’t help the eye roll “ Country Music, of course, that is the music playing here.” She scoffed to herself.

“Yes, ma’am the only kind of music I can stand to listen to 10 hours a day.” Doc tipped his hat. “ I am not so cultured as our Waverly with her Jazz/Blues standards.” He winked at the young girl.

Nicole smiled at Waverly who was now listening to the song as well.

_So maybe you could walk with me a while. _

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
  
_

Waverly smiled up at Nicole “ I don’t know. I kinda like this song”

_God that smile of hers… _

_It's a short piece of time but just enough to find  
A little peace of mind under the sun somewhere_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while  
And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_  
  


Nicole was lost in a trance of Waverly’s smile, and how when she _really _smiled her eyes seemed to be smiling half-moons.

“Yeah, I guess it could be worse.” Nicole half-smiled at them, and grabbed a couple of the 50lb bags of feed and threw them over her shoulder, and headed towards the truck. Thankful for the cool air to clear her head, and slow down her rapid heart rate.

Nicole tossed the last bag of feed into the bed of the truck with apparent ease. _Well, I think that counts as my work out for the day. I really hope I don’t look as tired as I feel. _She snuck a glance at Waverly to see how she was doing. Unsurprisingly Waverly looked like she was barely phased at all after helping load 100 50 lb. bags of feed. Although Nicole did show off a bit grabbing two bags at a time. She wiped the dust off her hands then grabbed the base of her shirt to wipe the sweat off her brow without even a second thought. Letting her shirt drop back down over her stomach Nicole looked up to see the small brunette staring at her with her mouth wide open in shock. Unable to hold back her ear to ear grin, or her dimple from being on full display at the look on Waverly’s face. _Hmm, this could be fun._

_OH MY GOD, Nicole Haught is standing in front of me with her shirt up Showing off her well-defined 6 pack, and flexing her arms all in the same motion. Damn, she’s so hot. I must be dreaming. _ Waverly subtly reached over and pinched the inside of her arm. _OH!! Fudge nuggets I think she just caught me checking her out. _

“See anything you like?” Nicole asked flashing an impossibly large smile at Waverly as the other girl seemed to try to find a way to explain why she was staring.

“ Nope,” she said popping the P “ But I can see why your movie wasn’t able to hit two billion dollars at the box office.” She laughed at the total shock on the Red Head’s face. “ Are you ready to go? Or do you plan on showing off for Patty some more, because I don’t think she is really all that impressed.” Turning to head outside the door laughing to herself.

Waverly put the key into the ignition, bringing the truck to life with a purr. Nicole walked over to the passenger side still in shock about Waverly’s playful remarks.

“ You should know Patty told me to make sure I come back again. So, I think you might be wrong. she was extremely impressed with all this.” She gestured up and down her body for a moment before she couldn’t hold back the laughter any longer.

“Well, maybe your next role can be the female Casanova since you are such a lady killer.” Waverly just laughed.

“That’s not a bad idea. I will make sure to mention it to Dolls. At least I won’t have to research or do any character study for that role.” The taller woman reached up to stroke her chin pretending to be in deep thought.

“You do that! I am sure your fangirls will love it.” She lightly pushed the other girl

“Would you Waves?” Nicole was suddenly curious about what types of movies Waverly liked to watch.

“Nah that’s not really my type of movie. The protagonist seems to lack character and depth.” She slyly smiled at Nicole as she put the truck in gear and started back down Main Street.

“The easy ones always do. You would be amazed at how hard it can be to find a well-rounded Female lead. Even harder to find one that is well written.” The older woman looked down at her hands, and then out the window lost in the thought about how much she wants to change that unfortunate truth.

“Well enough thinking about work. You are supposed to be up here relaxing, and I know just the thing to help with that after all that hard work we did loading the supplies.” A mischievous smile growing on Waverly’s face.

~~~

A few minutes went by and the truck stopped in front of Shorty’s. “ I hope you’re hungry because I am starving after that workout. I suspect you are too.” Waverly had reached over to Nicole resting her hand on the other girls’ thigh.

Nicole looked down at Waverly’s hand trying to think while her mind seemed to short circuit. Finally, words are able to form “ Yeah food sounds nice,” she says softly as she looks over at Waverly. Their eyes locked on each other for just a moment longer than they should.

“Good! Who knows maybe after dinner we can get some of that homemade ice cream Wyatt loved so much?” The smaller girl smiled as she gave a final pat on the taller girls’ leg, before turning to exit the truck.

Nicole grabbed the door and held it open for Waverly. Nicole enjoyed the view of Waverly leading her with such excitement. Hell, Nicole enjoyed any view with Waverly in it; that was becoming clearer by the minute. Waverly guided them to a rounded booth in the back corner by the stairs. She slid in and patted the leather seat next to her for Nicole to join her. _Yep, every view is just that much better with Waverly in it. _ Nicole let out a small chuckle as she slid into the booth next to her. The waitress came over with menus and a couple of glasses of water.

“What can I get you, ladies, to drink tonight?” The perky blonde said as she grabbed the order pad and pen out of her front apron pocket.

Waverly read the girls' name tag “Jamie is it? You are new here. Do you mind seeing if Gus can come out here for a moment?” she really just wanted to get rid of the perky blonde who kept looking at Nicole trying to get her attention. Nicole just kept her eyes on the menu just trying not to stare at Waverly.

“Sure, thing honey.” The blonde said not even trying to hide her obvious disdain for Waverly at that moment.

“So, what is good here?” Nicole looked up at Waverly as if nothing had happened.

“Well,” Waverly pondered for a moment before continuing “ Do you trust me?” She finally said with a questioning smile.

“Hmmm, I may regret this, but yeah I guess I do.” Nicole smiled trying to ease the apprehension in Waverly’s face. _ It’s the strangest thing but there is just something about her that puts me at ease, and I really do feel like I can trust her. _

“ Yay! I was hoping you would say that.” Her hands rubbing together in victory.

Just then a commotion came from the kitchen door behind the bar. “ What did you do this time? You know I can’t be in both the front of the house and the back at the same time don’t cha?” The older woman with gray hair came around the bar looking up at the booth Waverly sat with Nicole. Suddenly she relaxed when she realized it wasn’t an angry customer, but rather her niece. “Waverly dear,” she said as she got closer to the table “ I am so glad to see you, and not another irate customer that girl managed to piss off.” Gus leaned in from the other side of the booth to hug the small brunette. “ How are you dear? What on earth brings you into town?” she was confused by Waverly not being at WildWood since she so rarely left the Mountain for anything.

“Doc had inventory this week and wasn’t able to bring the supplies up like usual, so I came in to pick them up.” She smiled at her aunt and placed a hand on Nicole’s upper arm. “Nicole here was sweet enough to offer to help me, so I thought the least I could do is buy her dinner. Plus, you know how much I love your cooking Aunt Gus.”

“That was awful sweet of you Nicole. Thank you for helping my niece. There is no way she was ever going to ask for help. She is stubborn that one.”

“My pleasure Ma’am.” Nicole smiled down at the beautiful brunette sitting next to her. “I was raised to help share the load no matter the task, and Maman would be on the 1st flight from Toronto if she found out I didn’t jump at the chance to help someone as kind and giving as Waverly.” The redhead smiled at the thought of her mom, then looked back towards Gus just in time to catch a knowing look across her face.

“Sounds like I would get along great with your Maman dear. She raised you right, and it’s good to see all that Hollywood mumbo Jumbo hasn’t gone to your head.”

“No Ma’am. If anything, I am still a small-town girl at heart. I am just lucky enough to represent other small-town girls, and tell their stories for the world to see.” Nicole sat up a little straighter, proud of her roots.

“She’s got a good head on her shoulders, I like her,” Gus said pointing at Nicole, but clearly speaking to Waverly.

Waverly blushed at the subtle double meaning behind Gus’s words. _I like her to Aunt Gus, but she is just a guest at the retreat. Plus, she is a famous movie star there is no way she would want me. I am just Waverly Earp._

Gus cleared her throat pulling Waverly out of her quickly spiraling thoughts. “ So, what are you girls going to have for dinner?”

Waverly glanced at Nicole with a playful smile “We are going to have my usual.” She couldn’t help but wink at Nicole.

“Both of you?” Gus looked at Nicole to make sure

Nicole looked at the smile on Waverly’s face, and then back at the older woman. “ Yep looks like it.” Smiling back at Gus as her confidence in the decision started to take root.

“Ok, two Waverly special’s coming right up.” She said turning back to the kitchen

Waverly turned to face Nicole a bit more. “ I didn’t know you were from Toronto?”

Nicole let out a small laugh “I’m not. That’s just the closest major airport that Maman would be able to fly out of. I am from Aurora, it’s a small town about an hour outside Toronto. By the way thanks for the candle in the gift basket in my cabin it made me think of home.” Nicole gave the smaller woman a warm smile full of appreciation.

A confused look crossed Waverly’s face for a moment until it dawned on her. “Because the candles are made in your hometown. Duh!” She said almost to herself. _What are the odds of the candles I have been leaving in guest welcome baskets for a few years now being made in Nicole’s hometown? _

“Yep, and I haven’t seen one of those candles for years. It was really nice, and really helped the cabin feel more like home.” She rubbed the back of her neck a bit about the confession. “I knew I missed home, but I didn’t realize just how much until I smelled that candle burning last night while I was reading on the deck.”

The perky blonde came out carrying their food. “Two Waverly specials,” She said with next to no personality.

“Thank you, Jamie,” Waverly said as sweetly as she could.

~~~

“Oh, my that was fantastic Waves,” Nicole exclaimed as she sat back and patted her stomach. “ That is the best burger I have ever had.”

She smiled shyly not wanting to ruin how perfect dinner had been between her and Nicole. They had talked with such ease about all sorts of topics. They talked about the retreat, Canada vs. the States, even about Nicole’s favorite fan meet and greets.

Waverly had fallen a little harder for the redhead when she gushed about meeting an 8-year-old dressed as Captain Marvel quoting “Higher, Further, Faster” excitedly to Nicole. Nicole had found out from the girl's mom that she had been being bullied at school, and every time she was having a bad day, she would just recite that back herself. Nicole’s heart broke hearing that, but it also warmed her to know she was helping in some way. Of course, Nicole being the big-hearted person she is gave the little girl not only an autograph, but she took several photos with the girl, and she gave the young girl her favorite pair of sunglasses right off her head.

All in all, dinner was great, with both girls smiling nonstop and laughing throughout.

“ Do you still have room for ice cream?” Waverly asked Nicole

“ Oh, I totally forgot all about Ice cream. I’m sorry” Nicole replied giving an apologetic smile towards Waverly. “I am stuffed with…” pointing at her plate realizing she wasn’t even sure what the Waverly special really was. It looked like a hamburger and loaded fries. “What is the Waverly special anyways?”

“It’s the best veggie burger in the providence with a side of loaded baked potato fries, and of course a Peach Dr. Pepper,” Wavery said proudly

“See I got two out of three right. I never would have guessed the Veggie Burger part.” Nicole proudly said, putting her hand to her chin thinking back to the burger.

“I am sorry if you hated it,” Waverly replied softly looking down.

Nicole reached her hand over to Waverly’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “ I didn’t hate it. I loved it! Although you did spoil me with that Peach Dr. Pepper. What am I supposed to do when I am back in L.A. craving one? I guess I will just have to come back… A LOT.” Nicole smiled as the tension in Waverly’s body eased.

“You are such a goofball. I bet somewhere in L.A. you can find one.” Waverly said with a shake of her head

“Yeah, you’re right.” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck “ But we both know it wouldn’t be as good as tonight’s.” Nicole slid out of the booth extending a hand to help Waverly slide out.

The small brunette went and paid the bill, and then reached for the door.

“Here let me get that. It’s the least I can do for you after you bought me dinner. Thank you by the way Waves, you really didn’t have to do that.” Nicole said smiling in appreciation. _I can’t remember the last time a woman bought me dinner. It seems like I am always the one buying everything. _

“ You are welcome. Now let’s head home… I mean back to the retreat. We are going to need our rest for tomorrow's hike and rock climb.” Waverly winked at Nicole as she spoke.

“Where you go, I go,” Nicole said as she waved her hand for Waverly to lead the way.

The truck started back towards WildWood as the sun faded down past the mountains. Nicole was lost in thought about the day and tomorrow's adventure. She couldn’t wait to explore more, especially with Waverly as her guide.

_It does feel like going Home strangely enough. I must be super tired after loading all those supplies. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Keep an eye out for Chapter 6 and the big hike. For those of you interested in the song they are listening to is Long Trip Alone by Dierks Bentley.


	6. I'll Be Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught goes for a hike, and we get some more backstory for them both. Also, Nicole heads back to L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always Thanks for reading and your continual support. We are far from the end of this story.  
Oh, I should probably mention angst. Sorry for the delay on this chapter.

_Chapter 6 (_I'll be seeing you_)_

Standing on the back deck of cabin number 8 looking out over the lake. The sun starts to rise, Nicole, closes her eyes breathing in everything that is WildWood one last time. _I’m going to miss this place. _Hands falling from her hips in defeat as the emotions of the week hit her all at once. She had run the gambit of emotions this week, some she never expected to feel in such a beautiful place. _If I am being honest, I am not surprised that my heart feels like it’s breaking in two in my last moments here. _She truly had had an amazing week here at the retreat. Being in nature, reading, relaxing, and all the stolen looks and smiles she had shared with Waverly. * Nicole winced in pain just at the thought of the other woman’s name* She had accomplished what she came here to do. Nicole had figured out who Curtis’s Angel was, and why she gave such a generous gift to her charity. What she hadn’t expected to find is an actual angel. Someone who would make her feel so much in such a short time.

The ATV pulled up in front of the cabin pulling her train of thought back to the task at hand. _I Don’t want to leave anything behind. _Nicole did one last pass of the cabin as she headed for the front door where her luggage was packed and waiting. Everything was just the way she had found it that first night she had arrived. Closing the door behind her she turned to see Nedley coming around the front of the ATV to help with her luggage.

“Whew, am I glad it’s you,” her shoulders sank in a relaxed manner as the words slipped out.

“Sorry I didn’t quite hear you, Nicole. What did you say?” Nedley said grabbing for the larger bag.

“Oh, I just said I am glad to see you,” she shuffled the bags thankful he hadn’t heard her before. “I was worried I was going to have to hike all the way to the lodge with all my luggage” Nicole smiled playfully.

“Nah you’re too nice to make you do that.” He winked at her and gave her a huge smile. “Jeremy has all your check out paperwork ready for you so we can get you to the airport on time. I would hate for ya to miss your flight home.” Nedley said as his voice cracked towards the end.

Nicole had gotten to spend a little bit of time with the man next to her over her stay. Mostly when she would find herself at the stables in the evening when she was taking a walk to try and clear her head. He seemed to understand what she needed because he would just hand her a brush and point at one of the horses. She felt some strange level of peace being put to work, useful even. Having her hands busy always seemed to clear her mind. She had grown rather fond of him during her time here at WildWood.

The ride to the lodge was spent in a silent understanding that they would both miss one another.

Once inside she was greeted by Jeremy. He had also grown on her over the visit. The smaller man was eager to answer any one of her million questions. While he seemed to try really hard to remain both professional and courteous in all of their exchanges, every so often he would fanboy over her. _It was cute and sweet when he did. _

“I guess this is goodbye then?” Jeremy sighed with disappointment.

“I’m afraid so,” Nicole said with a tone of sadness in her voice. “I have already extended my stay once, and I don’t want to fully wear out my welcome. Plus, I am sure you have people lining up around the mountain to rent cabin 8. It truly does have the best view.” Nicole said as she pointed in the direction of the lake the cabins overlook. _Although I may just like the view of Waverly going about her day around the lake; rowing, landscaping, talking to herself, disappearing into the woods. _Nicole had spent longer than she would care to admit watching Waverly flutter around the retreat. Even more so after they went on the hike together. The hike was the last time Waverly talked to Nicole like really talked to her. Not despite Nicole’s better efforts at least at first.

Pulling Nicole from her thoughts “It’s been really fun having you around here though.” Jeremy slowly turned to look around. “I am not supposed to say this, but I’m a huge fan and getting to meet you has been like a dream come true.”

She looked around, leaned on the counter towards him like she was about to tell him a secret. “I’m not supposed to do this either,” with another playful look around “here is my personal contact information. I need you to keep me updated on all things superhero or comic book related so I don’t make a fool of myself on the interwebs.” Nicole smiled playfully at Jeremy. “In all seriousness though please let me know if you are ever at Comic-Con. I want to make sure I get to see you.”

For the first time, Jeremy was speechless and looked like he might cry. “Aye Captain,” He said as his voice cracked, he mock saluted, Nicole.

“Higher, Further, Faster," she said as she tipped the ball cap she was wearing in Jeremy ‘s direction.

After hugging Jeremy goodbye, she headed back outside expecting Nedley to be waiting in the parking lot with his truck and her luggage ready to go. Instead, she was greeted by an older red two-door Jeep and the alluring brunette who had captured her every thought since she first laid eyes on her.

“You coming or not Wonder Woman? Hate for you to miss your flight.” Waverly called out from the driver’s seat of the Jeep.

Nicole just rolled her eyes at the nickname and headed to the passenger door. Getting in unsure what to say to Waverly, deciding it was just best to smile her signature smile.

~~~

The sun was out on full display as it danced through the treetops scattering light everywhere. The mid-morning rays seemed to play with Waverly’s long brown tresses of hair that seemed to cascade out of her brown Panama hat, reaching for the waistband of her stonewashed jeans. Her lightweight olive-green long sleeve shirt all but hidden beneath her backpack from this angle. Nicole wasn’t sure how long they had been hiking, but her eyes didn’t do much wandering past the vision of the guide in front of her. A few times Waverly had turned to say something to her, and the redhead was caught red-handed with her eyes not on the path ahead of them as they should be. Waverly secretly loved seeing Nicole’s cheeks as red as her hair, so once she realized that Nicole was trying hard not to check out her ass, she just couldn’t help adding a little extra swing to her hips.

“So how did you find this super-secret spot you are taking me to?“ Nicole asked as she caught up with Waverly so they could walk side by side.

“My Uncle Curtis brought Wynonna and me up here after we came to live with him and Aunt Gus. Used to says nothing heals the soul like mother nature, and running water was her balm.” Waverly said as she thought back to that first trip all those years ago.

“Sounds like a wise man. I wish I could have met him.” Nicole confessed

“I think you would have liked him Nic. Now Wynonna on the other hand, I am not sure what you will make of her. To say she’s a hot mess would be an understatement.” Waverly said as she could no longer hold back her laugh.

“Now is Wynonna the sister in Greece?” Nicole asked hoping she wasn’t crossing a line.

“Yep, the one and only. Wy was the best sister growing up. It was always me and her against the world even before mama left, and daddy drank himself to death.”

“Go on" Nicole encouraged

“Well, you see after Curtis died Wy took it especially hard. She started drinking herself away. One day some comic book guy researching Wyatt Earp ran into her and offered to pay her good morning to use her name and likeness in his new series. She being Wynonna took the chance to make a quick buck agreed.” Waverly pondered for a moment how much of Wynonna’s story to tell. “Turns out he hadn’t been totally upfront with her about the project. She found out in the worst way too. A couple of the local guys ordered the comic through Doc's store. Being the nice guy, he is he never thought twice about it until the comics arrived. See Doc and Wynonna were a couple at the time so when the comic came in and the characterization of her made Jessica Rabbit look tame, he was hurt and angry. He thought she had gone and done it to make him look like an idiot. She was mortified that people would associate her with that filth. But in true Wynonna fashion instead of talking about her feelings, she dug in more and started drinking more. One day Gus stepped in and told her she couldn’t bare watch her drink herself to death, and she ought to take the money and see the world. Wy hoped the next flight aboard and has been living the high life in Greece. That was seven years ago. Occasionally she calls, but not as much as she did in the beginning.” sadness filled Waverly’s eyes as she retold the story. “It was an especially hard couple of years for me back then. Wy leaving just made me feel more alone than I have had before.” Waverly continued to explain.

“So this spot means a lot to you huh? I mean with the connection to both Curtis and Wynonna and all.” Nicole asked as she studied the small brunette closer.

“I guess you could say it’s still sort of my safe place. The one place in the world that doesn’t seem tainted by all the pain.” Waverly spoke softly, almost in a whisper as she nervously wrung her hands.

They had stopped walking by this time, so Nicole reached over and placed one hand on top of Waverly’s, and the other she used to tip Waverly’s chin up, so she was once again looking into deep hazel eyes. Nicole couldn’t help but noticed how the light brought out the hidden gold flecks in Waverly’s eyes. “Waves, thank you for sharing this with me. Not just such a special location, but the story behind it, even though it’s still raw for you.” Nicole pulled Waverly in closer the instinct to hug her overpowering everything else. “Thank you for trusting me.” She said as she placed her chin on the other woman’s head and held her close. _She fits so perfectly in my arms like we weren’t meant for one another. _Both of them closed their eyes and melted into the embrace for a few minutes.

_I do trust you Nicole, and that is a very scary thought. We are from two different worlds, and This will never work. But a few more moments here can’t hurt any. It feels so good in her arms. Waverly, snap out of it this instant, this is Nicole Haught movie star. _

Waverly broke the embrace first instantly feeling the loss. “ Not much further now it’s just over that next ridge.” She said quickly putting on a fake smile.

Nicole could hear the waterfall long before she could see it. It wasn’t a huge waterfall by no means maybe 15ft tall at the top peak. But what stood out is how the river seemed to carve this mini mountain island as the river changed direction. Nicole was in awe of everything that was slowly coming in to view as the made it through the last line of trees on the edge.

“There it is,” Waverly pointed towards the bottom of the mountain where a giant cave had been carved out by water over the years.

“ Whoa, that is beautiful!” Nicole exclaimed, “No wonder you love this place” She shoots a wink at Waverly feeling her own cheeks flush a bit.

“It’s absolutely the best place. Wynonna and I used to call it Robbers cave when we were little. Curtis had told us some old west bank robbers had hidden out here trying to get away from Wyatt. He obviously found them but never found the money they stashed here. I think now the park officially calls it the hidden cave.” Waverly said as she shook her head, “Not nearly as cool”

“No, it’s really not as cool,” Nicole said holding back a laugh

Waverly playfully shoves Nicole “ Enough about me tell me something about you that I wouldn’t be able to google.”

“ I hate the phrase ‘Goodbye’ or ‘bye’. If I like someone, I will never say it, because it feels to finite. I never want to feel like this is the last time I will see someone.” Nicole confided as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh? Yeah, I never would have guessed that.” Waverly said

“Yeah, I have never said that out loud to anyone before.” The redhead said as she looked down at the toe of her boot moving in the dirt.

Catching Nicole’s eyes “ What do you say in those situations?”

“ It honestly depends on the person, but most of the time I just say talk to ya soon, or see ya.” Nicole went on more relaxed before, “ I know it must seem silly, but the last time I said Bye it was to my best friend Jewel. She died later that night, so I guess I felt like it was tied to saying goodbye.”

“It doesn’t sound silly to me at all,” Waverly said with a sympathetic tone. “I think it’s a sweet gesture, even if it wasn’t your fault.”

“Thanks, Waves. It’s kinda nice to say that out loud, and not have to worry about being judged for it.”

“You can tell me anything. I don’t know what you are used to given your profession, but anything you tell me will stay between you and me,” Waverly vowed as she opened her arms wide and spun in a circle “and this cave.”

Laughing Nicole says, “ Well now you have convinced me this really is a cave of wonders.”

Both girls laugh and explore the massive cave much like seven-year old’s looking for pirate treasure.

After a while of exploring the cave, and how the water moves around the rock mountain island protruding out of the river. “ So, are you ready to get your rock climbing on?” Waverly asked Nicole as she pointed over her shoulder at the rock face that was between the cave, and the waterfall.

“Are you kidding? I was born ready.” Nicole exclaimed as she flashed a dimpled grin at Waverly before taking in the rock face they were about to climb.

Waverly normally would guide the whole climb but the view from behind was one Waverly enjoyed. Nicole’s strong muscles on full display, and of course her ass looked so so good from this angle too. So, she was more than glad to let Nicole lead the way. Nicole missed her handgrip at one point about 25 ft up. She caught herself after a few feet, but it definitely took the wind out of her and Waverly for a second.

Waverly climbed right next to Nicole looking her over to make she was ok. “ Are you ok? Do we need to go back down?” she asked

“ I’m fine, just didn’t have as good of a handgrip as I thought I did. Sorry about that. “ Nicole explained apologetically.

“Nic it’s ok, no need to apologize. I am just glad you are ok.” Waverly said softly suddenly aware of how close the two of them were. Here the hang on the side of a cliff 20ft off the ground with mere inches between them. Waverly couldn’t help searching Nicole’s brown eyes for reassurance she was truly ok. What she found was a comforting softness, and felt familiar, and new at the same time. Waverly reached over to move a strand of hair out of her face. As the back of her fingers gently brushed against Nicole’s soft cheek, Nicole looked down at Waverly’s lips licking her ever so slightly. Waverly felt the blush creep up her cheeks at Nicole’s unconscious action. Waverly had taken a couple of classes on body langue as electives in college, and she knew what it most likely meant when Nicole looked at her lips like that. _Oh No! Nicole you can’t want to kiss me. Please no, don’t like me like that, I can’t handle it. You will go home in a few days, back to your glamorous life with hundreds of girls pining for your attention, and I will be here unable to escape that gorgeous smile of yours. It would hurt so much more if we kissed._

“Waves are you ok?” Nicole’s voice shakes Waverly out of her spiraling train of thought

“ Yes, I am fine, you just scared me for a moment there, I guess. Ready?” Waverly said pushing down all the thoughts that had just been running through her mind.

Once they reached the top Nicole marveled at the view. She could see the size of the canyon the river cut though from up here. It was all so impressive, every vista, every little thing about WildWood drew Nicole in more. “Everything is so beautiful here Waves,” Nicole spoke with a tone of Aww.

Waverly started to set up the small picnic she had packed for them so they could rest for a bit enjoying the view their new vantage point offered. They enjoyed the light lunch in relative silence not needing words at this moment.

“So yesterday Doc said you like Jazz and Standards. Who is your favorite artist?” Nicole asked Waverly as they packed up their lunch.

Waverly giggles “Yeah I like Jazz and the bluesy classic type music. If I had to pick favorites I would probably go with Jimmy Durante and Billie Holiday. There is just something about the simplicity of their music, and the feelings it conveys.”

“I can see that. They both do a great version of I’ll be seeing you. It’s certainly easier to dance to music from that era.” Nicole says smiling at Waverly

“ What type of music do you like Nic?” Waverly asked.

“I guess I tend to lean towards artists like P!nk but will listen to almost anything. For me, it’s the emotions the song invokes that gets me. I do have a soft spot for bluegrass though.” Nicole said as she shrugged her shoulders

“That doesn’t surprise me about you.” Waverly explained, “You are someone who looks beyond the basic labels for something more, something that makes you feel.”

“Waverly Earp, I do believe you see me like no one else ever has before.” Nicole acknowledged that Waverly was right about her. _ I unquestionably feel seen for the first time in a long time because of you Waves. _

They had gravitated close again, so close Nicole was sure Waverly could hear her heart beating faster. Once again Nicole’s eyes traveled from deep hazel eyes down to Waverly’s soft lips. The urge to just sweep the small brunette in her arms and kiss her was growing. _Get it together Haught. Waverly doesn’t like you like that. She is being nice because she runs a business and you are her client. Even if she did, how would it ever work? You live thousands of miles away, with a crazy, demanding life, and she lives here in the land of peace, and beauty. She lives the life you have always dreamed about. Could you ever ask her to give it up to be with you? _

Waverly noticed the look of Nicole’s face, almost like she was someplace else mentally. “Nicole? We need to start heading back now.” Waverly spoke softly

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking about how amazing this trip has turned out.” Nicole said attempting to smile

“I am glad you have enjoyed everything WildWood has to offer.” Waverly smiled trying not to read to much into what Nicole had said.

~~~

The ride to the airport was both the longest ride of Nicole’s life, and simultaneously the shortest ride of her life. The tension between the two of them was so thick. She had wasted her final chance to spend time alone with Waverly. To be immersed in this “fantasy” one last time before reality seeped back in to take hold.

Waverly would describe it the same way despite knowing that it was more than a little overdramatic. Although to be fair she had been ignoring or trying to, Nicole since they got back from their hike. She hadn’t planned on it, and now as she was pulling up to the drop off door for Nicole’s flight, she was regretting it. Waverly knew she had wasted valuable time she could have spent getting to know Nicole better. _Hell knows Nicole tried; she even extended her stay at the retreat in hopes of spending more time with me. Why do we have to be from two different worlds? One from in front of the public eye, and wanting to disappear into the woods away from the world. _

“Guess this is me,” Nicole said as she looked down at her hands unsure what else to say.

Waverly pulled the Jeep into the curbside drop off spot, “looks like it.” She couldn’t help how small her voice sounded. “ Thank you for choosing WildWood for your hiking, and relaxing needs.” Sitting up a bit straighter now trying to put her professional demeanor again. “It was a real pleasure meeting you Miss Haught.” Waverly stuck her hand out to shake Nicole’s hand goodbye.

Nicole took Waverly’s hand, “The pleasure was all mine Waves. I won’t soon forget the retreat or **you**. Thank you for an unforgettable experience.” Nicole couldn’t hide her feelings for the trip.

“Give them hell Wonder Woman,” Waverly said as she put on her best smile and winked at Nicole.

Nicole shook her head, simply smiled and began to unload all her bags. She quickly hopped into the Jeep leaned over to Waverly whose eyes were locked on hers, “I'll be seeing you, Waves.” Then she placed a gentle, but deliberate kiss on Waverly’s cheek before turning and exiting the Jeep to head inside the airport.

Waverly sat there a few minutes stunned_. Nicole Freaking Haught just kissed me on the cheek. _Waverly placed her hand over the spot on her cheek. It was still warm, and she could still feel the soft pressure those perfect lips had placed there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something lying in the seat next to her. It was an envelope with her name written on it. Nicole must have left it there when she got out of the Jeep, and Waverly had been too stunned by the kiss to notice until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to find us on Twitter @jpyratz


	7. Hello? Is anyone there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality for Waverly & Nicole looks very different, but there is one thing that seems to be the same for them both. No matter the miles they can't stop thinking about each other. Too bad they come from different worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it is an important chapter to move us to Warmer temperatures. ;)   
I promise the rest of the story is totally worth it.

A few weeks had passed since Nicole had flown back to L.A.; Dolls had been able to secure her a role in a small film that started filming two days after she got back. She had campaigned hard for this part, despite it being in a small budget film. It held the promise of learning from one of her favorite directors as well as allowing her be part of a compelling story. She needed to stay busy after her return from the retreat. To keep her mind from running away with her Nicole dived headfirst back into work, and her life in Los Angeles. Nicole spent her days going through the motions: wake up, work out, be on set by 8 AM, wrap up around 7 pm, head home, cook dinner, catch up on the messages she had missed throughout the day, shower, and then off to bed with the hopes of a few restful hours of sleep, before starting all over again. When Nicole couldn’t sleep, she would grab a glass of wine, her most recent book, or journal, and sit on the veranda. Her mind would inevitably wander back to WildWood and Waverly. The tall redhead would look out at the distant ocean and wonder if the small brunette was rowing on the lake at this very moment. 

Today should have been no different by all accounts. But today was different, Nicole had received a call saying she wasn’t needed on set for the rest of the week. Nicole picked up her phone to text Dolls about the change of plans this week.

Haught Shot: What are you up to today?

Dolls: I am in the office at the moment. Why what’s up?

Haught Shot: I’m not needed on set the rest of the week, and wondered if you wanted to get together for dinner. 

Dolls: I can’t do dinner tonight, but I would love to tomorrow. If you don’t have some hot date that is. Lol

Haught Shot: Ha Ha Ha you are so funny. No hot dates over here, too busy to even flirt, let alone date. I will see you tomorrow. 

Dolls: Are you sure it’s because you are too busy and not something else?

Haught Shot: What is that supposed to mean?

Dolls: Lol never mind. Just make sure you take your busy ass self to the store; you need some produce. 

Haught Shot: LMAO Whatever

As Nicole thought about the not so subtle advice Dolls had given her the phone started to buzz, “Dolls I don’t need to date some random girl I pick up at the grocery store.” Nicole answered without even looking at her phone. 

“Umm, Ok.” The voice on the other end sounded small and caught off guard. “ Nicole you know I would never tell you who to date or where to find said date, but I agree with you the grocery store seems a bit desperate, especially for someone like you who must have hundreds of girls swooning over you,” Jeremy said as he tried to hold back his laugh.

“Hey, Jer, sorry about that I didn’t look at my phone and I thought you were Dolls. He has been on my case about not going out enough.” Nicole said exasperated

“I kinda figured as much. Why is he so concerned with your dating life anyways?” asked Jeremy

“ For him, my dating life is free publicity and keeps my name on everyone’s lips. I know deep down in his heart he just wants me to find that someone that makes me happy, but sometimes it seems like the publicity is more important.” Nicole told Jeremy. It was more information than she probably should have shared with him. At that moment she just needed someone to listen to her. 

“ Well, how does he know you haven’t met your person? Maybe you have, and the timing is off at the moment. Or you are destined for some great love story and are just stuck in act one because you are both too stubborn to see the stars aligning right in front of you.” Jeremy was just rambling at this point much to Nicole’s amusement

“Jer, Jer calm down there buddy.” Nicole started laughing “ I am not looking for some great romance story they are so overrated. Where is all of this coming from?” Nicole’s curiosity peaked.

“Well… Doc gets in a lot of books for Waverly, and occasionally she will get a love story or two in, and I read them after her. I am a hopeless romantic what can I say?” He said in a sheepish tone like he hated admitting it. 

“I get that! I will let you in on a secret. So am I!” Nicole whispered into the phone.

Nicole and Jeremy ended up talking for over an hour about pretty much everything. She told him about L.A., which Cons she was looking forward to, and even about watching the ocean late at night. He filled her in on how Spring at WildWood was in full swing. He even gave her updates on Gus, Nedley, Doc, the whole gang seemed to be good, as did the guest. Jeremy talked about everyone except for Waverly which concerned Nicole. Her mind couldn’t help but wonder how the smaller woman was doing. 

“Jer, you told me about everyone, but…” Nicole’s voice trailed off trying to figure out how to ask about Waverly. “How is Waves? Is she ok?” She spoke softly as she was finally able to spit the words out. 

“She’s ok, I guess” His voice was small again, and he seemed to be searching for the right words. Jeremy felt torn between the two friends. Nicole, because he felt like she had a right to know Waverly wasn’t her normal bubbly self, and really hadn’t been since Nicole left. But at the same time, he felt the need to be loyal to Waverly and except her ‘I’m ok, really Jer’ answer. Even though he knew it wasn’t the truth. “Waverly has been working extra hard to get everything ready with the trails before the busy season hits. Summer will be here before we all know it, and it will be too late for the finer point maintenance. Personally part of me honestly feels like she is using it as an excuse to hide out in that secret cave of hers.” Jeremy said pointedly

“Does she not spend a lot of time at the cave normally?” Nicole asked

“Not really, she may go up there once or twice a year. Normally it’s when she is dealing with some inner conflict with herself, and she wants to clear her head.” Jeremey suddenly realized he said to much. “Please don’t let her know I told you. I’m not supposed to even know that, or where the cave is. She guards it as one of her deepest secrets.” 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell her anything. Plus, you are the only one from WildWood I have stayed in touch with.” Nicole said sadly

“I… I thought surely Waverly would have kept in touch with you. The way she talks about you sometimes I… I just assumed.” Jeremy said

“Nope, but I understand she can’t possibly stay in contact with every single person who stays at the retreat.” 

“But you aren’t just anyone, you are Nicole Haught, you made her…” Jeremy quickly stopped what he was about to say. “ Hey, I got to go guests are starting to arrive, and I am playing host by myself tonight. I will talk to you later Nicole. Get out of the house, and have some fun Captain.” The young man said as he hung up the phone.

Nicole was left with more questions than answers from her conversation with Jeremy. Nicole thought back to the hike, and the time in the cave trying to remember if Waverly had said anything about never taking anyone there. Nicole searched her memories trying to figure out if she had missed something, something important. Coming up blank of anything besides how Waverly made her feel, and how bad she regretted not kissing Waverly square on the lips as they hung off the side of the cliff. 

The week seemed to move quickly for Nicole, but she did get a lot accomplished. Nicole felt restless so she decided to rearrange her furniture which helped for a few hours. She decided to go to the store to restock her bare pantry. Nicole flirted with the girl in the bakery, until she felt like a skeeze-ball for laughing at the cake euphemisms of a complete stranger. Nicole even ran on the beach for a couple of days. With the week winding down she still couldn’t shake the feeling there was something she needed to be doing, someplace she needed to be. Sunday rolled around, and Nicole made her way into the Sirius XM Radio station to give an interview about her latest project and such. She liked this host, he was laid back, and it didn’t feel like an interview, plus he was known for interviewing on the rooftop veranda. He seems to think it makes a better background for the Livestream video part for those who had the Sirius XM app. 

“Nicole Haught this is Mac River he will be interviewing you today.” The intern said as she pointed towards the tall lanky light-haired man who was standing up from his chair. 

Mac moved his sunglasses to sit on the top of his head, holding back his sun dyed hair. He looked like he just came from a day of surfing for this interview. He reached out his hand to shake hands with Nicole. “Nicole Freaking Haught it’s such a pleasure to see you again mate,” Mac said in his unmistakable Australian accent.

Nicole greeted the man like an old friend. “Hey Mac, Good to see you again, it’s been too long. Thanks for having me on today.” 

They sat there and talked about her current project and how excited she was to be able to play such an important character, how representation in Hollywood was slowly getting better for the queer community. He had asked her about her philanthropy work she had been doing during her downtime from filming. All and all the interview seemed to go rather well, it even felt effortless talking about all her projects, and even about her future aspirations to a degree. 

“Nicole I just have to ask how do you find time for it all? I mean you look way more relaxed and reenergized than you did last time we had you on the show, and you have even more on your plate. What is your secret?” Mac asked Nicole catching her off guard. 

“Well Mac thanks, I guess? I mean that’s exactly what every young Hollywood actress wants to hear you look better than last time.” Nicole said as she laughed at Mac starting to squirm not expecting that answer.

“ That’s not how I meant it. You always look good. This time there is just some extra sparkle in your eye. If I didn’t know better, I would say you had some secret. Or maybe just some new relaxation technique we all need to learn.” Mac tried to explain

“Thanks, Mac. I have simply found a way to have more balance in my life, and I have been spending more time in nature re-discovering the world for the first time. Sometimes one just needs a bit of perspective change to see just how truly beautiful the world is. Don’t be afraid to climb that rock wall the view is probably pretty breathtaking.” Nicole said as she thought back to her hike with Waverly and how at peace she felt. She then looked at the camera right over his shoulder a threw it a wink as her signature dimple smile spread across her face.

“Dang, you are like a walking bumper sticker. As if the girls weren’t already crazy enough over those dimples of yours.” Mac laughed as the producer called wrap on the interview.

“Thanks, Mac, for the endorsement, but at the moment I am not even trying to get a date.” She said playfully. 

“Oh, come on. Why not Nicole you have so much going for you, and I bet any girl would be lucky to snag you.” Mac sounded almost disappointed as he spoke. That was starting to become a recurring thing when Nicole talked about her lack of love life. _Why is everyone suddenly so interested in me dating? Do I look lonely or something?_

Nicole gave her cocky smile once more, “You said it yourself, Mac. I have so much on my plate right now.” She shrugged and shook his hand “Thanks for a fun interview like always.” 

“Ok you keep your secrets, but I know two things,” He held up two fingers and looked at her intensely. “One, You Nicole aren’t like the other A-listers I interview regularly. You have something deeper, and special. Honestly, you are too good for this town. Two you deserve someone who sees that in you. I think you know who she is I see it in your eyes.” Nicole could feel the blush creep up along with some underlying panic. “Don’t worry Nicole I am not going to tell anyone what I really think you found while you were out in ‘Nature.’” The blonde surfer looked at her with an ornery smile and reached up to pat her on the back as he walked away. 

Nicole stood there stunned a few minutes, more than a little surprised about what Mac had said to her. All too aware that he was talking about one Waverly Earp, without even having to utter her name. She knew Waverly saw her, knew that Waverly wasn’t just star-struck, or really interested in her fame. Nicole laughed to herself at the thought running threw her mind at that moment. _The only reason Waverly even acknowledges my fame is to __tease me about it. _Nicole wasn’t sure yet how she knew all of this, but she felt it down to the very marrow in her bones. Now she just had to figure out what she wanted to do with this information. Does she act on it, or does she push it down as deep as she can? These were the kinds of questions that would continue to race through her mind for days. Always coming to the same confusing conclusion. _I can’t be so hung up on someone I just met once. I need to be around Waverly again, and then I will see this has all been some baseless flight of fancy. _

“That’s it!” Nicole accidentally said out loud.

~~~

Later that night Nicole was spinning her phone around between her fingers growing more anxious about her decision by the moment. She almost certainly would have kept this up for hours if it hadn’t been for hitting the call button when she almost dropped her phone. By the time she caught the phone, it was already ringing.

“Hello,” a faint voice could be heard as she brought the phone to her ear. “Hello? Is anyone there?” said the small brunette Nicole couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Waves?” Nicole said unprepared for Waverly to be the one who answered. She had expected Jeremy or maybe Nedley, but not Waverly. _This is such a bad idea._

“Nicole is that you?” Waverly asked confused by why Nicole would be calling WildWood, especially at this time.

“Hey, Waves! Sorry for calling so late.” Nicole sounded just as nervous as she felt which was super nervous. “Wait how did you know it was me?”

“It’s fine, not even that late.” Waverly lied not wanting Nicole to hang up. “I knew it was you because I know your voice.” She giggled “Plus you are the only person who calls me Waves, besides maybe Wynonna.” Her tone quickly sounding like this was the only and most logical conclusion to draw.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Nicole said instinctively rubbing the back of her neck.

“ So, Nic why are you calling?”

“ Umm, Well I have missed yo...” Nicole suddenly realized she hadn’t thought this out at all. “ I missed WildWood and the peace it offers.”

“Oh,” Waverly’s voice sounded sadder. She was disappointed it wasn’t her Nicole missed. She quickly realized how silly it was to think that Nicole Haught could miss her. 

“ I wanted to see if you had any open cabins this coming week?” Nicole quickly asked so she didn’t have to focus on how sad Waverly sounded.

“Let me take a look here real quick.” Waverly quickly put on her professional voice. “ You are in luck not only do we have an opening it happens to even be cabin 8” Waverly quickly rearranged a couple of the other guests to make sure Nicole could be in Cabin 8.

“ Great! That is amazing news Waves, thanks.” Nicole spoke as relief rushed over her. She knew staying in the same cabin would allow her to reproduce her first trip as closely as possible so she could see if her feelings for the smaller woman were real or just an illusion caused by feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. _For science._

“ I will get your booking finished here really quickly. Will you be using the pseudo name again this time?” The brunette asked as if this was a normal question to ask any visitor. 

“ No, I think I just want to be Nicole this time.” She replied sheepishly.

“ Ok, well then I have it all set up for you. Will you be needing transportation from the airport this time as well?” Waverly’s voice seemed more hopeful this time.

“That would be great Waves. You really do think of everything.” Nicole said appreciatively of Waverly thinking about that small detail. 

“No worries Nic! It’s a big reason why being a planner works so well with this job.” Waverly said her smile apparent in her voice. “ How about I pick you up? Does that work for you?”

“ That would be perfect Waves. I love that idea!” Nicole’s excitement at Waverly’s suggestion almost caused the Redhead to drop her phone. 

“Sounds like a plan then. My number is 867-5309. That way you can text me when your plane departs and lands, or if anything changes on your end.” Waverly felt herself rambling nervously after giving Nicole her number.

“ Waves you are the best. Thank you so much!” Nicole said with such joy that Waverly could hear her smile on the phone. 

“If that is all Nicole, I will let you go after all it is late,” Waverly spoke unsure what else to say to the Redhead. 

“ Oh, right yeah sorry again for calling so late. Thanks again Waves I appreciate you helping me get booked for a return visit… to WildWood.” Nicole said as she caught herself feeling overwhelmed with joy. She could almost convince herself that it was about getting back to the beautiful vistas and nature WildWood provided. Almost. 

“ Good Night Nic! Get some sleep ok?!” Waverly said softly into the phone. She couldn’t explain why she was happy, yet nervous Nicole was booking a second trip to the retreat, and so soon. She just knew Nicole gave her butterflies just talking to her on the phone. 

“Sweet Dreams Waves! I’ll be seeing you.” Nicole responded to the small brunette before hanging up the phone.

~~~~~

Waverly sat back in her chair and ran her hand threw her hair as she tried to grasp what had just happened. Suddenly her phone on the counter chimed indicating she had a new message.

Unknown Number: Waves, this is Nicole Haught. I just thought you should have my number too. 😉😉

Waves: Thank you! That will be super helpful. Kinda hard to pick a girl up without her number. Lol

Capt. ( Nic) Haught: Lol that’s a very good point.

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Btw I am really looking forward to seeing YOU again Waves. I will let you go now Good night!

Waves: I look forward to seeing YOU too Nic. Sweet Dreams. I’ll be seeing you Wonder Woman! 😉😉😊

~~~~

Waverly nervously ran her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face over and over. She was parked at the pickup spot she and Nicole had agreed on earlier in the week. She was outside the main gate door closest to the baggage claim, leaning against her Jeep. They had been texting almost daily since Nicole had booked her second trip. Each of them played it off like they were just trying to get the details for the trip right, but it was more than that. The small brunette adjusted her outfit again. She had chosen to wear a white t-shirt that said, ‘Fuck Labels’, under a black dress jacket. She looked up at the door once again as she grabbed at the jacket to anxiously adjusted it again. The doors in front of her opened, and she could see the redhead she had been waiting for. Waverly felt her heart race and stomach fill with butterflies when she made eye contact with Nicole. Nicole had her signature smile, and dimples on full display. For a moment Waverly would have sworn Nicole’s smile couldn’t get any bigger, then it did. _Damn, she hasn’t to know the power she has in that million-watt smile. _

Nicole stopped in her tracks at the sight of Waverly adjusting her jacket, and looking stunningly beautiful. She had to catch her breath and swallow the lump in her throat before she continued to walk towards the brunette. Waverly’s smile was so large it reached her eyes as they became tiny half-moons. _Wow, her smile takes my breath away. Yep, Haught, you got it bad, no science needed. _

“Welcome Back!” The small brunette made her way towards the redhead to welcome her.

Nicole let out the breath she had been holding since she laid eyes on Waverly. “Good to be back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We love reading your comments, and kudos so much.   
For your patience here is a little Easter Egg for you. The Retreat is named WildWood after the song that plays the 1st time Nicole and Waverly kiss in the series. S1 E9. Yell at us on Twitter or here if you want.


	8. Science be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y’all know I live up here right?” Nedley said as he turned with the last step that led to the loft apartment above the barn. His face suddenly red as he realizes what he just walked in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry 100 times over. So here it is, please make sure you are well hydrated because this burn is all-consuming. ( Ok that may just be us)   
As always thanks for reading, and your feedback. We both see it and love it.

The night air was brisk as the stars started to peak out and the sky grew darker. Waverly’s lungs were full of the smell of moist dirt and the various types of trees that surrounded the hidden path on the back of the property. On the trip from the airport, Nicole had asked if they could meet up later at her cabin so Nicole could give her a proper ‘thank you’ for everything Waverly had done putting together this trip and picking her up.

Nicole never expected to receive special treatment anywhere she went, and she damn sure never wanted Waverly to think she was ungrateful by any measure. Tonight, she was going to show her appreciation for everything the brunette woman had done for her. She was just going to be Nicole cooking dinner for beautiful Waverly. She figured it would give them a chance to get to know each other better.

Waverly stood nervously outside the front door of cabin 8. _Why am I nervous it’s just Nicole? _She had no clue what this thank you could possibly be, but that didn’t stop her mind from racing through a million different possibilities, some of which were far more distracting than others. _Did she bring me something from L.A.? Does it have something to do with that interview she did? She did reach out shortly after that interview. _Her mind had even concocted some rather salacious scenarios that left a warm crimson blush on her cheeks. Waverly looked down at the gold dress she had changed into when she got home. She only really had gotten to break this dress out a couple of times. One was Stephanie Jones’s engagement party, and the other was Chrissy and Rosita’s going away party. _I hope this dress isn’t too much for whatever this is. _Waverly raised her hand finally getting the courage to knock the door opened.

“Waves?” Nicole said as she opened the door to the cabin after thinking she heard something outside a moment before.

“ Hi!,” Waverly said as she gave a small wave, “ I hope I’m not too early.” She smiled as she noticed the look on Nicole’s face.

Nicole stood there in front of Waverly taking in her outfit. “ You… you look beautiful Waves,” Nicole managed to say as she lipped the word ‘Wow’ silently to herself. “ Your timing is perfect dinner is almost ready.” She flashed her dimpled smile at the smaller woman as she gestured for her to come in.

“Dinner huh? I don’t remember you asking me out to dinner.” The brunette said teasingly as she hung up her coat.

Nicole started to stammer when she caught the growing smile on Waverly’s face. _She’s not mad, she’s teasing you, Haught. Two can play that game. “Well_, I once had this amazingly kind and stunning woman thank me for my service by taking me to dinner. I knew after that I had to step up showing her my appreciation. So I decided cooking for her might be a good start.” Nicole smiled as she went to the stove to check on dinner.

“ She sounds like a very smart woman. I personally think food is definitely a top 10 way to show appreciation.” Waverly said as she scooted practically into Nicole’s side to see what was on the menu.

“ It’s a vegan stir fry with mushrooms and broccoli. I hope you don’t mind. I just wanted to do something nice for you. If it’s too presumptuous we don’t…” the redhead rambled until she was cut off by Waverly putting her fingers over her lips.

“ It’s great! Really! Nic, it is so thoughtful of you. You just flew in a few hours ago, after a full week of filming and here you are cooking me dinner. How could a girl turn down such a sweet gesture?” Waverly spoke softly but with a confidence that even Nicole couldn’t misread.

As Waverly moved her fingers Nicole’s body seemed to chase the feeling leaning closer to her. “ It’s the least I could do for you Waves.” She smiled down at the other girl. Then she held up a wooden spoon with some of the stir-fried vegetables on it. “ Would you like a taste?” Nicole asked still holding the spoon up.

“Oh my god, yes please,” Waverly said as she leaned in and took the spoon in her mouth as Nicole stood there still holding it in shock.

Nicole hadn’t planned on directly feeding Waverly, but damn if that didn’t work out even better. The simple act of trust on the part of the brunette took away her breath. _Those lips… my… this girl is slowly burning me alive. Damn…_Nicole was quickly realizing science be dammed she was just proving to be more hopelessly under Waverly’s spell than she cared to admit. Nicole knew she didn’t want to overstep or mess this up in any way, so she decided she would follow Waverly’s lead, and just enjoy whatever **might** happen.

“Mmmmm oooooh Yum,” Waverly moaned as she covered her mouth as she chewed the veggies. “Wow Nicole who knew you were so talented with your hands…” Waverly quickly tried to backtrack when she realized how her previous statement sounded. “I mean you’re cooking skills …” she said stumbling over her words, feeling her cheeks getting warmer.

“I told you I have many talents Waves, acting being the least of them,” Nicole said as she reached out using her thumb to wipe some food, at the side of Waverly’s mouth, off. Her honey brown eyes lost in the soft hazel eyes that looked sweetly back at her.

Clearing her throat and breaking all contact by looking down at her feet Waverly finally spoke, “How can I help?”

“Can you set the table while I finish this up?” Nicole asked as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the stove.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Waverly said as she grabbed a couple of plates and glasses. “What can I get you to drink?” she asked the redhead.

“There is a bottle of something in the fridge. I think you will like it.” Nicole said never even turning around.

“Do you mean the Wine or the Whiskey?” Waverly asked Nicole

Laughing Nicole says, “Well I got the Whiskey for later, but you are welcome to have it if you would prefer. But I think once you read the label to the wine you won’t give it a second thought.” Her smile grew as she watched Waverly’s eyes grow in surprise as she read the label of the wine.

“Cave Spring Cellars Riesling Icewine?” Waverly said in shock.

“Yep!” Nicole said popping the p

“But how did you…” Waverly said as she started to wonder when Nicole was able to go grocery shopping let alone how she was able to get it in the cabin. She knew she had personally checked this cabin before leaving to pick up Nicole from the airport. “Nic how did you get all this food? It wasn’t in the cabin when I left to pick you up today.”

“Simple, I made connections last time I was here, and they were able to help me get everything I needed. I just had to tell them I planned on cooking dinner for you and wanted to make it special. It arrived here after you had already left to pick me up. I wanted to surprise you, and not scare you away.” Nicole said smiling at the other girl.

Making air quotes, “By ‘Your connections’ you mean Doc and Jeremy?” Waverly was curious by nature and this was not going by unsolved. “Which one told you about the wine?” she said looking sternly at the redhead.

“Yes, and Gus too. Who do you think gave me the recipe, and told me what you like in your veggie stir fry?” Nicole quickly realized she needed to explain more. “I made arrangements for everything you see here tonight to be ready for pick up from Doc's today. With a little careful planning, we were able to get everything, and Nedley was kind enough to pick it all up and bring it back here while you picked me up. As for the wine, Jer might have let it slip that this is your favorite wine, and you only get it when it’s a really really special occasion. Please don’t be mad at any of them. None of them would have helped if they didn’t all love you, and wanted to see you get the appreciation you deserve.” Nicole said almost apologetically.

“It is my favorite wine. It’s also nearly a $100 US for a bottle.” Waverly paused as it all started to sink in, “Nic you really did all of this for me? Even though you weren’t sure I would say yes, let alone to dinner?” she said softer because she was slightly embarrassed by her outrage earlier.

“Yeah, I really did Waves. You deserve so much more…” Nicole said as she ran her hand through her hair and looked down at her jeans. “I li... like I said I wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you have done for me.”

“Well, Thank you, Nic. It means a lot to me that you did all of this.” Waverly said as she grabbed Nicole and pulled her into a warm embrace. Both girls stood there in the hug for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Waverly and Nicole both couldn’t help but think how well they fit together, and how right this hug felt. _It’s like coming home_.

*ding, diiiiinnngg* the timer on the stove went off breaking them out of their bubble and back to reality.

~~~

After dinner, Nicole and Waverly moved outside to the back-patio chairs. Neither one of them seemed in any hurry for the night to end.

Nicole walked back outside after going in to get them their 5th bottle of wine. “I hope you don’t mind I grabbed you a quilt off the bed,” Nicole said as she reached out to place the blanket on Waverly’s lap. “ You looked cold.”

Waverly straightened the blanket out over her lap and readjusted the other blanket she already had around her shoulders. “ No, it’s perfect actually. Thank you!” she said appreciatively

“My pleasure!” the redhead said with a wink. “ So we were talking about our favorite movies before I went in. What do you think is the most romantic line in a movie?” Nicole asked as she refilled both of their wine glasses.

“You are going to make fun of me and laugh.” The brunette said embarrassment written all over her sweet face.

“ Well, that does depend on what movie you quote.” Nicole’s smile was soft as she spoke. “ If you pick the Notebook then I definitely will.” Her cocky smile emerged

“ It’s not the Notebook,” Waverly said as she laughed. “ It’s actually from ‘When Harry Met Sally', ‘I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.’” Her eyes closely watching Nicole’s as she spoke the line. Waverly noticed the deep brown eyes of the redhead grow softer, almost warmer. She hadn’t really expected that reaction from the girl next to her.

“That’s a great line. I wouldn’t say greatest of all time, but I would give it top 20 for sure.” Nicole said as she thought about the scene it was from.

“ Ok, Haught shot, what in your not so humble opinion is the most romantic line in a movie?” Waverly said challenging the taller woman.

“ That’s easy! ‘You’re a Wanker number 9’ If that’s not romantic I don’t know what is.” Nicole said throwing a wink at Waverly.

Waverly rubbed the side of her head trying not to laugh. “ Well, that explains so much.”

“ What does that mean?”

“ Simple, if that is the most romantic line you can come up with then I now know why you are single.” Waverly couldn’t stop the laugh this time.

“ Hey,” Nicole tried to look offended, “ That is not the case at all. I will have you know I am single because I can’t cook.” She smiled letting her dimple come out.

“Nope, not buying it. I just ate some of the best vegan stir fry I have ever had. Plus, I know you have good taste in wine.” Waverly said holding up her glass.

“Honestly, it’s because I want something more than a 15 minutes of fame relationship. I guess I am just an idealist that way.” Nicole spoke softly as she drained her glass.

“ I can understand that. Just wanting someone to see you, like really see you, not just the mask you show the world. I don’t think you’re an idealist.” Waverly said as she looked out over the lake.

They were both quiet for a few minutes just breathing in the night air, and letting everything from the evening sink in further. The moonlight bounced off the lake and lit Nicole’s face as Waverly studied every inch of her face. She was definitely not going to be able to sleep tonight without thinking about this woman beside her. The subtle beauty mark under her left eye, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, even the subtle smile lines from all the laughs they had shared tonight. Nicole was beautiful there was no doubt about that, but she was also kind, generous, smart, and she could make Waverly laugh full-heartedly. _She is so much more than I ever imagined she would be. She’s the best sort of human, the kind who just wants to love and be loved in return. _

With a small shake of her head, Waverly spoke, “ It’s getting late, I should probably head home.” She started to get up. All the wine hitting her at once, as she started to lose her balance.

Waverly fell smack into Nicole’s lap, “I am not sure it’s really safe for you to try and go anywhere further than that bed in there.” Nicole said softly as she pointed towards the bed.

“ I am fine. After all, I am an Earp, we can drink anyone under the table and still make it home without any issues.” Waverly said defiantly

“ Oh, so you just wanted to sit in my lap then huh? Don’t get me wrong I’m not complaining at all. I am all for a pretty woman sitting in my lap.” Nicole smiled trying to ease some tension.

“No,” she said pushing back on Nicole’s chest. “I just lost my balance, nothing else so don’t get any ideas, Casanova,” Waverly said as she tried to stand up again and stumbling a bit more.

“Ok, ok I won’t get any ideas Waves.” Nicole said as she wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist to help steady her. “but I can’t in all good consciousness let you leave, and potentially get hurt. You can have the bed, and I will sleep on the love seat.” Nicole said guiding the smaller girl back into the cabin.

“ I can’t Nic, that’s your bed, you’re a guest, I can’t ask you to sleep on the loveseat. Plus it’s not big enough for you.” Waverly attempted to protest.

“ Waves it’s ok I promise. You aren’t asking me to do anything, I am offering. Plus, I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t know you are safe and I did everything in my power to help keep you that way.” Nicole turned towards Waverly to look at her. As she locked her gaze with those beautiful hazel eyes, Nicole softly spoke one of the most powerful words in the English language “Stay? Waves please stay".

Waverly might have just melted like butter right then and there. _Who knew those words could hold so much power and promise?_

“Ok I will stay but I won’t take your bed.” Waverly conceded

“This isn’t really a negotiation you know,” Nicole said handing Waverly a pair of sweats, and an Air Force t-shirt. Nicole grabbed an extra pillow out of the closet. Waverly always tried to make sure the cabins had extra blankets and pillows just in case. The redhead went about making her bed on the loveseat trying to give Waverly some privacy to change.

“ I didn’t know you were in the U.S. Air Force. How is that possible since your Canadian?” Waverly asked looking at the shirt she was now wearing.

“First off, most people don’t even have a clue I am Canadian. Secondly, I wasn’t in the Air Force Carol Danvers was. I did some training with the Air Force for the role, and they gave me the shirt.” Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly crawl into the big bed wearing her clothes.

As Waverly snuggled into the bed she noticed an extra blanket had ended up on it for her. She admired it for a few moments knowing it was just one more subtle way for Nicole to care for her. Waverly could feel her heart swell at the gesture. She turned to say something to Nicole and stopped abruptly. Nicole was by the back door locking up, and changing clothes. The moonlight came through the window slowly spilling over the redhead. Waverly could see the defined muscles in not only Nicole’s shoulders but all the way down her back. Taking a moment to watch them ripple as Nicole stood there in nothing but her sports bra, and boxer briefs. _Holy shitballs she looks even more unbelievably beautiful in person._ Waverly’s whole body seemed to hum and catch fire at the sight of Nicole standing in the moonlight barely dressed. Knowing that Nicole would soon turn around and catch her staring Waverly took one last look at Nicole’s perfectly toned ass, and thighs. Appreciating the fact they were toned, even defined, but still seemed soft. Waverly sighed and then flipped over facing the other direction. Nicole came over and crawled into her makeshift bed on the loveseat across from Waverly. They were less than 8 ft apart, and might as well be sharing the same bed Waverly thought._ At least then we would both have the chance to be comfortable._

“Good Night Waves" Nicole whispered into the darkness.

“Sweet Dreams Nic" Waverly responded quietly

~~~

The sun peaked through the crack in the curtain causing Waverly to stir. Suddenly she heard movement behind her and quickly turned not remembering where she was for a moment. There laid Nicole laying half on half off the loveseat. Waverly had no clue how Nicole could be comfortable let alone sound asleep. Nicole’s left leg was sticking over the end of the loveseat, from her knee down just hanging in mid-air, and her right side of her body looked like it might just slide off onto the floor. Red hair spread every which way including across her eyes. If it wasn’t for the small snores coming out the redhead Waverly might have been worried she was dead. _What an adorable goofball. It’s unfair how attractive Nicole is even in this state._

Waverly gathered up her belongings from around the cabin. _I guess I really did make myself at home last night_. She quietly laughed to herself as she slipped her ankle boots on while still wearing the sweats she had worn to bed the night before. She made her way over to the loveseat not sure if she should wake Nicole up or not. _I don’t want to slip out without saying goodbye, but she looks so peaceful and I don’t want to wake her either._ Opting to not wake Nicole up, Waverly bent down, brushed a strand of hair away from Nicole’s face, and placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s forehead just below the hairline.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening,” Waverly whispered before standing back up to leave.

“Anything for you Waves" Nicole responded in her sleep.

Waverly smiled as she opened the back door and snuck out heading off into the woods towards the direction she came from the night before. When she made it to her cabin she laid down to think about the previous night. Deciding not to worry about anything that **might** happen she knew she just enjoyed being around Nicole and didn’t want to waste this opportunity to spend time with her like she had last time. Waverly grabbed her phone sending a text for Nicole to find when she woke up.

Waves 6:30 am: I wanted to let you know I made it home safely. Also, I had a really great time last night. Thank you!

Capt. (Nic) Haught 11:00 AM: Well that’s a first. I don’t think I have ever had a beautiful woman sneak out on me after cooking her dinner and sharing my bed with her. 😉

Capt. (Nic) Haught: I had a really great time to Waves.

Waves: Well can’t have that head of yours getting any bigger than it already is. 😋

Capt. (Nic) Haught: I would have made you breakfast. Lol

Waves: Well we both know breakfast would have led to other things,… like lunch. I just didn’t have it in me to wake you. You were so peaceful looking. Although I am not sure how you were comfortable laying there all night.

Capt. (Nic) Haught: I am an expert couch sleeper, but my main focus was knowing you were safe.

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Btw I would have been more than ok with Brunch. 🤔😏😉

Waverly could feel the blush creep up her chest to her cheeks from reading that last text, knowing exactly where the double entendre originated from.

Waves: I would like to see you again tonight if you don’t have any plans.

Capt. (Nic) Haught: I would love to see you again tonight.

Waves: Yay! Meet me at the stables around 7:PM

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Yes Ma’am! 😉

~~~~

Nicole was excited about seeing Waverly again so soon. _At least she isn’t ignoring me as she did after the hike._ Nicole was worried she had crossed a line last night asking Waverly to stay. If she was honest with herself she was beyond surprised to wake up and see any message from Waverly. The redhead wasn’t exactly sure what they were doing this evening, but since they were meeting at the stables, she thought it probably was something to do with the horses. As she walked around the corner, she saw the petite brunette leading two horses out into the paddock. The evening sun danced through her hair as it fell over one shoulder in a loose braid. Waverly was wearing a green and dark yellow flannel over a simple white v neck tee that was tucked into her skintight jeans. Nicole was completely lost in watching how graceful Waverly moved. She took a few more minutes to just enjoy the view and the idea that she gets to spend another evening with this amazing woman.

Waverly was lost in the task of getting the two horses ready for their sunset ride. She didn’t often take the horses out after dark, especially with guests, because the forest can be quite different after dark. Tonight, was an exception._ Hell, Nicole is an exception. _She wanted to show the redhead the meadow after dark. The way it lights up with all the fireflies is magical. Just then she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. There stood Nicole with a mesmerized look on her face. Nicole had on a red and blue flannel buttoned halfway up, but the black form-fitting tee shirt underneath could still be seen. Her light blue jeans and hiking boots completed the look, that was quickly becoming one of Waverly’s favorites.

“ See anything you like?” Waverly said playfully

Nicole smiled sheepishly knowing she got caught staring at Waverly. “Something like that. I just realized how much I had missed Nightingale.” She responded playfully.

“Then get your butt over here and help me. I want to show you something and it’s a bit of a ride to get there.” Waverly said holding the reins out to Nicole.

~~~~

Time seemed to stand still for both Waverly and Nicole. The only real measure of it was the distance they had rode, and the changing sky. It was now totally dark except the light from the rising moon, and the stars that could be seen through the open treetops. Waverly was in the lead and therefore the first to breach the meadow. She guided her horse over so that Nicole could make the clearing.

Nicole was awestruck at how beautiful the meadow was at night. She could see it was full of wildflowers in all stages of bloom which filled the air with their own beautiful blend of fragrances. She looked up to see the sky for the 1st time totally unobstructed. The stars looked as if they were close enough to touch.

“Wow! I can’t remember if I have ever seen the sky look so full or clear. You definitely don’t get this view back home” Nicole said in amazement.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Waverly said as she sat on her horse right next to Nicole looking into the night sky and stealing glances of Nicole taking it all in.

Waverly carefully dismounted her horse and grabbed the blanket attached to her saddle and laid it out on the ground. As she sat down, she motioned for Nicole to join her. Nicole wasted no time following Waverly. She grabbed the extra blanket attached to her saddle and put it around the brunette’s shoulders as she sat down next to her. They sat there watching the meadow light up with fireflies as the forest seemed to adjust to them and go on about its night. Their voices were barely above a whisper so that they would scare away any animals around them. Nicole and Waverly had been sitting facing each other picking up on their conversation from the night before. Both painfully aware of the moonlight dancing across the other in the most beautiful way.

Waverly thought about how easy it was to be around Nicole. She couldn’t remember the last time anything in her life was this effortless. It didn’t hurt that Nicole was so damn easy on the eyes, but it was something more than that, she just couldn’t quite place her finger on it. They both had been quiet for a while just enjoying the night and the company. Neither Nicole or Waverly even tried to hide their admiration for the other any longer. Ever so often Waverly would catch herself looking at Nicole’s lips. Both had one leg stretched out while the leg closest to the other was bent so their knees leaned against one another. Their hands were inches away as they sat up with their arms resting across the bent knees. Every few seconds Nicole’s fingers would gently caress the back of Waverly’s hand. Their conversation would ebb and flow almost as if they had always known each other. All the while their bodies unconsciously sought contact with the other.

Nicole sat up a bit more taking her other hand to brush some hair out of Waverly’s face softly. “Thanks for sharing this with me Waves. I love seeing all of this for the first time through your eyes.” She said leaning impossibly closer.

“It’s nice to have someone I can share all of this with,” Waverly said huskier than she intended as she looked down at Nicole’s lips again and imagined kissing them until both of their lips were swollen.

Without warning, Nightingale nuzzled the side of Nicole’s face with enough force Nicole almost fell over.

“Hey! What’s all that about?” Nicole said shocked and disappointed by the interruption.

“She’s probably hungry or something,” Waverly said as she looked down at her watch. “ It’s getting late we should head back.” She said as she stood up and started getting ready to head back to the stables.

~~~~

The ride back was a quiet one with neither girl knowing what to say, or even where to go from here. When they got back it was almost midnight. Nicole helped Waverly get the horses taken care of before putting them back into their stalls.

Waverly was filling up the water buckets when all a sudden she felt cold water splash across her front. In total shock, she looked over at Nicole who was standing there with her hand in one of the buckets of water. For Waverly this was a declaration of war, so she splashed water back at Nicole. The water fight carried on, both of them soaked and out of breath from giggling so much. Waverly went and sat on a stack of hay bales to catch her breath a little. As she walked over she took off her shirts in an attempt to ring them out and shake out some of the straw. Nicole walked over to the same stack of hay bales, unbuttoning her shirt.

“ Nic I really enjoy spending time with you. It feels so effortless, which is such a nice change from everything else in life.” Waverly says looking over her shoulder as Nicole slid in beside her.

“I know baby!” Nicole says quietly as she moves Waverly’s hair out of the way and she leans in to kiss the brunette below her ear, and down her neck.

Waverly let her shirt drop out of her hands as she turned and cupped Nicole’s face between her hands. She looked into those deep honey brown eyes so full of care, and softness. It’s at this moment Waverly knows she can’t wait anymore, she needs to kiss Nicole right here and now. They both close their eyes and lean in searching for the other's lips. They feel their breath mix and hearts pound out of anticipation.

“Y’all know I live up here right?” Nedley said as he turned with the last step that led to the loft apartment above the barn. His face suddenly red as he realizes what he just walked in on.

“Randy! It’s not what it looks like.” Waverly quickly responds in almost a squeak, as she reaches down to grab her shirt off the floor and cover her chest.

Nicole sat there unable to say anything, but instead followed Waverly’s lead and took to fixing her own shirt.

“It’s none of my business one way or the other. You are both consenting adults. I am just going to go back upstairs and try to go back to sleep.” The older man said as he pointed above them to indicate the loft. He then gave an awkward wave and headed back up the stairs.

Waverly looked at Nicole mouthing an apology to the redhead. Then they both carefully stood up and finished putting the barn and tack back in order. Nicole carried the saddles to their rightful place on the back wall of the barn. She looked around to make sure they weren’t missing anything then grabbed the door and held it open for Waverly as they headed outside.

Nicole reached for Waverly’s hand and caused the smaller woman to sort of spin into her arms a little. “ I had an amazing night tonight with you Waves. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! I had a great time to Nic.” Waverly said as she gave Nicole’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Text me when you get back to your cabin?” She asks almost pleading

“I will I promise. Can I see you tomorrow?” Nicole asked as she lets Waverly’s hand go.

“Of course silly! We have to get you to the airport so we can return you to L.A. before anyone realizes your missing.” Waverly said playfully “Sorry it wasn’t exactly a restful trip this time for you.” A tone of remorse more prevalent this time.

“Waves, it was exactly what I needed, just not long enough. Although I am starting to wonder if it ever will be as long as I have a plane to catch.” The redhead said as she looked down at her feet, unable to see the sadness in Waverly’s eyes.

“I might kind of get that. I will see you tomorrow Nic.” Waverly said before giving Nicole a quick hug and turning down a different path going in the opposite direction of Nicole.

~~~

Capt. (Nic) Haught: I made it safely. Good Night Waves.

Waves: I made it safely too. Sweet Dreams Nic.

~~~

Waverly was thankful to be able to drop Nicole back off at the airport. The whole ride in they talked about what they had going on in the next few months. Nicole had several cons she was a guest at, and Waverly had the start of peak season right around the corner. They did reassure the other they planned to text more and stay in better touch going forward. Both understanding that they at least wanted to remain friends. By the time the Jeep pulled up to the drop-off, they had made plans for Nicole to return to WildWood as soon as her schedule allowed for it.

“ Well this is me,” Nicole said taking in a deep breath “ Thanks again Waves for an amazing weekend. Oh and before I forget Doc has a few more cases of wine for you at the store whenever you want some, already taken care of so don’t even try to argue. We both know I can’t take them on the plane with me.” Nicole said as she winked at Waverly and let her smile take over.

“You are too sweet, thank you. It will be a shame the paparazzi won’t get a shot of you coming back from a mystery weekend loaded up with expensive wine. I can just imagine the headlines now.” Waverly said as she laughed full-heartedly.

“Next time I guess.” Nicole smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her bag. “I’ll be seeing you Waves.” She spoke with so much promise and hope radiating out of her before she turned to head towards the doors.

“Nic wait!” The brunette exclaimed as she jumped out of the Jeep and ran over towards the redhead.

Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck and pulled her into the deepest and most urgent kiss either of them had ever felt. The brunette’s hands running through red hair as the kiss deepened. She thought about how perfect their lips fit together. How it felt like they had kissed a million times before, but the electricity of this kiss sent her into pure bliss. The world seemed to stop around them; this moment was everything. _I am kissing Nicole Freaking Haught. How did I not kiss her sooner? God her lips are so soft and taste so good. Damn_

Nicole pulled Waverly closer so that their bodies couldn’t get any closer. Her hands-on Waverly’s hips grounding her in this moment. _I am kissing Waverly Earp. How did I ever get this lucky? She is an angel and she’s kissing me. _

Finally, they had to come up for air, leaning their foreheads together just to stay in the moment a little bit longer.

“ I really should get in there before I miss my flight,” Nicole said reluctantly

“Yeah, you should, huh?” Waverly spoke softly still trying to catch her breath.

“I'll text when I land so we can talk more about this,” Nicole said gesturing between them. “I'll be seeing you Waves. Promise!”

“I can’t wait!” Waverly said as she kissed Nicole once more before stepping back away again. “Be safe Nicole, I'll be seeing you”.

The small brunette bounced back to her Jeep knowing she wasn’t going to get that kiss out of her head anytime soon. Nicole turned and walked towards her terminal with a smile that was sure to last weeks. _Waverly Earp kissed me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened! Yay lockdown, and the extra time to bring this to you sooner.


	9. It’s not so easy to be brazen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jer,
> 
> I wanted your first trip to CA to be unforgettable. Like mine was when I first visited WildWood. That being said I hope you don’t mind but I made sure your whole trip has been upgraded including your con passes, and room. Don’t worry you aren’t out of pocket any more than you had already planned. My friend, I wanted you to have the VIP treatment you deserve.
> 
> See you soon buddy, 
> 
> Nicole Haught 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go to the sunny state of California and a glimpse of Nicole's world.

Waverly drove home in a bit of a daze, still buzzing over having kissed Nicole. In reality, she doesn’t know where this leaves them, but she is just too happy to worry about it at the moment. She felt like she was floating, not even aware that she was once again standing in front of cabin 8. The minute she walks in all her senses are bombarded by the smell of Nicole. The whole cabin smelled of vanilla dipped doughnuts and just a dash of sandalwood. As she takes in the room, memories from the last time she was here flooding her senses, out of the corner of her eye Waverly sees something out of place. There on the nightstand are a pair of aviator sunglasses. 

Instantly she recognized them as Nicole’s, Waverly had seen her wear them in several interviews. The small brunette felt her heart melt seeing tiny bits of Nicole coming to find a home in WildWood. Even if the sweats, and t-shirt still in Waverly’s room, and the sunglasses weren’t exactly left on purpose. Waverly finishes cabin prep for the next guest and slides on Nicole’s sunglasses as she walks out. _ I will keep them safe for her until I have the chance to give them back. In the meantime,…_

Waverly pulls out her phone to send a selfie of her wearing the sunglasses in front of cabin 8 for Nicole to see when she lands.

Waves: Thinking about you! 😉

~~~

The afternoon was dragging on, Waverly and Jeremy had been working on the day to day task for WildWood, as well a setting up reservations for the next few weeks. Year after year there was a slump in attendance the week before summer hit. They all knew it and relished in the idea of a pause for breath before the mad dash started.

“You should come with me,” Jeremy spoke in almost a whisper.

“ But you leave on Thursday Jer. That’s like two days away.” She turned around to look at him standing in the office doorway. “There is no way that there are tickets left to one of the largest Comic Conventions in the U.S. left, with only two days until it starts,” Waverly sighed exasperatedly. _I should have gotten tickets when he first mentioned it to me. But no, I had to be stubborn and afraid. _

“Well, there is one way…” Jeremy started 

“I can’t ask Nic. Yes, before you ask, I do know she is going to be there, and as much as I wanted to see it before meeting her, I want to see it even more now. But I also can’t be that person who asks anything of her just because she is a celebrity.” Waverly said quickly while straightening papers that didn’t need it.

“I was going to say I have an extra ticket. I got it as a Birthday gift for you. We both know you would never buy it for yourself. Sorry, no good cons are going on closer to your Birthday.” He looked meek as he spoke. 

“You what?” she exclaimed in surprise.

“I know you haven’t… you know left WildWood since…well, you know when. I totally understand why too. But Waverly you deserve to experience your life not just watch it from these woods.” Jeremy said as he looked up at the stunned look on Waverly’s face. “Come with me to San Diego. Everything is set up for both of us to have a great time. Gus and Doc have even agreed to come and help Nedley run the place for the weekend. All you have to do is pack for a weekend in the California sun. We fly back early Monday. What do you say?”

“Oh Jer,” was all she could say as she went to hug him. “Thank you so much.”

~~~

Nicole and Jeremy had kept in regular contact since her first trip, and she knew at some point he had planned on attending a comic con in California, she just didn’t know when. During these conversations, she gave him the number to her personal driver. She said it was just a driving service she trusted, and he should use it whenever in California. He just needed to give them 24-hour notice if he was going to be anywhere but L.A. She wanted to make sure whenever he came to town, he had the VIP treatment but didn’t want to make a fuss about it which is why she never told him it was her driver. 

Jeremy was too polite to not use the suggestion of his friend. So, it was a little surprising to him when they left the baggage claim and saw a chauffeur standing there with a sign saying “Chetri".

“I'm Chetri,” Jeremy spoke softly to the man. 

“Right this way sir, ma’am,” the chauffeur said with a tip of his hat. He grabbed their bags and led them to the limo waiting outside.

See when the call came in Jeff (the chauffeur) had called Nicole immediately to let her know her friend had called and would be in San Diego for the weekend. She was in London for a couple of days promoting her new movie but would be a guest at the San Diego con so this worked perfectly. Jeff had gotten all the pertinent information for the pickup, so Nicole decided to plan a couple of extra surprises for her friend. Which is why Jeremy and Waverly were currently climbing into the back of a limo. 

“Jer this is really nice,” Waverly said as she looked the limo over still a little taken aback. 

“Right?!” Jer exclaimed. “I didn’t know it was this kind of car service.” He continued as he looked around.

A little while later the limo pulled up to the hotel and Jeff the chauffeur opened the door for Waverly and Jeremy. 

“How much do I owe you? “Jeremy asked nervously since he hadn’t been expecting a limo service. 

Jeff smiled and shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything. I am yours for the weekend. So please call me any time you need to leave the hotel.”

“What do you mean? Like we are going to be chauffeured around San Diego in a limo all weekend?” The surprise in Jeremy’s voice was apparent.

“ Well unless you would rather me pick you up in a blacked-out SUV.” The man laughed. “The front desk is waiting for you. I look forward to hearing from you Mr. Chetri, Ma’am.” He said with a wide smile.

So, with that Jeremy and Waverly walked into the lobby of the massive hotel. 

“I don’t remember it looking this big when I booked it.” He said to no one in particular. 

Jeremy checked them in, while Waverly was looking at the various historical pictures of the area. Caught up in how much history was on these walls she didn’t even hear Jeremy come up behind her. 

“Well, we are all checked in. It’s not exactly what I originally booked, but I know you will like it.” He said looking at Waverly as she gave him a questioning look.

When they arrived on the top floor they were both in awe to see the suite that lay before them. It was huge, way more room than just the two of them needed. To be fair it only took up half the top floor, but it was still huge. It had its own private balcony, hot tub, fully stocked bar. It even had two large bedrooms. Waverly was taking everything in as she went out to the balcony so she could get a better view of the bay just outside their room. 

Waverly spun around and headed towards the gas fireplace in the middle of the room where Jeremy was standing. “Jer this is the best gift ever, but this is just too much. You really didn’t have to do all of this." She spoke as she looked at him standing there with a look of shock on his face, and a letter in his hand.

“Waverly, I agree, and I wish I could say this was all me.” He handed her the letter. “But I can’t”

The small brunette grabbed the letter from his outstretched hand and opened it recognizing the handwriting. 

Jer,

I wanted your first trip to CA to be unforgettable. Like mine was when I first visited WildWood. That being said I hope you don’t mind but I made sure your whole trip has been upgraded including your con passes, and room. Don’t worry you aren’t out of pocket any more than you had already planned. My friend, I wanted you to have the VIP treatment you deserve.

See you soon buddy, 

Nicole Haught 

Waverly’s heart melted on the spot._ Nicole did all this for Jeremy just because he was her friend, and she wanted him to have an unforgettable time. _Waverly, of course, knew Nicole was extremely kind-hearted and had been the recipient of it before, but this just reaffirmed how big Nicole’s heart really was._ She is definitely not like everyone else in Hollywood._

“I should call her and thank her huh?” He asked looking at Waverly “Oh, drat I can’t. She is in London promoting her new movie and will be taking the red-eye so she can be here in time to sign autographs tomorrow. I guess I will just text her.” 

“Does she know you were bringing me?”

“No, I never told her, because I honestly wasn’t sure I could convince you to come with me.” He said with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Can you maybe not mention me being here?” she asked carefully 

“Yeah, but why don’t you want Nicole to know you are here?”

“ It’s because we haven’t talked much since she was at the retreat a couple of weeks ago.” She focused on her hands as she spoke. “and I sorta kissed Nic at the airport when I dropped her off.” Waverly spoke much quicker this time.

He looked at his best friend with the biggest smile and spoke, “ Wait… you Kissed Nicole? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked.

“ Because I wasn’t sure what it meant… or what it makes us.” Her voice trembled with nerves. “I guess I just didn’t want to make a thing out of it in case she didn’t think of it the same way I did.” Waverly huffed as she spoke those last words.

“I guess the photo op tomorrow will be fun, for both of you.” He said with a wink. “Until then you can be our surprise for Nicole.” He smiled and reached for his phone.

Jer: Thanks for the upgrades. You really didn’t have to do that. 

Nicole: It was my pleasure. I look forward to hanging out with you tomorrow after the con. 

Jer: It will be epic! See you then!

~~~~~

The convention space was jammed pack with thousands of people. Waverly and Jeremy had stayed up well into the night talking and plotting out their game plan for the day since the convention was so huge. Neither one of them wanted to miss Nicole’s panel on representation which took place after lunch. Nicole had autographs set up all morning so Waverly and Jeremy knew they wouldn’t run into her before the photo op after the panel. 

Nicole had flown in from London and went straight to autographs. _Thank god I had time to put my bra back on and change before I exited the plane. _Nicole was wearing a “Higher, Further, Faster” tee under her copper-colored leather jacket, and a burgundy baseball hat to hide her international flight hair. She had about 30 minutes before She was due at her panel, so she headed that way so at least she would be backstage before it started. 

Waverly and Jeremy had found a food vendor that was selling vegan pizza so they grabbed a couple of slices and decided to head to auditorium C so that they could make sure that they got a good seat for the panel. Preferably one where Waverly could hide from Nicole a little bit. They ate their lunch scrolling through social media when Jer came across a picture of Nicole. 

“Look she’s here!” He said showing the picture of Nicole to Waverly. 

Waverly looked at the picture of the redhead laying under a table taking a quick nap before the panel. “ Aww, my poor baby is so tired.” She clasped her mouth as soon as the words had left. _Oh, shitballs! I know Nicole had called me baby in the barn, but I don’t even know what we are. Or if we were just caught up in the moment._ “I mean look at what a trooper she is for her fans.” Waverly quickly corrected. 

Jeremy just laughed, “she’s going to kill Dolls for taking that picture of her, is what I was thinking.”

The room started to fill up, which was Waverly’s cue to put her sunglasses on, or rather Nicole’s. She had figured it would be fun to give them back during the photo op. She pulled her S.H.I.E.L.D. ball cap down a little further as the moderator stepped into a room full of applause. 

A woman of average height and build with dark wavy hair past her shoulders, wearing a very colorful Women of Marvel t-shirt walked out. 

“Welcome everyone to this year's Representation Matters Panel. My name is Angela and I will be your guide and monitor today. Are you excited to see this year’s guest speakers?” she said

The crowd roared to life, and Waverly and Jer exchanged excited looks. This would be exciting anyway, but it was even more exciting since they personally knew Nicole, and one of them had most definitely kissed her recently. 

“Ok let’s get them out here. She plays our favorite Valkyrie… Eliza Shapiro.” A tall blonde woman walked out waving to the crowd as they cheered for her.

“ Our next guest needs no introduction, but I am going to try anyway. Oh, Captain my Captain, Captain Marvel’s very own Nicole Haught.” Nicole strolled out with enough swagger to melt the whole room away, flashing those dimples Waverly adored. 

“ Our next guest is our Flash of DC representation this afternoon… Robin Jett" The young man with sandy blonde hair and some of the bluest eyes, walked out waving at the crowd. 

Jeremy leaned over closer to Waverly “he is so damn cute" he whispered to her. She just smiled back at him and nodded her head in agreement. 

“Ok enough of the pleasantry let’s get down to the real reason we are here. Each of you represents the LGBTQ+ community either by a character you play or in your personal life. What you are doing matters to the community more than you realize even if your characters' queerness is yet to be totally clear. Each of these beautiful people is a great role model for every generation to look up to.” Angela said opening the panel.

“ Let’s dive in here! Are you ready for your 1st question everyone?” the woman asked the panel and they seemed excited. “When was the 1st time you felt represented on tv or film?” Angela asked the panel.

“ Well for me personally, I think it was when I watched Will and Grace. I mean, I am a white male we are everywhere. But to see Will a smart gay lead who wasn’t a walking stereotype had an impact on me.” Robin told the crowd very clearly knowing his answer before the question was asked.

“ I like that answer Robin, but I am going to take it a different direction here for a moment. The first time I ever felt I saw myself on the screen was probably Lola Bunny on Space Jam.” Eliza said with a pause as the crowd laughed. “Seriously though, I was big into basketball and was tired of always getting treated differently because I was a girl. She wasn’t afraid to be female, but she was also a bad ass, and capable of running circles around everyone. It was a strong female lead in a time of helpless mermaids, and princesses.” She shrugged like she didn’t care what others thought. 

Nicole searched the room not looking for anyone in particular. If she was honest with herself, she was secretly looking for the small brunette who she couldn’t stop thinking about. She had done the same thing in London. She thought for a moment she saw her smile in the back. There was no way to be sure with the ball cap and sunglasses. _Nah, that’s not Waves. If she was here Jeremy or her would have let me know. Just wishful thinking. _Nicole hadn’t even heard her name being called by the moderator. 

“ Sorry!” she apologized, “ You just started with the heavy hitter questions, didn’t you?” She smiled towards the moderator. “I guess I would have to say sailor moon was the first time for me. I don’t think I understood at the time why I enjoyed the show. As I grew older, I realized I was drawn towards strong independent female characters.” Nicole replied, “And it wasn’t just the abundance of skirts.” She added just for the laughs as she winked to no one in particular. The room burst into a roar of laughter.

The panel went on with plenty of well thought out questions and answers. Nicole would add some humorous comment any time the answers seemed too serious, or close to home for her. They all appeared to have a great time, and really enjoy being able to give their take on representation and what it has meant to them, along with how they wanted to continue to help others feel seen.

Nicole thought she saw Waverly several different times throughout the panel. Each time she told herself she was just seeing things because she missed the other girl so much. The last couple of weeks had sucked, they never seemed to have time to discuss the kiss they had shared. She was worried it was because Waverly had regretted kissing her. She tried to shake off the insecurities, for now, she was here to do a job, and it wasn’t fair to her fans if she wasn’t mentally present for them. Nicole decided she would call Waverly tonight after she hung out with Jeremy. 

~~~~

Waverly and Jeremy stood in line for their photo op with Nicole, which almost seemed silly at this point. They were surrounded by fans of Nicole and her character. It was still kind of weird to see Nicole’s face plastered all over shirts, toys, and all manner of merchandise. Up until this point, Waverly had known Nicole was a big star and was even a big fan of hers, but it hadn’t really sunk in until now. _Nicole is major famous._ Waverly could see Nicole taking pictures with a couple of young fans. The redhead oozed confidence, charm, and seemed unphased by all the people clamoring for a moment of her time. _It’s crazy to see her in this world, so different from how she is at the retreat. _

“ We’re next Waverly, are you ready to go get your girl?” Jeremy said with a wink, and gentle bump of elbows.

“ You are next since we are doing individual pictures,” she smiled back nervously “ and she’s not my girl" Waverly answered him.

“Yet!” he said as he turned around for his picture with Nicole. 

“ Next," an assistant said 

Jeremy went over to were Nicole was standing. Waverly couldn’t hear what they were saying, but judging by the smiles on their face they were having a great time. She watched as they talked for a few minutes and then both posed as what looked like cheesy superheroes for the camera. 

“Next,” the assistant spoke again, this time looking at Waverly.

Waverly turned her hat backward so that her face was no longer hidden behind it. “ Hey stranger, you left these in your cabin.” She said mischievously as she went to hand Nicole her sunglasses.

“ Hey, your here,” Nicole said stunned grasping for words. All that confidence from just a few

minutes before disappearing at the mere sight of Waverly standing there. 

“ What can I say… I missed you, and really wanted you to have these back Wonder Woman.” Waverly couldn’t stop smiling as she spoke. 

The photographer coughed to pull them out of their bubble. 

“What pose did you have in mind?” Nicole asked Waverly nervously. 

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about that part,” Waverly responded mentally chastising herself for not thinking this out better.

“Do you trust me, Waves?” Nicole spoke softly as she looked deeply into her hazel eyes.

Waverly just nodded her head unsure she could trust herself to speak.

Nicole quickly flipped her hat backward to match Waverly’s. She grabbed Waverly’s right hand and placed it on her hip, keeping her hand on the bottom side of the smaller girls, holding it if you will. Then she lifted her other hand to gently hold Waverly’s neck and connect their foreheads. The whole thing was very intimate, but it was the deep honey brown eyes looking back at Waverly with so much tenderness, and that flicker of want that had her weak in the knees fighting every urge to kiss Nicole.

Their first picture together seemed to encompass all the emotions they had been feeling since that first trip to WildWood. It was safe, intimate, even like they were in their own world as their bodies acted as magnets that couldn’t stay away from each other.

“Next" the assistant yelled again 

“I’ll see you later?” Nicole asked hopefully

“ Yes, you will! After all, you know which room, I am staying in.” Waverly spoke confidently as she winked at Nicole.

Nicole stood there dumbfounded as Waverly and Jeremy walked off and the next person stepped up._ Damn this girl is going to be the death of me._

~~~~

The day had been a long one for the trio. There was so much more to see and do at the convention than Waverly was prepared for. To be honest, though she couldn’t seem to get her mind off a certain redhead who was probably still meeting every single fan who wanted a bit of her time. No matter how tired she was, Waverly knew she would always keep giving more. The brunette was sitting on the balcony enjoying the view when she heard a knock at the door. 

“ It’s probably just room service. I will get it!” She yelled so Jeremy could hear her from wherever he was in the suite. The small brunette opened the door without giving it a second thought. 

“Good Evening Miss, I am looking for a bright, accomplished, beautiful woman who stole a pair of sunglasses from one of the talent,” Nicole said with the biggest smile possible. “ If you haven’t seen her, I will have to take this food back to the kitchen.” She turned her body so the room service trays could be seen better.

Waverly playfully swatted at Nicole’s shoulder. “ Get in here you goofball, and I will gladly return them with interest.”

Nicole raised her eyebrow in suspicion, “Hmm I don’t know, it might not be safe for me if I enter your room at this hour.” She leaned in closer to whisper in the smaller woman’s ear, “It wouldn’t be proper… imagine the scandal. Would you join me in the hall for a moment?” Nicole said clearly having fun with this little game. 

Waverly shook her head at how silly Nicole was being, but she couldn’t even try to hide the smile the redhead seemed to pull out of her. She decided to go along with the game, really wanting to see where this would go. Plus, she knew unless someone was in the suite across the hall, they weren’t likely to be seen. They both were smiling at each other like school kids, as they heard the door latch indicating it was shut.

“Hey, Stranger!” Waverly spoke softly

Nicole looked down at the small brunette and started to close the distance between them. She took off her hat and tossed it on to the room service tables behind her. Before Waverly has the chance to say anything, Nicole grabs her by the waist pulling her forward to connect their bodies. Leaning down to capture Waverly’s lips with hers. The small brunette’s lips felt so soft and perfect on hers, this is all Nicole has thought about for the last two weeks, since Waverly kissed her at the airport. The kiss much like a fire slowly built from what started as, soft, warm, ‘I missed you’, into a full-blown wildfire. Waverly wrapped her hands tightly around the back of the redhead’s neck pulling her even closer, moving her hands so she could run her fingers through her hair. Nicole backed Waverly firmly against the door with her body, using it as a brace to hold them there. Waverly let out a small moan, at the sensation of Nicole’s leg naturally slipping between hers, as she pinned the smaller woman to the door with her kiss. They kissed as if they had been kissing their whole lives, lips, and tongues exploring every inch of each other like it was the first time. Nicole could swear time seemed to stop whenever Waverly was close by. 

Hearing a noise coming from inside the hotel room, they both pulled apart gasping for air. Standing there with their foreheads resting against each other, as they attempted to catch their breath. 

“ I hope that was ok. I really, **really** missed you, and I wasn’t sure if you had told Jer we were,“ Nicole spoke gesturing between them.

“I am so beyond ok with that type of ‘Hello’, ” Waverly said as she smiled up at the redhead. “ and I hope you don’t mind but I did tell Jer we kissed. I would like to do that more often.” 

“So, would I! Maybe we can talk about that more after dinner.” Nicole said as she stood back to her full height and turned around to grab the room service cart. 

They headed inside the room and Jeremy came out of his room and greeted Nicole, excited to see her. 

“Nicole, it’s great to see you again. It’s been too long.” The young man laughed at his joke as he went in for a hug.

Nicole laughed too, “ Yes it has! I brought you a gift, and I am sorry if you already have one like it.” She pulled out an autographed picture of Robin Jett addressed to Jeremy.

“Oh My God!!!” He squealed, “ Nicole, how did you get this he wasn’t signing any today, and you literally worked all day?” 

“ Well, I asked him for it before our panel. He was more than happy to help a friend out.” She spoke as she watched him show his picture to Waverly.

“You didn’t have to do this, but thank you so much. This completes my arrow verse collection” Jeremy beamed as he spoke.

“I am just glad you didn’t already have it.” She then looked over at Waverly “ I am sorry I don’t have a gift for you. I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Nicole apologized.

“It’s ok. I have all the gift I need right here.” Waverly said as she pulled herself into Nicole’s side, their bodies felt made for this right here, like two puzzle pieces coming back together. 

“Mmmmm, I thought this was **my** gift,” Nicole whispered as she flashed her dimpled smile at the younger woman. 

“Charmer!” Waverly smacked Nicole’s arm playfully.

~~~~

The night breeze was soothing and smelled of the ocean. Waverly had never seen the ocean; she had never even gone any farther away from WildWood than the Calgary airport. She just couldn’t bring herself to stay inside the room for too long. She was sitting on the plush and wicker couch on the balcony with her eyes closed, breathing in the Ocean that was only a few hundred yards from the hotel. She was lost deep in thought when she felt the couch dip down next to her. Opening her eyes, she saw the redhead sitting cautiously next to her. 

“Jer is passed out in the living room. I think he overdid it on the sweets.” Nicole laughed as she spoke. 

“Sounds about right,” Waverly spoke snuggling into Nicole’s side. 

“What are you thinking about Waves?” The redhead asked softly as she put her arms around the small brunette

“I am just thinking how this all feels like a dream, and I don’t want to wake up,” Waverly responds as her eyes never leave the ocean.

“I understand that feeling.” Nicole sighed contently as she laid her head on top of Waverly’s.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other’s company and the view. 

“Nic, aren’t you tired? You don’t have to stay out here with me, I know you flew in from London, and haven’t really slowed down all day.” Waverly broke the silence, “ I mean besides that nap under the table.” She teased

“You saw that huh?” Nicole said looking at Waverly as she thought _Damn it Dolls_

“Well, it was captioned even superhero’s need their rest. It was a really cute picture of you too.” The brunette couldn’t hold back her laugh. “ You didn’t answer my question.”

“Waves, yes I am tired. Here is the thing though, I would sacrifice all the sleep in the world for just one more hour spent close to you. I can’t explain it, and I’m sure it sounds silly, but I can’t get enough of you. You are like the rain in the desert after a drought. Just being near you makes every cell in my body come alive, and bloom” She said leaning her face closer to Waverly to capture her lips again as if Waverly’s lips are oxygen, and Nicole is gasping for air.

Pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath, “ Here at least lay your head on my lap so you can get some rest, and we can still be close.” Waverly said patting her lap and licking her now swollen lips.

Nicole laid there with her head in Waverly’s lap watching the ocean waves caress the shore. “ Can I tell you something personal Waves?” she finally asked

Waverly ran her hands tenderly through Nicole’s red hair responding “ I want to know anything you are willing to share with me Nic.”

Nicole takes a deep steadying breath, “ I have been some of the toughest, most badass characters on the screen. I have even helped save the universe.” Nicole spoke as she looked up into Waverly’s eyes. “ What I am trying to say is because of my profession I get to do scary stuff every day, and my characters are how I get through it,” she took another deep breath, “But I never want to act, or be someone I’m not when I am with you. It's not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you.” Nicole spoke softer looking out at the ocean not wanting to see possible rejection in Waverly’s face.

“I scare you?” Waverly spoke softly as she tenderly turned Nicole to look back at her.

“Yes. Yes, you do. Because I don't wanna be friends. When I think about what I wanna do most in this world... it's you. Oh God, that sounded so much more romantic in my head.” She muffled the last part as she put her hand over her face.

“Nic,” the brunette said moving the other girl’s hand.

“I just … I like you a lot Waves, and this job doesn’t always make it easy to tell what is real… more importantly who, is real. But when you look at me, I feel **seen,** seen for who I am, not for who I play on the screen. It’s like you see the real me, piercing me with those beautiful green hazel eyes, to my soul.” Nicole stopped speaking getting lost in everything that is Waverly.

“I like you a lot to Nic, and you are right it has nothing to do with who you are on the screen, but,” She tapped Nicole’s chest near her heart “ everything to do with who you are in here.” Waverly leaned down to kiss the redhead once more. This time it felt more freeing and intimate than any of the others. 

Nicole just laid there smiling into the kiss, even after it had ended. She was finally able to tell Waverly she was afraid of wanting her. Of course, the small brunette wasn’t phased by it but remained encouraging and patient with her. The redhead knew that Waverly Earp liked her too, she was never so happy putting herself out there. She knew Waverly wouldn’t be like all the others. 

“ Waves?” Nicole whispered

“Hmm?” Waverly turned her gaze smiling back to the gorgeous redhead who had just told her she liked her.

Nicole was about to pass out from exhaustion, and her voice was starting to reflect that too. “Waves, Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” her sleepy voice seemed to echo as the brunette stopped running her hand through Nicole’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. We also hope that everyone is safe and well in these uncertain times. Viva la fan fic  
The upside to this lock down is all the extra time to write/read fic. Come find us on twitter @jpyratz & @theorginalblksh


	10. A picture is worth a 1,000 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is forever changed after San Diego. Now it's time for Nicole and Waverly to figure out their new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look here another week of lock down, and another chapter. This is getting exciting and you have no idea what is in store for y'all. Thank you so much for all your kind words, and encouragement.

Nedley walked in the front door mumbling something to himself. As he hung his Stetson on the hat rack he looked up and saw Jeremy and Waverly watching him in amusement. “Oh um… your back. How was the trip? He said as he walked over to one of the oversized chairs in the main sitting area in the lodge, then flopped down exhausted from a long day of odd jobs around the retreat. 

Waverly walked over to him and put a hand lovingly on his shoulder. “California was pretty amazing! We had so much fun. We even managed to spend some time at the beach. The ocean was so breathtaking to see in person, I can’t believe I waited so long to see it. We also saw Nicole while we were there.” She tried to sound like it was no big deal. “But nothing beats home. Speaking of which, I saw that a large oak appears to have fallen over by the cabins access road. We need to move it as soon as possible. I thought maybe we could see if Doc might be able to come up and help us move it.” She could see the look of relief on his face. “How are you doing? Do we need to get you some extra help so you can relax a bit?” she inquired affectionately

“No! I am fine and more than capable of doing this, for years to come.” Nedley snapped at Waverly for insinuating that he was needing to retire or take it easy. With a shake of his head and a deep sigh, “Sorry. I’m just not ready to hang up my hat for good yet. Heck without this job what would I even do with myself all day? Fish? Sit down at Shorty’s? Nah, that’s not for me. With Chrissy flying all over the world with that Bustillos girl, this place, and you, are all I have left to keep my mind occupied.” 

“They are flight attendants, not fugitives.” She laughed at how he always made it sound like they were running from the law. “I think of you like family too Randy, that’s why I worry about you. I want you to know we will do whatever we need to do to help you out here at WildWood.” She bent down and gave him a soft hug as he sat in the chair still. 

~~~

Waverly was woken up by her cell phone loudly vibrating on her nightstand. 

“ It’s two in the morning. Who is calling me at this hour?” Waverly grabbed her phone to see who it could be as she sat up. “ Hello?” She said tiredly 

“ WAVERLY EARP! How could you keep this from us?" shouted an excited voice.

“ Hi, Chrissy, you do realize it’s 2 am here, right?” Waverly questioned her old friend.

“ Well, It’s 10 am here in Italy, and we couldn’t wait any longer,” Chrissy answered sharply

“ Hi, Rosita!” Waverly said knowing that was the other half to Chrissy’s we.

“ Hey, Waverly!” Rosita spoke softly 

“So what exactly couldn’t wait for a decent hour, you two?” she responded 

“ Don’t you play coy with us Waverly Earp. When were you planning to tell us you are banging movie star Nicole panty-dropping Haught?” Chrissy practically yelled with excitement.

“ Chrissy what are you even talking about? I am not ‘banging’ anyone, especially not a movie star.” Waverly tried to play down her situation with Nicole. It helps that it wasn’t a total lie either.

“ You can’t lie to us, we have seen the picture. It’s all over the tabloids.” Rosita chimed in.

“ What picture are you talking about?” Waverly asked confused.

“ The one with you in Nicole’s arms at the beach laughing,” Chrissy said impatiently

“ Wait, have you really not seen it Wave?” Rosita asked in a much more caring tone than Chrissy had been using. 

“ I haven’t seen anything. I have been asleep and I led a hike yesterday so I never had the chance to get online.” Waverly scrambled to grab her laptop and open it up. She didn’t have to dig very hard to find the picture her two best friends from high school were talking about. 

There it was, splashed all over the place with the “Who is the mystery woman to have captured Captain Marvel’s heart?” headline plastered above it. Waverly quickly read the article to see how much was known about her, and her relationship with Nicole. The writer couldn’t confirm anything and didn’t even seem sure themselves that this wasn’t a scene from an upcoming movie Nicole was filming.

“ It’s not what it looks like guys. Jeremy and I were in San Diego for comic con, and were just hanging out at the beach with Nicole.” Waverly said hoping they would buy it.

“Oh, so you just happened… to be hanging out with Nicole Haught?” Chrissy asked suspiciously 

“ Yes, exactly! You know how tabloids are. They always want to make something out of nothing.” Waverly responded thinking she had dodged a bullet.

“ But that doesn’t explain why you are in her arms,” Rosita interjected 

“ Or how you even know her in the first place.” Chrissy added, “ I know we are flying all over the place, but we are your best friends, don’t cha think we would want to hear that you are hanging out with celebrities?” This time Chrissy spoke softer. 

“ It’s not like that at all. Nicole booked a stay here at the retreat. She used a pseudo name so she could hide from the press. If I went blabbing about it WildWood would be blacklisted from all future celebrities. So see I couldn’t risk it.” Waverly spoke with confidence and even almost believing her own pitch. 

“ So then explain the picture?” Rosita asked.

Waverly told the story about her trip. How they went to the convention, and on the last day they went to the beach for a few hours before sunset. Of course, Waverly was downplaying any interaction with Nicole. She wanted to protect Nicole’s privacy as well as her own like they had agreed on before that last day at the beach.

◇◇ Waverly woke up the next morning on the balcony with a blanket across her, as she tried to remember the details from the night before. She remembered sitting on the balcony with Nicole. She also remembered Nicole asking her to be her girlfriend, but she doesn’t remember falling asleep out on the balcony. _Was it all just a dream? _Just then the door to the balcony slowly started to open.

The redhead peeked her head out, “Hope you don’t mind I brought you breakfast.” She said as she carried a tray of food over to the coffee table in front of Waverly.

“That’s really sweet of you Nic. You didn’t have too.” Waverly cooed softly 

“I know, but the thing is I wanted to do something sweet for my girlfriend. She deserves at least breakfast.” Nicole smiled down at Waverly, the care in her eyes unmistakable. “It feels so good to be able to say that finally.” The redhead beamed

“I almost thought I dreamt it all there for a second,” Waverly spoke softly as she shyly looked away.

“So did I, until I woke up with my head still in your lap. It was really kinda nice to wake up with you this time.” Nicole winked as she continued, “Jer must have covered us up at some point.” 

“ When did you have time to change?” Waverly asked just realizing Nicole was in different clothes from last night.

Nicole laughed, “ I am staying in the suite across the hall, so I popped over their real quick as I was grabbing breakfast, it didn’t take long.”

“Wait, you are staying just across the hall?” Waverly was surprised by this new information. 

“Yep, it was the easiest way to make sure we had the whole floor to ourselves.” The redhead said shyly as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Truthfully, I hadn’t booked that room until I saw you at the photo op., I planned on hanging out with Jeremy and figuring out a room later. Then I saw you and knew what I had to do. I knew I wanted to be close to you and ask you to be my girlfriend,” the redhead risked a look at the brunette, “Really, I just didn’t want to drag you into my crazy world of paparazzi without your consent. I honestly wasn’t sure you would say yes.” Nicole seemed less confident than before.

“ Nic, I know we still have to figure all this out, and I know it won’t be easy, “ Waverly spoke softly as she stood up and reached for Nicole’s hands, “ but I am super excited to see where this goes.” Locking eyes so that Nicole would know she meant every word. “Plus, this gives a whole new meaning to the saying ‘I have a Haught girlfriend’.” Waverly quipped as she gently bopped Nicole on the nose.

A look of fake shock crossed Nicole’s face, “oh you got jokes huh?” she pulled Waverly into a kiss, unable to stop smiling. 

They stole glances, smiles, and the occasional wave while they were at the convention that day. A few times they managed to sneak away for a brief couple of moments together, in which they would steal kisses to hold them over. During breakfast, they had talked about not wanting the world to know just yet. Nicole was worried about Waverly’s safety since once they were “out" she would most certainly become fair game for paparazzi and fans alike, even WildWood would be a target. Waverly knew there was no way that this could be 100% a secret after all Jeremy covered them up as they slept on the balcony. They did agree that they would tell the people closest to them mostly for their own sanity. It would also allow them to act like a couple when Nicole visited WildWood. 

The next afternoon the three friends went to the beach. Jeremy and Waverly had never been to the beach, and Nicole couldn’t stand the idea of them coming all this way and not getting to see it. Nicole and Waverly tried to avoid any non-friendly contact to preserve their secret, but how does one avoid contact when both parties are like magnets to each other? That was until Waverly beat Jeremy at a game of beach horseshoes. She had the perfect toss, with the horseshoe landing perfectly around the stake. In a rush of excitement, after a nearly perfect day, Waverly turned around and jumped in Nicole’s arms. Nicole was just as caught up in the moment as she held the small brunette closer, and spun her around. This is the very moment Waverly now finds herself trying to explain, without letting the world know she was secretly dating Nicole. ◇◇

“See it was simply two friends celebrating a hard-won game of beach horseshoes. Waverly said as she tried to convince Chrissy and Rosita the picture was no more than tabloid sensationalism. 

“All I am saying is that look in her eyes doesn’t look like she wants to just be friends.” Rosita pointed out.

“Waverly, that was an ‘I want to kiss her so hard' face,” Chrissy added enthusiastically 

“ Guys, believe me, I think Nicole Haught is… well hot, but after everything that happened senior summer… I definitely do not want the attention that would come from dating someone that famous. I mean look how you guys are acting over a picture of two people celebrating a simple game, and you **know **me. What do you think would happen if we were really together?” Waverly sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right Wave. We shouldn’t have jumped to that conclusion. We just want you happy, and you deserve someone who looks at you like that.” Rosita said in defeat.

“ Sorry for waking you with this silliness,” Chrissy added 

“It’s ok guys. It was really good to hear your voices, but I do need to get a couple more hours of sleep before I have to be back at work.” Waverly said with a yawn.

The girls exchanged a few more words, then let Waverly go so she could go back to sleep. Waverly decided to send a quick text to Nicole before falling back to sleep.

Waves Baby: I know you are asleep, or at least I hope you are. I just got my 1st call about us as a couple. I don’t envy the million and one questions you will be asked today about that picture. Good luck! 

Waves Baby: Btw I told them it was just a celebration hug for winning beach horseshoes, nothing else.

Waves Baby: It is, however, a cute picture of us. I miss you baby.

~~~

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Good Morning Beautiful! Thanks for the heads up.

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Btw you make any picture look good. 😉 I miss you too so very much. I’ll call this evening after filming wraps.

~~~

Nicole had told Dolls about her and Waverly before she arrived back in L.A., she thought it was the best way to stay ahead of any potential problems. She knew he would be able to help her protect Waverly’s privacy. Plus, he was her best friend and she couldn’t wait to share her good news with someone she could trust. Nicole’s phone went off as she was getting ready, sadly it wasn’t Waverly. 

Dolls: Hey Haught shot I just wanted to give you the heads up about the press outside your place. 

Haught Shot: Yeah Waverly told me about the picture that’s circulating. I will take care of it. Thanks for the heads up though.

When Nicole stepped outside it looked like every news outlet was there waiting to ask her about the mysterious brunette in the picture. _Here goes nothing._ Everyone shouted out questions all at the same time the moment she stepped outside. _ Best just take care of this head-on. _

In her infectiously cocky tone, Nicole responded to the big question, “Hey guys! I will answer a couple of your questions and then after that, all you will ever get from me is ‘no comment ‘.” She flashed her superstar smile and began, “I am a happily single Capricorn. You all have seen my schedule, I don’t have the time to date, even if I wanted too, let alone the woman in the pictures. Is she pretty? Hell yeah, I'm not blind! Does that mean we are dating? No, that just means I appreciate art.” She laughed, “We were merely teammates in a friendly game of beach horseshoes, and we had just beat a formidable opponent. So, what you see is nothing more than a celebratory hug. When I start dating someone, trust me, I will probably yell it from the rooftops. I have nothing more to say on the matter, so if you don’t mind, I need to get to set.” Nicole got in the blacked-out SUV, that was waiting for her, with a wave before shutting the door.

Dolls was waiting in the car for her with his smug smile, and a cup of coffee.

Handing her the extra coffee he had picked up for her. “Well, that is definitely one way to take all their attention off Waverly and put it back on you.” He laughed, “I can see the headlines now, ‘Does Nicole Haught have a type?' surrounded by any picture of you and literally any woman you have ever smiled those devilish dimples at.” 

“It’s going to be a mighty big list.” She laughed, making a mental note to talk to Waverly about any potential articles about ex-girlfriends that might come out.

~~~

“Nic, I’m so glad to hear your voice. It has been such a long day.” Waverly sighed into the phone as she sat down.

“Hey, Waves! I am sorry it’s been such a long day. What can I do to make it better?” Nicole asked

“Just this baby. I just needed to hear your voice. Days like today make the 2,500 miles apart seem like 10,000. How are you?” Waverly searched for a change in conversation to distract her from how far away Nicole was.

“Would it help if you got to see my face?” the redhead asked playfully hitting the video call button before Waverly could respond. 

“You are the best girlfriend ever, even if you are a goober at the same time.” The brunette replied seeing the familiar face light up her screen.

They talked for what seemed hours, about their week, work, filming being finished, summer being in full swing and everything in between. Waverly so badly wished Nicole could see how the retreat had changed under the light touches of summer. Show her the flowers she planted, in full bloom, around the lodge and cabins. 

Waverly just really wanted to be close to Nicole, she made Waverly feel safe for the first time since Curtis passed, and Gus moved back to town.

“Waves, I had something I wanted to ask you,” Nicole said in almost a whisper.

“You can ask me anything. What’s on your mind babe?” She inquired 

“ Well as you know I am done filming. So, I was curious if I could come see you? I always enjoy being around you, and I am not sure how much longer I can go without holding you close or… kissing you.” 

“ You are welcome at WildWood anytime Nic.” 

“ I just wanted to make sure you are ok with it. I didn’t want to put any pressure on you.” Nicole explained, “ It will be the first time I have been there since we started dating.” 

“It will be so much better this time.” Waverly squealed 

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Nicole huffed in playful indignation. 

“Simple, this time will be better, because if I want to Kiss you I can, and I won’t have to be afraid that you don’t want it too. Even if you are about as subtle as a Moose in a China shop.” The brunette giggled

“ Oh Yeah, Well… you…. Yeah, I have no comeback for that. What can I say when I see something I like I have to have it.” Nicole retorted confidently, “ except you Waverly Earp, you make me weak in the knees, and I can’t hide it for a second.” Nicole sounded and looked more nervous this time.

“See it will be the best trip yet. Plus, we won’t have to hide here.” Waverly swooned, “So when are you thinking about flying up?”

“Do you have any openings this weekend?” Nicole inquired 

“ Come on for you, I will always make sure there is an open cabin.” Waverly beamed. “ I will set it up first thing in the morning.”

“ I can’t wait to see you, baby.” The redhead responded joyfully

“I can’t wait either baby.” The brunette replied 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for joining us on this trip. Please feel free to let us know your thoughts in the comments. For now everyone be safe and take care of yourselves.


	11. Come Away with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is in full bloom at WildWood in more ways than one, with summer comes WayHaughter temperatures and activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some water you are going to need it. Sorry not Sorry  
Thanks for all the comments and feedback everyone is giving us. We really do appreciate everyone's support.

The door to the lodge swung open with a little more force than typically needed. Waverly rushed through the door heading straight down the hall towards the office. Jeremy noticed that she seemed uncharacteristically disheveled.

He peeked around the corner into the office, “You ok Wave?” He asked

“Yeah I’m fine, I just missed my alarm and now I feel like I am running behind,” Waverly responded completely frustrated with herself. _This is absolutely not like me. Not in the least._

“ I’m sorry Wave! Is there anything I can do to help?” Jeremy inquired with concern in his voice.

“ Thanks, Jer, I just need to get some coffee before this day gets too crazy.” 

“ Oh, it must have been a really bad night if you are drinking coffee instead of tea.” Jeremy said, his voice and face suddenly more worried than before, “ Is everything ok between Nicole and you?” He asked quietly 

With a sudden realization, Waverly looked up at him, softly laughing, “ She is partially to blame for me being late this morning.” She laughed again relaxing into her chair,” we stayed up late talking. So late, we fell asleep on the phone together, which is why I didn’t hear my alarm this morning. Thank you for your concern, though, but we are good, really good.” She spoke with an air of happiness. 

“ Well, I for one am glad everything is going so well between you two, especially after all the interest in that beach photo.” He said as he handed a cup of coffee to Waverly

“By the way she is coming up in a few days so I need to make sure we have her cabin reserved,” Waverly added

“That might be a problem! All the cabins are booked for at least two weeks out.” Jeremy stammered as he checked the booking system to be sure. “Yeah, we are totally booked for weeks out. Maybe there is a room at the motel in town?” Jer said as he was grasping for any solution he could find. 

“Shoot! I promised her I would have a place for her.” The small brunette mumbled.

“ I am so sorry Waverly! Do you want me to remove cabin 8 from future bookings?” He asked anxiously like he should have already thought of that solution. 

“No, that won’t be necessary Jer, but thank you for asking.” Waverly said with a smile as an idea flashed in her mind, “ I have the perfect idea that just might work for everyone.” Waverly smirked as she stood up and headed out the door. 

~~~

The Jeep turned down the long driveway towards the lodge as it had done hundreds of times. Nicole knew she would never grow tired of watching the lodge slowly appear through the trees. Summer had certainly come to WildWood. The green of the forest around them seemed to have grown thicker, like a lush green curtain that was waiting to be pulled back to show it’s many secrets. As they got closer to the lodge Nicole could see the wildflowers Waverly had been so excited about. The field to the left of the lodge was full of all types of native wildflowers, adding an extra splash of color to everything. 

Waverly had sent pictures of them to Nicole over the past few weeks so she could see the progress they were making. During these exchanges, Nicole had learned about Waverly’s love for flowers, and how she used to do this with Gus and Curtis in preparation for the summer visitors. Honestly, it didn’t matter what Waverly talked about, Nicole would get caught up in the brunette’s passion and excitement for any given topic. Instead of stopping in front of the lodge as Nicole had come accustomed too, Waverly drove down an almost hidden path that went off to the right of the Lodge. _I have never been this way._ Nicole and Waverly sat in silence as they continued to drive the unfamiliar path further into the woods.

“ I always pegged you as the kill me out in the woods type.” Nicole laughed tilting her head towards Waverly “ I just didn’t expect you to drive me to the location. At least if we hiked it would be more believable as an accident.” She joked as she gave Waverly’s hand a loving squeeze. 

“ Killing you this close to the lodge would just be bad business silly, they would find you too quickly.” Waverly beamed at her girlfriend not even trying to hide her mischievous smile. “ There was an issue with your normal cabin arrangements, so I am taking you to your new ones.”

“What kind of issue?” Nicole inquired curiously

“Well, the main 8 cabins were already booked several weeks out.” Waverly turned to look playfully at Nicole. “ I have been soooo distracted lately I hadn’t realized. As A Result, now you get to stay in a cabin that only the staff knows about.” Waverly beamed as she nudged Nicole’s shoulder with hers. 

“You wouldn’t be giving me special treatment because I am your girlfriend, now would you Waves?” Nicole inquired in a mock southern drawl.

“Yes! Yes, I am Nic.” The brunette giggled, “In all seriousness, I hope you like your new accommodations.” Waverly giggled nervously. 

~~~

The trees ahead seemed to open up as the small access road came to an end. There it was, the secret cabin, that by Waverly’s admission only the staff knew existed. As they pulled up and parked to the side Nicole could already see this cabin without a doubt was not like the others, charm, and mystery spilling out. 

There stood an ‘A’ frame cabin nestled into the trees, with the mountains appearing to guard it’s back. The cabin looked to be built a little off the ground with a few steps leading up to the front door. To one side of the front porch was a small bistro table for two, which provided a view of the lake. _This cabin is definitely bigger than the rest._

Once inside, the size of the space began to reveal itself. The front room was the height of the whole cabin, with a loft looking down on it. The oversized couch and chairs sat across from the corner fireplace making the space feel cozy, but not crowded. Nicole could see the full-size kitchen just on the other side of the couch. The rooms split by a counter with two bar stools, which she assumed replaced the kitchen table for this space. The coffee table had piles of travel and outdoor magazines neatly piled on it. On one wall near the door by the staircase was a framed poster with the perfect poem for WildWood. 

** _And into the_ **

** _forest I go,_ **

** _to lose my mind_ **

** _and find my soul._ **

** _John Muir_ **

“Your room is back here,” Waverly spoke softly pulling Nicole’s attention back towards her. As she walked past the kitchen “The half bath is across the hall. The full bath is upstairs, I will show you where, along with the extra towels, and bedding.”

Waverly had lead Nicole down a small hall towards the back of the cabin, to a simple bedroom that obviously doesn’t see many guests. Unlike the rest of the cabin this room didn’t have any decorative details, sorta lost to time.

“Thanks, Waves!” Nicole marveled for a moment. “Hey, come here," she said as she sat on the end of the bed pulling the small brunette closer. 

Waverly stepped closer to where Nicole sat, bending down to connect their foreheads. Nicole pulled her closer, tilting her chin up to capture Waverly’s lips with hers. They had a quick kiss at the airport once Nicole got in the Jeep, but nothing more, not wanting a repeat of the beach photo. This was the first chance they had to be truly alone. Waverly moved her hands to cup the side of Nicole’s face as the redhead's hands fell to her hips, pulling her closer still. As the kiss deepened, their bodies merely centimeters away, Nicole tried to close the gap once and for all, causing Waverly to lose her balance. They both fell back on the bed laughing into the kiss.

Waverly was laying on top of Nicole, their chest pressed firmly against each other from gravity, and well Nicole’s arms wondering across Waverly’s back pulling her closer. Their legs intertwined, as Nicole slipped her thigh between Waverly’s putting just enough pressure where the younger girls’ legs met, causing Waverly’s hips to buck against the redheads’ leg. Waverly couldn’t help but think how perfect they fit together. The new position made her wonder in what other ways they would “fit". Their breath got more ragged, and kisses got more desperate. Nicole let her hands slowly explore Waverly’s body, listening to the little moans the brunette let escape. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s ass and pulled her in closer still, slotting her thigh deeper between Waverly’s leg. As Nicole swallowed the brunette’s moan and squeezed again, her hand started vibrating, strongly. Waverly sat up a little from the strange sensation and started laughing seeing the look of shock and confusion on Nicole’s face. 

“ I knew you would be distracting!” Waverly giggled as she rolled to Nicole’s side and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. “ I sat a reminder alarm for a ride I have to guide in,” she looks at the time on her phone “ well 15 minutes now. Although I wasn’t expecting you to sweep me off my feet.” She laughed

“Me …a… distraction?” Nicole asks, putting a hand to her chest, pretending to be shocked by the statement. “ As for sweeping you off your feet, it’s all part of my charm.” She responded playfully with a wink as she leaned back in for another kiss.

“ Yes, you!” Waverly affirmed as she then walked two fingers up Nicole’s chest briefly stopping at her lips, then bopping her nose.

“What can I say? I missed you… and your lips are oh so addictive.” Nicole smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “ When will you be off work?” Nicole said aware that Waverly still had to work even if she was there. She knew she could be understanding like Waverly was for her in San Diego. 

“This evening after the ride. I will be **All** **Yours** the rest of the weekend. I just have to do this one last thing.” She spoke as she stood up to readjust her clothes and hair. “Make yourself at home. The towels are in the linen closet at the end of the upstairs hall, if you want to shower or anything.” Waverly leaned down to the now seated Nicole and gave her a chaste kiss. “I really have to go!” The brunette turned to head out the front door hoping to make it to the stables in time.

Nicole sat there in awe of the fierce brunette, and the power she held over her. She replayed in her mind how far they had come since her first visit. All the stolen glances, and the stolen kisses that were all-consuming like oxygen and flame. She thought about how great Waverly felt, as their bodies almost melted into one. Nicole shook the thoughts away before she could fall down that rabbit hole any further, no matter how sexy a rabbit hole it was. Deciding a shower was a rather nice idea after all._ Maybe a cold one._

The cozy charm continued upstairs. It felt familiar to Nicole, for some reason she couldn’t quite explain. There was an open seating area overlooking the living room and fireplace below. Books were strung everywhere giving it a much more lived-in feel. Nicole had no problem finding the bathroom, because the door was wide open, and it flooded with natural light. The room was various shades of blue, green, mixed in with wood, and tile accents. A huge skylight that went down the side of the peeked roof let tons of light in. Nicole could see straight into the forest for what felt like miles. The cabin was so secluded there was no need to tint the skylight or anything for privacy. It really added to the feel of the room and made it feel bigger. The extremely large tub had the perfect view, giving it or the shower the feeling of bathing in nature. 

Nicole got out of the shower and noticed she had a message from Waverly. _She must have texted me while I was in the shower. _

Waves Baby: It’s going to be so nice (albeit strange) coming home to you tonight. 

_What does she mean by coming home to me tonight?_

Capt. (Nic) Haught: ??????

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Coming Home to me? 😏😏😉

~~~

Nicole knew she had a few hours before Waverly would be back, so she decided to make herself a cup of tea, and curl up with a book. The kettle was warming giving Nicole a chance to look closer at the small details around the house. She found an iPod dock on the counter and pressed play. She got lost in the smooth sounds of Norah Jones, as it filled the space around her with silky notes. When the kettle was ready, she made a cup of tea, and then went back upstairs to the book littered seating area. Looking through title after title for just the right book she finally came across one about King Arthur.

Pulling the book into her lap, “Hmmm_ this looks interesting. ‘King Arthur, the Man Behind One of the World’s Greatest Legends.’ “Nicole_ read the title aloud to herself. 

She easily got lost in the story and was more than a couple of chapters in, when she flipped the page and a photo fell out. It was worn around the edges, but not so worn she couldn’t tell it was a picture of Waverly when she was younger. There she stood with the biggest smile, the one that reaches her eyes when she is super happy. 

Nicole couldn’t help but love that smile. Next to Waverly was a middle-aged man with his arm lovingly around her shoulder, and the other around the other young girl. The additional girl looked similar to Waverly, except her eyes were piercing blue, and instead of delicate medium brown waves of hair, she had a full mane of dark brown hair. All three of them wore big, genuine smiles in the photo. Nicole was curious about what the occasion was, so she turned the photo over and read, Waverly, Curtis, Wynonna at Lake Louise. _Ah, I thought that was the infamous Wynonna. _ Nicole couldn’t help her smile at how happy they all looked. She knew Curtis wasn’t Waverly’s father, but to look at this picture it would be really hard to believe. _I wonder why Waverly would leave such a precious memory in the employee cabin? _

“Oh!” Nicole said in shock as she looked around as the sudden realization sunk in. “This is **her** cabin!” rubbing her hand across her face. “I can’t believe I missed it.”

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Wait this is your cabin Isn’t it?

~~~

Waves Baby: Hey Baby I am just about to finish up here. How do you feel about a sunset swim? 

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Hmm that sounds pretty nice beautiful. It’s almost sunset though.

Waves Baby: Meet you there then? 😏

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Directions plz?

Waves Baby: There is a secret dock not far from the cabin. Follow the path in front of the cabin, then at the first fork turn left and from there you shouldn’t be able to miss it. The lake has this great inlet there. 😏 See you in 20?

Capt. (Nic) Haught: Can’t wait! 

~~~

The dock came into view showing the inlet Waverly had told Nicole about. 

Waverly was sitting at the end of the dock wearing nothing but a coral bikini, with her hair pulled up into two buns on the top of her head. She was kicking her feet gently playing with the surface of the water. Nicole’s mouth went dry, and her whole body stopped, not unlike she had run into an invisible force field. 

“Wow!!!” The word escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

Waverly turned around to see Nicole standing stunned at the end of the dock. She admired the vision of the Redhead standing there in her rainbow paint-splattered board shorts and black compression tank. 

“ You’re not so bad yourself there" Waverly retorted as she gestured her finger and eyes up and down Nicole’s body for emphasis. 

Waverly started walking towards the still speechless Nicole. All of a sudden Nicole was painfully aware she had never seen Waverly in so little clothing. Even at the beach, Waverly had worn a flirtatious sundress. Now here she was, with almost every glorious muscle on display. Her arms were perfectly defined, _probably from r_owing. Nicole slowly traced every muscle with her eyes, noticing the way Waves abs twitched as the woman walked closer. 

“W wa… Waves,” Nicole stammered trying to find her words, any words to be fair.

“ Nic,” Waverly whispered as she locked her hands around Nicole’s neck and stood on her tiptoes a little bit to bring their lips together. Feeling Nicole relax into the kiss, “ so what did you do today after I left?” she smirked.

“I took a shower, and read for a while. Your place is very well suited for both of those activities.” Nicole cooed as she nuzzled her face into Waverly’s neck. “ Why didn’t you tell me it was your cabin?” the redhead asked remembering that she never got a response. 

“I didn’t want to put any pressure on this.” Waverly pointed between both of them. “ What was I supposed to say, ‘ hey all the cabins were booked, stay with me.’? That felt like some overdone cliché.” Waverly said rolling her eyes at the last part. “ I would have been skeptical if I was in your shoes.”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead, then pulled her chin so that the smaller girl was looking in her eyes. “ First it’s not like there is only one bed,” she held up one finger, “ there are two, so that troupe is ruined by the sheer volume of beds. Second, you missed your cue for the big cliché.” She noticed the questioning look in Waverly’s eyes, “ You didn’t pick me up for our second date with a U-Haul.” She laughed 

“ You’re such a goober!” Waverly giggled as she playfully slapped Nicole's shoulder.

“Third,” Nicole said as she pulled Waverly closer again,” Thank You! Thank you, Waverly Earp, for not wanting to pressure me or what we have. I appreciate it, I really do.” She spoke softly as she leaned in, dangerously close to kissing the brunette in her arms as her inner fire threatened to consume her. Stopping just short, “last one in cook’s dinner tomorrow.” Nicole Flashed her dimpled smile as she grabbed the hem of her tank and pulled it off exposing her black bikini top, and taking off running and jumping off the end of the dock splashing into the water.

It was Waverly’s turn to be the stunned one standing at the end of the dock. Shaking it off in time to run to the end of the dock and dive gracefully into the water as the last rays of light dipped behind the trees.

“Nicole Haught! You cheated, big time!” The small brunette complained as she swam closer to the redhead. “ I do… not… cook… dinner… for cheaters.” She scolded with emphasis on her every word.

Nicole could just imagine the fiery brunette stamping her foot underwater. “ Aww baby, I am sure there is something I can do to make it up to you.” Nicole pleaded as an almost wolfish smile grew on her face, and she pulled Waverly closer to her. Both of them treading water for a moment.

“You think you’re so charming don’t cha?” Waverly giggled as she kept just out of reach.

“What can I say, you bring it out of me baby?” she purred as she gently pulled Waverly in, “is it working?” the redhead inquired mischievously 

“About as well as…” Waverly said right as she dunked Nicole underwater, and tried to swim away as quickly as she could.

When Nicole resurfaced, she swam after Waverly. After they both agreed to a truce, they sat there treading water and catching up on their day. Waverly told Nicole about the ride, and how grateful Jeremy was he didn’t have to go on it. They talked about the book Nicole had been reading and the different theories they both had about King Arthur and his knights of the round table. Nicole asked Waverly about the picture she had found, and told her how it had been the final clue in figuring out the mysterious owner of the cabin. After laughing at how oblivious Nicole had been, Waverly told her about the day the picture was taken. 

“That was our last family trip, altogether. Gus had always wanted to take us to Lake Louise because she had happy memories of being there with her mom when she was younger. I know it seems silly because it’s not super far away, but it meant a lot to her.” Waverly spoke as she remembered the trip.

“ I don’t think it’s silly at all. I think it’s a wonderful family tradition. Who knows maybe one day we can go there together?” Nicole said as she swam around the small brunette smiling at the thought of a future with this amazing woman.

“ Do you know that’s why Curtis picked this location for WildWood? This whole place was basically one giant love letter to her.” Waverly giggled thinking about how ridiculous yet romantic it was. “ Anyway, we had gone up there to get away from all the crazy stuff that had been going on over the last year. It turned out to be a great trip. A few weeks later the fire happened. After that Gus could no longer live out here. So, she moved to town into one of the apartments above Shorty’s.” Waverly wrapped Nicole’s arms around her pulling herself close to the warmth that was Nicole, she felt safe there. “Gus let me ‘manage' the on-site day to day activities until I was old enough to decide if I wanted to take over fully.” 

“That is a beautiful story, tragic, but beautiful. You are so strong and amazing Waves.” Nicole whispered as she kissed the back of Waverly’s neck.

“ Mmmm…thank you, but let’s talk about something happier,” Waverly said turning in Nicole’s arms so that they were facing each other again. 

“ Well let’s see… how about you have a better shower than I do back in L.A.?” Nicole playfully inquired 

“ Of course, I do. But to be honest I already have you in my arms…wet… so that’s less of a distraction than you think.” Waverly said with a mischievous smile crossing her face.

“You are such a tease, Waverly Earp.” Nicole laughed as she lifted the small girl by her hips almost completely out of the water.

Waverly’s giggle was music to Nicole’s ears, as she slowly lowered her back down. The moonlight captured the brunette’s curves just right, spilling over her shoulders, making her look like she had the wings of an angel. Nicole couldn’t resist kissing the perfectly tan skin as she slowly let Waverly back down into the water. The redhead’s lips caressing Waverly’s bellybutton, then her taut abs, moving up her body as it descended back into the water. Nicole looked up to make eye contact with Waverly as she looked down at her with such trust, and fire in her eyes. Waverly nodded her head in consent, and Nicole placed her mouth softly over one of Waverly’s nipples never breaking eye contact. She sucked the hard nipple through the bikini top, and almost lost it when she saw Waverly throw her head back releasing a loud moan. Then Nicole moved to the bare skin visible between the two-swimsuit clad breast, slowly moving over to the other breast to repeat her previous actions, much to the delight of Waverly. Nicole took a deep steadying breath as she moved up towards Waverly’s collar bone and neckline. Momentarily stopping to suck her pulse point, and tease her ear lobe with her tongue. Waverly, feeling like she was on fire in the middle of the lake, cupped Nicole’s face in her hands, and pulled her into the deepest kiss. Waverly put all her want, and need into this kiss. Both thankful it wasn’t possible for water to catch fire, nor could the lake suppress the way their bodies seemed to burn for each other.

~~~

Time seemed to stand still, nothing mattered except this kiss, this moment, Waverly safe in Nicole’s arms. The first drops of rain came as a shock, a cold reminder they were still outside. Waverly wrapped her arms tighter around Nicole’s neck pulling her in closer. 

“ I see you brought a little bit of Hollywood magic with you.” Waverly giggled pointing to the rain coming down around them. 

“Nah, you are the only magic here baby,” Nicole whispered as she leaned in to recapture the other girls’ lips with her own. 

“Charmer,” Waverly mumbled as she smiled into the kiss, running her tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip, causing her mouth to open and welcome the brunette inside. 

The rain picked up, with it the breeze chilled, and they could no longer see the shoreline, the outline of the dock just barely visible. 

“Oh no baby, your cold!” Nicole noticed as she felt Waverly shiver, “Let’s get you somewhere warm.” The redhead smiled, picking Waverly up bridal style in her arms as she started towards the dock. 

~~~

A thunderous crack of lightning lit up the sky as Waverly and Nicole reached the front door of the cabin. As Waverly fumbled with her key Nicole tried to shield her from the rain the best she could. Of course, this was more just an excuse to kiss Waverly’s neck to the point of utter distraction.

“This would go a lot faster if you weren’t so damn distracting Nic,” Waverly commented through clenched teeth. 

“I am just trying to keep you warm Waves,” Nicole smiled into the words as she kept kissing the small brunette. 

“ Well in that department… you are succeeding. I am undeniably warm!” Waverly spoke as the door finally unlocked. 

Stepping inside the cabin, “I will start a fire for us” Nicole said as she headed towards the fireplace.

“ Nic?” Waverly panted waiting as Nicole turned back to look at her, “ forget the fire… take me… upstairs.”

Nicole promptly dropped the log she had in one hand and the towel she had in the other, then headed over to the brunette who was now standing at the end of the kitchen counter, across from the stairs. She wrapped her arms around Waverly pushing the brunette further against the counter, kissing her until they were both breathless. Lifting Waverly, who was still in her towel, on to the counter so she could kiss her deeper, she gently ran her hand over one of Waverly’s thighs tracing designs into her skin. The sensation of Nicole’s hand slowly moving higher towards her coral bikini bottom sent an electrical pull as the coil in her center tightened in anticipation. Reaching for anything to hold on to, Waverly moved her hands behind her, accidentally hitting the iPod dock, turning it on, Norah Jones pouring out of the speakers. 

**Come away with me in the night**

**Come away with me**

**And I will write you a song**

“Upstairs” Waverly breathily begged, running her hands through Nicole’s red hair. Hazel green eyes pleading with soft honey brown ones that were full of understanding. 

**Come away with me on a bus**

**Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies**

Nicole picked Waverly up in her arms letting the brunette’s towel drop to the floor as her legs wrapped around her hips and carried her upstairs. She had a pretty good idea which room was Waverly’s from her time at the cabin earlier. 

**And I want to walk with you**

**On a cloudy day**

**In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high**

**So won't you try to come**

Waverly’s room was simple with soft purples and blues throughout. The fairy lights strung up gave the perfect amount of light for the room. Just like the bathroom, Waverly had a huge skylight going down the side of the peeked roof starting just above the bed. Nicole imagined Waverly laying here on a clear night looking up at the stars, or out into the abyss of the woods. However, right now it was raining, and the rain was running down the skylight like a cascading waterfall. 

**Come away with me and we'll kiss**

**On a mountaintop**

**Come away with me**

**And I'll never stop loving you**

Waverly started to kiss down Nicole’s neck, feeling the redhead's breath catch as she kissed her softly right below the ear, and down the jaw. It felt good to make Nicole come undone some like the redhead had done to her earlier in the lake. 

Leaning back in Nicole’s arms, “ Off!” the brunette said as she pulled at Nicole’s tank top, wanting as much access as she could get. 

“ Waves,” Nicole spoke softly making eye contact with Waverly as she held her in her arms.

“Are you sure? I mean we don’t have to go any further than this… just being close to you is enough for me Waves.” Her normally confident voice sounding more unsure. The last thing Nicole wanted was to make Waverly feel pressured in any way. 

“Nic, I am more than sure… If you will have me?” Waverly asked anxiously

“As long as you want me, I will be by your side,” Nicole responded as she walked them slowly in the direction of the bed. She laid Waverly down on the bed, then removed her tank top and laid backdown over Waverly, allowing their mouths, tongues, bodies to tenderly collide into one another. 

**And I want to wake up with the rain**

**Falling on a tin roof**

**While I'm safe there in your arms**

**So all I ask is for you**

**To come away with me in the night**

**Come away with me**

Waverly woke up as the bright glimmers of morning seeped through the skylight, dancing through the trees. Her body still hummed with satisfaction deep in her sore muscles, as her arm was draped over the source of her heavenly mental fog. Feeling Nicole shift next to her, Waverly couldn’t help but smile. Knowing that neither of them had gotten much sleep last night. She decided to roll over on to her back in order not to wake the redhead from her peaceful sleep. Feeling Nicole, who was now lying on her stomach, reach out and unconsciously pull her closer. Nicole’s arm across Waverly’s bare stomach laying there naked brought back a rush of delicious memories from last night. 

_~~~ Nicole was attentive to Waverly in a way no one else had ever been. Making quick work of Waverly’s bikini top, removing it with one hand. The sudden air across Waverly’s exposed breast sent a small shiver down her spine, but the way Nic looked at her caused her skin to warm with a flush. Nicole’s normal soft honey-brown eyes now looked as if someone had lit a fire in them, and the flames were growing brighter by the minute. When Nicole had taken in the sight of Waverly laying there, wearing nothing but her bikini bottom, below her, she leaned back down to leave her claim on Waverly’s pulse point in the form of a blooming mauve mark. ~~~_

Waverly placed her hand on the spot where the mark now lays in full magnificent bloom. Using her hands to trace the path Nicole’s mouth had taken, so many times. Moving lower to her already hardening nipples.

_~~~ Nicole continued to kiss her way down Waverly. Making sure to pay attention to every inch of exposed skin. She stopped and paid special attention to the brunette’s taut nipple, finding pleasure out of every moan that escaped Waverly’s and her mouth. Taking the hard bud fully in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, watching Waverly’s head fall back in pleasure, and feeling her hips buck up into hers. Nicole smiled as she let Waverly’s second nipple go with a wet pop, as a moan from the loss escaped Waverly. Nicole’s almost painfully slow trek down Waverly’s body made sure the coral bikini bottoms were ruined with frantic anticipation.~~~_

Waverly could feel the heat growing between her legs at the memory of Nicole’s touch. Noticing the bikini bottom flung on a chair across the room with Nicole’s top and shorts close by, she felt a flush creep up her chest once more. 

_~~~ Watching Nicole undo her top allowing it to drop, exposing her breast perfectly, then shimmying out of her board shorts so she was standing there in front of Waverly fully exposed. Waverly had felt vulnerable after Nicole had outlined her bikini bottoms with kisses, then with one final look searching for consent, before removing them swiftly once it was given. But now they were both equally exposed, and looking at how truly breathtaking Nicole is, took Waverly’s mind off all her own insecurities. The way Nicole used her lips to worship her body left no room for doubt of how Nicole felt for her. _

_“ Can I taste you?” was the only words Nic had said, and with that simple question, Waverly found herself coming almost completely undone. A silent nod of her head was all the consent Nicole needed as she moved her body further down Waverly’s. Waverly moved her body higher on the pillows so Nicole wouldn’t have to hang as much of her long legs off the end of the bed. This was one of those times Waverly was beyond grateful not to have a footboard on her bed.~~~_

Waverly was pulled away from her memory by light snores radiating out of the beautiful redhead next to her. She traced the strong shoulders lightly with her fingers, still not wanting to wake her. She couldn’t help but marvel at how strong, yet gentle, eager, yet patient Nicole was. Nicole’s muscles twitched under Waverly’s touch causing a shiver of a memory to race down the brunette’s spine to her core, pulling the coil in her stomach tighter.

_~~~ Nicole lavished Waverly’s inner thighs with soft, torturous touches. Each one pulling at Waverly’s need. The smaller girls’ hips bucked up, desperately seeking the pressure she craved. The taller girl wrapped one arm over Waverly’s hip, while her other hand traced every inch of the wet apex between Waverly’s legs. Nicole’s tongue expertly drawing out a plethora of moans from deep within Waverly. Waverly’s hands fell to the redhead’s hair, as her head fell back against the pillows once again. Her body shook with the force of a Californian Earthquake. This bolstered Nicole’s resolve as she used her mouth to carry Waverly through her orgasm. Waverly then pulled Nicole up her body needing to taste herself on Nicole. They laid there breathless kissing, Nicole grinding her hips down as they were met with Waverly’s hips bucking upwards. As their pace started to quicken Nicole slipped two fingers inside Waverly, following the ever-quickening pace curling her fingers, in a come-hither motion, as she pulled almost totally out. Feeling her walls tightening Waverly grasped the sheets in small tight spheres. She felt Nicole’s fingers hit the perfect spot on her front wall, the pressure sending the brunette crashing hard into the heavenly abyss once again.~~~_

“Mmm morning beautiful,” Nicole moaned as she went to prop herself up on her elbows.

“ Good Morning sleepy head!” Waverly responded playfully 

“ It’s your fault I’m so sleepy,” Nicole said with a mischievous tone and smile.

“ How is it my fault?” Waverly fiend innocents

“ Well unless it was a different angel that took me to heaven last night… multiple times I might add…then it’s your fault.” Nicole responded matter of factly 

“ Whatever, you goof.” Waverly giggled as she smacked Nicole’s arm. 

“ Last night was pretty breathtaking though.” An edge of sincerity in the redhead’s voice this time as she flipped over. 

“ Yeah, it definitely was.” Waverly said as she curled into Nicole’s arms, “ I can still feel you, and was just thinking about your many ‘non-acting' talents when you woke up”

“Mmm, I think we need to refresh your memory.” Nicole softly laughed as she reached back under the blankets with one location in mind.

Waverly gasped at the touch, leaning into it, seeking contact with Nicole’s lips. Their kiss and movements heated, the fire within them once again stoking to new heights. Nicole started to head further under the blankets, her head disappearing out of sight, while Waverly’s head fell back moaning in pleasure. When all of a sudden, a loud crashing sound came from just outside the bedroom door.

“ Baby girl are you up? I can’t find your coffee, and this hangover is definitely in need of more whiskey or coffee.” The woman’s voice rang through the room as she flung open the door. “ Wait, do you have whiskey instead?”

“ WYNONNA?!!” Waverly yelled as she pulled the blankets up to her chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Wynonna's back, I know you aren't thinking about that necessarily at this moment lol.


	12. WYNONNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna returns and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay we are adjusting to the out of quarantine life. So basically trying to do 4 months of work in 2 weeks. I would love to say we have been dealing with Wynonna this whole time, and in a way we kinda have. We got some great stuff coming up. In the meantime, you may want to be wary this chapter has some NSFW content.

**Chapter 12**

“ WYNONNA?!!” Waverly yelled as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. Covering herself and Nicole the best she could. Feeling the redhead settle down further into the bed carefully. 

“ What? It’s not like you **ever** sleep in. I am surprised you are even still in bed” Wynonna asked in confusion, not at all aware of what she had walked in on.

“ Get out!” Waverly yelled she was irritated and thankful for Wynonna’s apparent obliviousness to her current situation. She could feel Nicole suppress a giggle.

“ What crawled into you Waves? I just want to know where the hell the coffee is.” The older brunette mumbled as she turned around to walk down the hall, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

Nicole emerged from between Waverly’s legs, under the blankets, “ If she had shown up five minutes later she wouldn’t have to ask what crawled inside you.” Laughing as Waverly rolled her eyes, Nicole couldn’t help but wink. 

“ I need to get her out of here.” Waverly sighed in frustration. “ Will you wait here for me?” she asked anxiously.

“ Of course, I will baby. Take as long as you need Waves. I know it’s been a while since you have seen her.” Nicole reassured Waverly, gently rubbing her lower back as the smaller woman sat on the edge of the bed. 

“ I won’t be long. She made me wait this long she can wait a few more hours.” The brunette said with a wink, leaning down to kiss the redhead before grabbing her robe and heading downstairs. 

~~~

“Wy?” Waverly cleared her throat, walking over to the older brunette. Waverly could hardly remember how long it had been since she had seen Wynonna last, but now here she stood in her kitchen, hungover, disheveled, and desperately looking for coffee that didn’t exist. “ Wynonna, you can stop looking for coffee, I don’t drink it. There is coffee down at the lodge if you want it.” Waverly spoke a little firmer than she intended too.

“Ugh, can this day get any worse?” Wynonna sighed holding her pounding head in her hands.

“How about this, I will make you some tea. That should hold you over until you can get down to the lodge or Shorty’s. 

“Yeah, ok… but only because I am desperate to stop this pounding.” Wynonna whined pointing towards her head.

Waverly put the kettle on, “So what are you doing here?” she asked softly 

Standing up, and heading back towards the couch, “Can’t a girl miss her sister?” Wynonna sighed as she laid down and covered her eyes.

“Yes, she can, it’s just not like you Wy.” Waverly was suspicious of why Wynonna was really back but could tell she wasn’t going to get a straight answer right now. “By the way, how did you even get in here? And why is my living room trashed?” The younger brunette grumbled straightening the area up again. 

“ I picked the lock.” Wynonna responded with a shrug, “ and before you get your blood pressure up, I looked for the hidden key, and couldn’t find it. I thought you might have moved it under that creepy squirrel thing by the door, but it wasn’t there. I also knocked, but it was super late, and sounded like you were watching porn or something, really loud.” The older brunette shot a mischievous grin at her sister and raised an eyebrow. Realizing Waverly was still waiting for the rest of her question to be answered, “Your living room is a mess because there was crap all over my bed, so I just crashed on the couch.”

Waverly suddenly remembered that she had originally given Wynonna’s room to Nicole. _Who is upstairs very naked, with the only option of clothing being her swimsuit from last night. Crap! _

“Well, Wynonna that’s what happens when you disappear for seven years.” Waverly walked over to the steaming kettle, grabbing a travel mug at the same time, and made Wynonna a cup of tea, to go. “ Here you go Wy,” the small brunette began as she handed the cup to her sister. “You will find coffee at the lodge, along with your truck.” 

“Wait, baby girl, are you kicking me out? I just got back!” Wynonna asked confused. 

“I know you did Wy, and I am excited you’re back, I really am. I just need some time to process all of this.” Waverly’s voice started to break as she spoke. “I am sure Gus will let you stay in the extra apartment above Shorty’s, you just can’t stay here.” 

Wynonna looked confused, hurt even, “Does this have anything to do with this?” Wynonna questioned Waverly as she grabbed a familiar envelope off the coffee table, holding it up for Waverly to see.

Waverly carefully opened the envelope for what must have been the 500th time. It was the card Nicole had left in her Jeep. It was simple, yet spoke volumes to Waverly.

The front of the card had a picture of a glass flower vase with a small batch of Sunflowers, and Lilies in it. In the background was an open window that looked out on a beautiful landscape of unearthly beauty. The edges are now worn, and the card looked like it was more than a few months old. Every time Waverly opened the card it felt like the first time all over again. It was blank except for the script Nicole had left scrolled inside. 

**Waves,**

**I don’t know when or if I will ever see you again, and that’s unfortunate. What I do know is no matter what the future holds for either of us I will never forget my time at Wildwood (with YOU).**

**You are an unforgettable angel who changed my life in unexpected ways. Thank you for that! Waves, I know we barely know each other, but I feel like I have known you for several lifetimes. I'll be seeing you.**

**Always,**

**Nic**

“Wynonna, that was private!” she scolded the older brunette. “It’s not any of your business, but no it doesn’t.” Waverly felt a twinge of guilt. She knew that Nicole being upstairs wasn’t the only reason she didn’t want her sister around, but it was the only concrete reason she was able to grasp at the moment. 

“So, you going to tell me about this Nic guy baby girl? He seems pretty smitten with you. Isn’t it against some code or something… having a fling with a customer?” the older brunette laughed 

“It’s not against any ‘code’s, and I didn’t have a fling with anyone.” Waverly huffed; she was mad her sister could still get under her skin. “We can talk all about it later. How about dinner tonight at Shorty’s?” She pleaded 

“Fine, since you want to get rid of me so bad.” Wynonna huffed grabbing her stuff. With a glance back from the door, “but dinner is on you" Wynonna said pointing at Waverly, before leaving. 

~~~ 

Waverly couldn’t help but admire the sight in front of her as she returned upstairs to her room. Nicole was still in bed, laying on her back with one arm propped under her head and the other holding the book she was reading. The comforter covering the redhead from the hips down, even though one leg was sticking out at the knee. The sun danced down through the skylight, preforming a ballet across Nicole’s chest as she read peacefully. 

“Damn!” Waverly sighed to herself as she felt the arousal start tightening the coil in her stomach.

Nicole turned her head towards the small brunette standing in the doorway. She smiled her dimpled smile, “So, this is where you were always disappearing to at night?” Gesturing around the room.

“ Yes, this is my hidden paradise.” Waverly smiled as she leaned against the door.

“That explains the mysterious light in the woods. Not to sound cheesy, but I would watch it every night until I fell asleep.” Nicole turned to look out the window, “ It made me feel… I don’t really know… how to say it, but it makes so much sense that it’s your light.” 

“Yeah, I think your cabin is the only one with a direct line of sight to here.” Waverly smiled as she thought about the first night she stayed with Nicole, and how when she got back to her cabin the next morning, she could still see cabin 8, and she promptly thanked whatever deity arranged that bit of serendipity.

Nicole noticed Waverly seemed to be somewhere else, as a far-off look crossed her face, “Hey, how did it go with Wynonna?” she said patting the bed next to her for Waverly to come back to bed.

“ Ugh,” Waverly grunted crawling back in bed, curling into Nicole’s arms, laying her head on the redhead’s exposed chest. “Well, she’s finally gone. She wasn’t happy that I wouldn’t let her stay here as she used too. Wynonna really is the worst roommate.” Waverly laughed remembering what it was like living with her sister before. “ I sorta told her we could have dinner tonight at Shorty’s,” Waverly whispered, tracing random designs in Nicole’s bare chest, afraid to make eye contact. “I’m sorry! You don’t have to suffer through it if you don’t want too.” 

“Does she know about me? I tried hard to lay as flat as I could… given my location earlier.” Nicole said trying to ease the tension. 

“I know Wynonna, if she had any suspicions about what was going on under the blanket this morning, she would’ve made them known. She’s not one to miss a shot to embarrass or intimidate others.” Waverly giggled, “She knows there is someone. She found your card, but she doesn’t know it’s YOU.” She said with an emphasis on the last part.

“Well, I would like to join you, if you’re ok with me meeting your sister,” Nicole said pulling Waverly’s chin up so she could look into her eyes. “It’s your call Waves.”

“You would do that for me?” the brunette asked.

“I would do a lot of things to you.” Nicole smiled

“For me?” Waverly inquired 

“Yeah, that too.” Nicole laughed nervously, “Plus I know if the shoe was on the other foot, I would want you to meet my brother.” She said with a smile.

Waverly was overwhelmed with joy knowing Nicole wanted to meet her family. She also wanted to introduce Waverly to hers.

“Thank you! It means a lot to me to have you meet Wynonna. Plus, I think you will help with my sanity while dealing with her.” The brunette sighed 

“How about I take your mind off it for now?” the redhead spoke as she buried her face into Waverly’s neck, kissing deeply into it as the brunette moaned at her touch.

“What did you have in mind Captain?” Waverly hummed as her fingers racked up Nicole’s back, sending chills up the redhead’s spine.

“ Hmmm, I could make you a cup of tea.” Nicole quipped as she sat up on her elbows, smiling playfully down at a very flustered Waverly.

Looking up at the redhead, “ That’s one option…” the small brunette gave a smile full of mirth, “ Or" suddenly flipping Nicole on her back, and straddling her hips, all in one fluid motion. 

Waverly’s lips capturing Nicole’s neck for her own, “ Beauty …and Brains… let’s go… with your idea,” Nicole moaned between breaths at the firm kisses being peppered down her neck. She was completely turned on by the confidence in Waverly’s actions. Looking up to see the small brunette removing her robe. Utterly exposed sitting atop Nicole, holding her hips to the bed with hers. 

The beautiful brunette straddled Nicole with her legs on either side of her hips. Waverly ground her hips slowly into her. Nicole could feel the wetness from Waverly’s center slowly rub back and forth across her abs. Nicole enjoyed the view, and how it felt so much, the redhead couldn’t help but put her hands-on Waverly’s thighs as the small brunette rolled her hips more in response to her touch. As Nicole's own hips responded, she could feel arousal pooling between her legs with every roll. Waverly leaned down to capture her lips in a powerful, hungry kiss, pulling the redhead’s bottom lip between her teeth. The small brunette slowly sat back up running her hand through her hair. Nicole had never seen someone so sexy, confident, and totally in control.

If her throbbing clit was any indicator, she wasn’t going to last much longer under Waverly’s powerful rolling hips. Each roll pressed down deeper, eliciting the softest moans from her own body. She had seen Waverly’s naked body in great detail the night before, but here in the morning light, she glowed, and her ethereal beauty was on full display. 

Nicole knew this was more than a conquest, not mere lust either, she knew for sure she would never be anything but consumed by Waverly Earp, in every way possible.

Nicole leaned upholding Waverly so that she was still straddling her lap, kissing her elegant soft neck. Nicole’s lungs were filled with jasmine, lilac, from the small brunette’s body wash and a hint of salt from sweat lingering from last night, as she used her lips to memorize the sensitive skin of Waverly’s neck and collarbone. Their bodies seamlessly fitting together as she lifted her chin towards the brunette’s face to connect their swollen lips once more. As Waverly rolled her hips forward Nicole rolled hers up into the petite brunette. When she gasped Nicole caught the noise in her mouth, sliding her arms around the back of her hips to squeeze Waverly’s ass tightly, while pulling her impossibly closer. They kept up this rhythm with their hips, Nicole kissing down her lovers’ neck until she reached Waverly’s dusty rose areola. She took her breast in her hand-rolling the younger woman’s taut nipple between her fingers, as she used her tongue to tease the other one. Waverly pressed into the sensation of Nicole’s perfect mouth on her, as her core rubbed firmly into the redhead. 

“I’m…so… close baby.” Waverly panted out, head falling back 

“I got you… Waves!” Nicole muttered into the brunette’s chest as she reached down to Waverly’s clit, using the extra sensation to catapult her over the edge.

As Waverly’s core started to tighten, it felt like Nicole was everywhere and nowhere all at once. The redhead’s words combined with her touch sent Waverly right over the edge, snapping her tight coil with them, and holding her in her release with expert fingers on her sensitive bud of nerves. The brunette collapsed into the redhead’s arms with such a force they fell back on to the bed.

Sitting up on her elbows, “Mmmmm, that was amazing,” Waverly spoke with a husk in her voice, “but I am…Starving.” A devilish smile spread across her face as she moved her lips down to Nicole’s. Her hands started to run through Nicole’s messy red locks. Pulling out of the kiss with a small nip at Nicole’s lower lip, Waverly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a hair tie that was laying there. With a few effortless movements, she quickly put her hair in a braid. She could see the look of complete wonderment on Nicole’s face, the dopey smile, and the burning eyes easily showing the effect she was having on the redhead. 

Waverly showered Nicole’s body with kisses, sensual touches, and an undying desire. 

With a husky almost growl, “Nic, you’re going to be wrecked when I am done.” The brunette smiled at the shiver her words caused in the redhead. 

“ Waves… please… I need you.” Nicole whined, her back arching into Waverly, the slickness between her legs dripping down the insides of her thighs as she squeezed them together seeking any form of pressure to dull the throbbing.

It didn’t take long for Waverly’s hands to cup Nicole’s breast, softly squeezing them as she sat up, slotting her thigh between the redhead’s legs, applying gentle pressure to her center.

“ F…uck!” Nicole moaned through clenched teeth as she searched for her own purchase on Waverly’s skin. 

Waverly took Nicole’s hardening nipple in her mouth rolling her tongue over it, switching between the nipple and the rosy areola, exploring each breast in turn with her mouth. The soft trail of moans, and bucking hips of Nicole, the only encouragement she needed. 

Nicole was coming undone under Waverly’s fingertips and she was not done yet. Waverly started to move her lips down ,the perfect ivory skin, memorizing every inch of it. Kissing and licking the occasional scar, and beauty mark, until she was hovering just above the redhead’s perfectly trimmed mound.

The brunette ran a finger through Nicole’s folds deliberately. “ Mmmmm, baby you… are so… wet,” Sticking the finger into her mouth to get a preview of what was to come. “ and you taste sooo delicious.” She moaned as she caught a glimpse of Nicole watching her. 

Nicole’s eyes were fully engulfed in flame and desire. The glow of her inner fire melted Waverly’s very soul, sending an extra rush of arousal to the small brunette’s center as her clit twitched in response to the flame. She dropped her head into Nicole’s sex, starting with slow strokes from her entrance all the way to just below the redhead’s sensitive nub. Blowing cool air across it before heading back down. Waverly used her tongue to tease Nicole’s entrance, slowly pushing into it as the redhead bucked her hips. 

“ Baby… fuck… oh,” Nicole panted

Waverly started to pick up her pace, this time making sure her tongue flicked Nicole’s clit. After a few more minutes she engulfed the bundle of nerves with her mouth, gently sucking on it. The taller woman’s hips bucked, pressing herself further into Waverly’s mouth, as the pressure built until she felt the tension in her snap while she went over the edge into her orgasm. The brunette kept up her motions as Nicole rode it out. A mischievous smile crossed her face as Nicole screamed out her name over and over, then she went to work cleaning her up. 

Waverly enjoyed the taste of Nicole on her lips as she licked her entrance again. This time she slipped a finger inside, feeling Nicole clench around her pulling her deeper in. Her finger still pumping in and out of Nicole Waverly crawled up to find Nicole’s lips, desperate to kiss her. As the kiss deepened between moans, and breathless attempts to catch their breath, Waverly slipped a second finger inside. Pushing harder inside the redhead she could feel her walls getting tighter, with her final thrust she curled her fingers to hit Nicole’s front wall with just the right amount of pressure. 

“ WAVES!!!!” the redhead screamed out in pleasure as she collapsed back on to the bed coming so hard her legs started to spasm. 

Waverly gently removed her fingers after Nicole’s third climax. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and placed her fingers in her mouth. The redhead needed to taste herself on the brunette. The effortless action was so sexy it sent a shiver down Waverly’s body, who had come undone while she was inside of Nicole. 

They both fell back on the bed, exhaustion sitting in. 

“ That was sexy as fuck.” Nicole moaned as her body still rippled with aftershocks. 

“ Yeah, it really was…” Waverly responded with a smile. 

~~~

Nicole stepped out the front door of the cabin, leaving it open for Waverly as she finished turning everything off.

“Hey Waves, is there any hunting permitted on WildWood?” Nicole asked as she looks down at the two dead squirrels on the front porch.

“Yuck No! That would ruin the beauty. Plus, I am sure that would damage our relationship with Banff park officials.” Waverly responded in disgust, “Why?”

“There are two dead squirrels outside the door, and it just seems odd.” The redhead said as she nudged them with her boot to examine them closer.

“Wynonna did say something about a squirrel thing out front, but I thought she was just drunk.” The small brunette started walking towards the door where Nicole crouched down. 

Nicole had managed to turn the squirrels over, noticing what seemed to be a burn mark on them. When laid side by side she could see that they had been branded on their backs. Each one held only half the brand, but when put together she could see the whole design. Falling back a little in shock, she recognized it as the star symbol from her Captain Marvel suit. She quickly nudged them again, so the brand wasn’t complete anymore. Nicole knew she didn’t want to alarm Waverly. Crazy fans came with the territory of her career, but she didn’t expect them to find her here, in WildWood of all places. At least not yet.

Waverly walked out the door. “I guess she wasn’t that drunk.” She said shocked to see the two dead squirrels were real. “ I will have Nedley take care of them later, but if we don’t leave now, we will be late for dinner.” The brunette insisted. She knew Wynonna would already have enough to harass her about without adding being late on top of it. 

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more crazy Wynonna, and lots more Wayhaught. We are so excited for where we are going with this story. Please be patient with us.


	13. So did the bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I warned you about her,” Waverly said laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder, getting as close to her side as she could. She felt safe with Nicole and this was quickly becoming her favorite place to be. There was just something about being near Nicole. 
> 
> Nicole let out a low laugh, “So did the Bartender, Fish.” She smiled as she kissed the small brunettes head resting on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another round. I hope you enjoy it! We added a link at the bottom for those interested. We look forward to seeing what you think about dinner with Wynonna. Stay Safe!

It was Saturday night so Shorty’s was busier than the last time Nicole had been here with Waverly. Nicole couldn’t help but think every car in town must be parked out front. 

“Are you ready for this shit show?” Waverly nodded towards the door as the apprehension filled her voice. She really had missed her sister and loved her, but she also knew Wynonna could be a hot mess of burning garbage. For that reason, she was nervous about introducing her to anyone, let alone someone she really liked, like Nicole.

Nicole gave Waverly’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “I don’t think it will be as bad as you think it is going to be.” Putting her hand on Waverly’s thigh as she leaned in to whisper, “Even if it is at the end of the day, I am going to still be standing by your side Waves. I saved the universe I don’t scare easy.” The redhead laughed as she kissed Waverly on the cheek, secretly hoping she helped her feel less nervous. 

“That’s easy to say now Nic, you haven’t met Wy yet. She could send demons back to hell with a look and snark alone.” Waverly smiled mischievously as she winked playfully at Nicole. 

“Well, then it’s a good thing I am here with an Angel.” Nicole flashed her smile making sure her dimples were on full display. 

“Charmer!” Waverly muttered as she leaned in to kiss Nicole one last time before heading inside, “Come on Wonder Woman, let’s get some food, I haven’t eaten for a couple of hours, and I am starving.” The small brunette smirked, turning to head to the doors with an extra sway in her hips.

Nicole smiled as she enjoyed the view and thought, _this woman is going to be the death of me._

~~~

The bar was full, but by some miracle, Wynonna was already there, and she had saved them a booth in the back. Waverly grabbed Nicol e’s hand interlacing their fingers as she led them to where the older brunette was waiting. 

Wynonna was not super intimidating sitting there with her leather pants, and her ‘drinks well with others' shirt. That quickly changed when she caught a glimpse of Waverly and the redhead in tow. Her sky-blue eyes rapidly going from clear summer day blue to tornado season in the Midwest dark. She tossed her whiskey back, not even a twinge of burn apparent on her face. 

“I am going to grab us all another round really quick.” Nicole stammered knowing she needed a little liquid courage, “Why don’t you go ahead and head on over there, and I will be there in a minute.” She smiled at the small brunette not wanting her to worry. 

“That sounds like a great idea Nic. Can you grab me a glass of whiskey as well? Make it a double.” Waverly said before heading over to see the older brunette.

“Can I get three of whatever that brunette is drinking? Nicole asked the bartender as she pointed over towards Wynonna. “Make them doubles and I also need two shots of tequila.”

“Meeting the family?” The bartender asked. He was an unassuming guy, with dark hair, and soulful brown eyes. 

“Yeah, how could you tell?” Nicole sighed. 

“Oh, you got that look about you. Plus, Wynonna is watching you like a hawk, which means one thing. You mean something to Waverly.” He said as if it was obvious. “ Where are my manners, names Fish.” He stuck out his hand to introduce himself. 

“Haught, nice to meet you Fish.” Nicole shook his hand. 

Laughing quietly to himself “Hot, Wynonna is going to have fun with that.”

A couple of minutes later Fish sat the drink order down in front of Nicole.

“How much do I owe ya?” she asked reaching for her wallet, downing the two tequila shots back to back as she back looked over at her awaiting girlfriend. 

“This round is on the house.” Fish put his hand up for her to put her money away. 

“Thanks, I… appreciate it.” The redhead said in disbelief.

“Honey, you’re going to need it. Word to the wise. Wynonna is one tough nut, especially with the heart eyes Waverly is given you, but her bark is worse than her bite. She’s one hell of a protective sister too. Just take care of Waverly and whatever you do don’t follow Wynonna’s lead.” His brown eyes smiled sympathetically as he spoke to her, before moving on down the bar towards other patrons. 

“Here goes nothing Haught” she muttered to herself as she stood up and headed to the booth the two brunettes were sitting in. 

Waverly stood up from the booth and locked her arm through Nicole’s. “Wynonna, this is Nicole,” Waverly smiled looking back at Nicole as she looked down at her,” my girlfriend.”

“Wow, baby girl you sure do switch players quick. What happened to poor Nic from the card? Be honest, he didn’t stand a chance against ginger here huh? He was too sappy right?” Wynonna asked with a shake of her head, as she gave Nicole a once over.

Nicole could feel the embarrassment creeping up her skin, soon her skin would be as red as her hair. 

“Wynonna! There was no guy, it was always Nicole.” Waverly responded sharply 

“Wait, Nicole… is Nic?” the older brunette finally started putting things together. “oh my god, you weren’t watching porn last night, were you? eww eww. “Wynonna said with a shit-eating grin growing on her face, winking playfully at the younger brunette. She really didn’t care who her sister was sleeping with, it was more just the whole concept of her baby sister not being a baby anymore, plus she really enjoyed picking on her. At the end of the day, no one would ever be good enough for her Waverly, but she loved seeing her so happy for once.

“Nicole, Nicole Haught, it’s a pleasure to meet you Wynonna.” The redhead said as she proffered the glass of whiskey, she had brought her, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

“Hot? Really? Come on you are making this to easy Waves.” Wynonna smirked back at Waverly as she and Nicole sat down. 

“H-A-U-G-H-T, actually,” Nicole corrected. 

“Ok well tator-haught, let’s cut to the chase here. What are your intentions with my baby sister?” Wynonna questioned as she leaned forward on the table, one eyebrow cocked, attempting to be as intimidating as possible.

“Well Wynonna, I really like Waves. Beyond that, it’s all up to her.” Nicole spoke softly, but with such confidence, never taking her eyes off Waverly. She knew what Wynonna was doing, and more importantly as a big sister herself she respected it. 

Things seemed to calm down from there, so they decided it was time to order. The sisters sat there and caught up, seven years felt like a lifetime, but they picked up like it was just a couple hours. Nicole loved getting a glimpse into this part of Waverly’s life. Yes, there were moments she let her mind drift off thinking of home, or about the day to day life in Purgatory. 

Nicole nudged Waverly gently, “Isn’t that Doc?” knowing Wynonna and he had a past and not wanting the older brunette to be ambushed by it.

“Unfortunately,” Wynonna chimed in, “ oh, and look he is with the fuzz go figure. He always did fancy himself a lawman.”

“That’s Chief Svane he is with, he went to school with Wynonna and Doc,” Waverly whispered as she pointed towards the man with a Mohawk standing next to Doc. 

“More like Chief Bobo,” Wynonna chuckled 

Chief Svane wasn’t in uniform, but he still had an air of authority about him. Although the Mohawk, and beard with a distinctive white patch, gave him more the organized crime vibe versus the small-town sheriff vibe. Nicole wondered if that played in his favor here.

“I think I am going to call it a night. They are starting to let the riff-raff in, and I have a perfectly good bottle of whiskey upstairs calling my name.” Wynonna sneered as she looked back towards Doc. She wasn’t ready to face that demon yet.

“Wy, no please stay we were having so much fun,” Waverly begged her sister 

“ Sorry Baby girl, it’s been a long day, and I didn’t get much sleep last night.” The older brunette’s face suddenly turning mischievous as she gave a knowing smile at Waverly and Nicole. 

Waverly’s voice was sadder, almost broken as she held back tears, “but Wy…”

“It’s ok Baby girl…” Wynonna spoke softer understanding of what was going on in Waverly’s head, “I’m not going anywhere Waves. I am back for good; you’re stuck with me.” She smiled back at her sister sweetly. “I promise”

The sisters embraced and Waverly lost the battle with the tears as a few of them started to escape her eyes. She hated to admit it, but she was afraid of her sister leaving again for who knows how long. Always being abandoned by everyone she loved had taken its toll. 

Wynonna broke the embrace, “I am watching you Haught-pocket” she smiled devilishly at Nicole. Patting the redhead unusually hard on the back as she headed upstairs to her apartment.

“She seems nice.” Nicole smiled back at Waverly making the smaller woman laugh. 

“I warned you about her,” Waverly said laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder, getting as close to her side as she could. She felt safe with Nicole and this was quickly becoming her favorite place to be. There was just something about being near Nicole.

Nicole let out a low laugh, “So did the Bartender, Fish.” She smiled as she kissed the small brunettes head resting on her shoulder.

[Pinterest Board for this Fic](https://br.pinterest.com/jessratz/fanfiction/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. We wanted to let everyone know we both see all your love. Funny enough we share it back and forth before we respond. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Some readers have expressed an interest so we are including the link to the Pinterest board with the inspirational pins we draw on to help develop this world. The sub-board has the same name as the Fic for ease. 
> 
> https://br.pinterest.com/jessratz/fanfiction/


	14. Wynaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Too the WALL!!!” Wynonna and Nicole cheered loudly, holding up their glasses to toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I ( Jes) couldn't wait to share this next chapter with you. Sorry for the delay CW was right about waiting until we felt like we truly had the right Wynaught dynamic for our story. So we hope you enjoy it! As always thank everyone for the kind comments, encouragement, and kudos. We love reading every one of them and discussing everyone's theories.

**Chapter 14 Wynaught**

“I’m not even sure how this happened,” Nicole whispered angrily to herself, running her hand over her braid, looking around at the grey cement walls, and iron bars. Then down at her mud-caked clothes.

Nicole had a rebellious streak when she was younger. It was the typical teenager trouble, but she was always careful, not wanting it to get out of hand, at least not to the point of going to jail. Here she was, almost 30 years old, sitting in jail for the first time and all because of her girlfriend’s sister.

☆☆☆

_“ Are you sure we can ride these back here?” Nicole shouted towards Wynonna on the 4 wheeler in front of her. “ isn’t this trespassing?" Nicole asked starting to get a little worried, as the brunette sped past a ‘ no trespassing’ sign._

_“ I know the owner, and have been back here a million times Haught cakes, were good” Wynonna responded reassuringly, her hand flipping dismissively _

_Wynonna had somehow talked Nicole and Waverly into letting her have a chance to “bond" with the fiery redhead. Waverly was excited her sister was back and showing such an interest in her life and her budding relationship with Nicole. So, she didn’t give it a lot of extra thought when her sister said she wanted to take Nicole off-roading. Plus both Nicole and Waverly thought it was the easiest way to get Wynonna off their case, so they could have some alone time again. Wynonna had proved to be a formidable cock block when she wanted something._

_Nicole knew what all this was really about, it was a test, Wynonna needed to know she could trust her with Waverly. So here they were riding 4 wheelers in some godforsaken backcountry, following Wynonna’s lead. Nicole just praying Wynonna really does know where they are, or they will be completely lost._

_“Some view huh, Haught Pocket?” Wynonna asks dismounting her 4 wheeler, removing her helmet giving a quick shake of her thick brown hair._

_Nicole followed suit and took in the clifftop view. “ Sure is…” she sighed in awe of the valley below. She could see for miles upon miles“ Where are we?” _

_“ Welcome to the Ghost River Triangle!” The brunette waved her arms around showcasing everything around them. “WildWood and Purgatory make two of the points, and we started at the 3rd, back at the trailhead.” _

_They stood there in silence just taking in the view._

_☆☆☆_

_“_Fish told me not to follow your lead… EVER.” The redhead growled in frustration as she looked back at Wynonna, laying on the jail cell cot.

“ Calm down Haught Pocket!” the brunette said waving her hand through the air. “ It’s not that big of a deal" 

“ Not a big deal? Really WYNONNA, You got us Fucking arrested.” Nicole’s frustration kept growing as she moved closer towards Wynonna. “ You don’t get it do you, Wynonna? This hurts Waverly…” Nicole yelled as she stood over the brunette staring menacingly down at her, hands on her hips “it puts her in danger.” She sighed in defeat, stepping back, sliding down the wall with her face dropping into her hands.

“ How the hell does us trespassing on Doc's land put Waverly in danger?” Wynonna questioned as she sat up to look over at Nicole. “ It puts **US** in danger because she is going to kill us.” Tossing her head back laughing, as she imagined the look on Waverly’s face when she finds she got Nicole arrested.

_☆☆☆_

_“ What are your intentions with my sister? Really?” Wynonna broke the silence with the question she had been wanting to ask again. _

_The sincerity of Wynonna’s question caught Nicole off guard, “ Wynonna, I told you my…” Nicole started to respond when she was cut off by the brunette._

_“ Yeah, yeah, I heard all that the first time Haught shot. But seriously what is a Hollywood movie star doing dating my baby sister? What do you get out of this?” Wynonna questioned, her expression softening as she spoke. She knew she hadn’t been around in the past, but damn it she was here now, and she didn’t want to see another person hurt her Waverly._

_“ You know huh?” the redhead looked over at Wynonna scared of what she must be thinking. _

_“ Come on, you were in a record-breaking movie that made over a billion dollars. Do you think just because I was in Greece, I somehow missed it?” Wy responded in a smartass tone._

_“ Yeah good point,” Nicole said rubbing her hand on the neck in embarrassment._

_“So? What’s your game Haught shot?” the brunette inquired again, blue eyes piercing as she waited._

_“I like her, like really, really like her Wynonna. Waves… well, she makes everything better. When I am with her, I can be just Nicole, I don’t have to be someone else.” Nicole looked out on the view locking on to Wildwood,” she likes me for me, and I haven’t felt that in a long… long time.” Nicole spoke softly as she kicked a stone over the edge. “ So, when you ask, ‘ what do I get out of this relationship’, I get to …**breathe**, I get to live **my** life for a change. I don’t have to worry if this is a 15 minutes of fame thing. I get… **Real**!” she whispered hoping Wynonna wouldn’t push her for more. She didn’t want to express how deep her feelings for Waverly where to Wynonna when she hadn’t even found the courage to tell Waverly yet._

_“Yuck… and you better.” Wynonna said making a gagging noise. “ If you hurt her… Nic the last role you will ever have is on the FBI's missing person list.” Laughing at Nicole’s face, giving her a small shoulder bump. _

_After standing there in silence for a bit longer, they rode back down the trail. Wynonna not missing any chance to fling mud back at Nicole. Causing The brunette and redhead to start jockeying for the lead position in order to spray mud at the other. This only resulted in them both being soaked in mud. Nicole was sure the noise they were making by the time they hit the trailhead was going to attract attention. _

_☆☆☆_

“ Wait Doc's property? How do you… Never mind, I don’t even want to know.” Nicole said rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the mental images Wynonna’s mischievous grin put in her head. “It puts her in danger because it ends up on my record… then the press… WildWood…” Nicole sighed trying to fight back the tears, leaning her head back against the cell wall in defeat “ We haven’t told the world we are dating. Didn’t want the paparazzi waiting around every corner. She didn’t choose the crazy, and shouldn’t have to deal with it because I was being stupid, and followed you. This whole stupid thing happened all because I was trying to make sure you liked me.” The redhead spoke softly, tears starting to run down her face. 

“ What do you even care if I like you or not?” Wynonna said as if that was the most shocking revelation from what Nicole had just said.

“ Really? That’s what you're curious about? Out of everything I just said?” the redhead sneered. “Of course, I want you to like me Wynonna… don’t you get it… you are important to Waverly, which makes you important to me.”

**“ **Earp, Haught… you’re free to go … just need a couple of signatures from you both real quick.” The young deputy said as he unlocked the cell and opened it for them.

“ Just like that?” Nicole questioned him, confused by why they were being let free.

“ Yep, Mr. Holliday declined to press charges. Said something about y’all being friends of his, and no harm being done to his property anyway.” The deputy smiled at her. “ Plus, Chief Svane doesn’t want to cause a media circus for you Ms. Haught, or Ms. Waverly for that matter.” 

“ Is Chief Svane around? I would like to thank him.” The redhead inquired as she signed her release papers.

“ Yes, Ma’am he is in his office, right over there.” He answered pointing towards a door behind her.

“ Hey Wy, I am going to be a couple of minutes. I will meet you at Shorty’s. You might want to call Waverly so we can get back to your truck.” Nicole smirked knowing the last thing Wynonna wanted to do was call Waverly and say she got her girlfriend arrested. 

Nicole knocked on the sheriff’s door, knowing she needed to loop him in on a few things, before things get out of hand, especially if she was going to be around and keep Waverly safe. 

A gruff, gravelly voice rings out, “ Come in"

“Chief Svane, I wanted to officially introduce myself,” Nicole said flashing her dimpled smile, extending her hand for a proper introduction.

“ Ms. Haught, a pleasure to officially meet you. Not that you really need any introduction.” He said as he shook her hand, gesturing for her to have a seat. 

“ Please call me Nicole.” She said sitting across from him.

“ Well, how can I help you… Nicole?” 

“ How could you tell I needed some help?” she inquired 

“ A-list stars don’t tend to want to hang out with podunk sheriff’s, especially after sitting in jail for a few hours.” He said shrugging his shoulders. 

“ Honestly I am surprised it’s taken this long for you to cross my threshold.”

“ Well, I am not really one for special treatment, or getting in trouble for that matter.” The redhead laughed feeling the tension slowly leaving her shoulders. “ Even now the only reason I am here is that I want to make sure Waverly is safe.”

“ Do you have reason to believe she’s not Ms. Haught?” Chief Svane’s jaw locked; eyes laser-focused on Nicole.

“ Not really. I just know some of the hazards that come with my job, intensive invasion of privacy being a big one. We haven’t disclosed our relationship to the press yet, but it’s just a matter of time before they find out. I know you can’t keep them out of Purgatory, … but WildWood is private property." Nicole looked down at her hands as she spoke, fully aware of how silly she must sound. But she was quickly falling for Waverly and after the squirrels, she wasn’t going to take any chances.

“ I think I understand what you are getting at Nicole. I started putting a plan in action after I saw you at Shorty’s the other night. You are definitely a game-changer for not just this town, but those Earp girls as well.” He smiled confidently over at her, seeing her tension ease a little. 

“ There’s one thing.” She said softly “ the other morning a couple of dead squirrels were found by Waverly’s front door. Normally I would dismiss it as the way of things, but they had been branded… with the Captain Marvel star.” Looking back up at the officer as she spoke, noticing his look grow more concerned. “ See I normally stay in cabin 8, so whoever branded them had to have known I was in her cabin that night.”

“ Did you say cabin 8?” his voice raised; a flash of realization clear on his face.

“ Yes sir!?”

“ Doc told me at Shorty’s, a few nights back, about a tree on Waverly’s property that looked as if it had been intentionally downed. It effectively cut off cabin 8 from the rest of the property, at least until he was able to get it all cleaned up. The base had strange burn marks on it, but nothing that made any sense.” Chief Svane remarked, running his hand through his neatly trimmed beard.

“ Oh…OH," Nicole suddenly realizing what he was telling her. “ Does Waves know?” 

“ Not to my knowledge. Doc told me in the strictest of confidence, not wanting to worry her needlessly. Until now I thought it was an isolated incident.” His voice growing sterner, “I need you to let me know if anything else like this happens. I don’t care if it’s here or back in L.A.” he commanded using a tone that Nicole recognized it wasn’t a request, but rather an order. He grabbed a business card out of his top desk drawer handing it to her. “ I am sure that there is nothing to worry about, but given WildWood’s history, here is my personal number. I know paparazzi, and fans will sometimes go to extremes to get the shot they want.” 

“ WildWood's history?” the redhead inquired 

“ It’s irrelevant, plus I am sure Waverly has already told you about her Uncle Curtis. I just like to be kept abreast of all the going on’s in my town.” His tone getting noticeable lighter, “As far as I am concerned, as long as you are part of sweet Waverly’s life, then that makes you one of my residents.” Chief Svane said with a smile as he stood up. “ It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Ha… Nicole. If you don’t mind, I really should get back to that paperwork you and Wynonna caused.” He smirked at the redhead. 

“ Oh… Yeah of course Chief Svane.” Nicole said shaking his hand again before leaving.

~~~~

Wynonna was playing a game of pool with a couple of guys when Nicole walked into Shorty’s. With a laugh Nicole ordered a drink, shaking her head at Wynonna’s ease of life, and apparent hustle at the pool table.

“ You followed Wynonna’s lead, didn’t you?” Fish asked unable to hold back his amusement, as he assessed the dried mud on her that matched Wynonna’s.

“ Yep!” She said popping the P. “ You would think I would be better at taking direction.” Laughing at the irony of it all.

“ Well, you survived… that’s saying something. She must like you.” He said sliding her drink over. 

“ You think?” Nicole asked in relief 

“Mmm-hmm,” Fish said nodding his head in approval. “ Beware she is a pool shark, but darts… If you can hit the board at all you have a chance.” He said with a conspiratorial wink.

“ Darts… got it. Now to survive Waverly.” The redhead said rubbing her neck, anxiety growing in her stomach.

“ Yeah, Good Luck on that one.” The dark-haired man laughed, walking to the other side of the bar.

“ I’m going to be needing it,” Nicole whispered under her breath. 

_These Earp women are going to be the death of me._

_~~~~_

Waverly had been out leading a hike, so she didn’t get the multiple messages from Wynonna and Nicole until much later in the day. By the looks of the messages, her girlfriend was definitely drunk, and her sister wasn’t far behind. She called up to Shorty’s, when she got back in, wanting to make sure they were still there. 

The door to Shorty's swung open with more force than Waverly normally would use. The small brunette was overwhelmed with emotions, anger because Wynonna got Nicole arrested was the most prominent at the moment. Waverly was surveying the bar when she caught a glimpse of Fish pointing towards the back of the bar. Nicole and Wynonna were back there playing darts, well attempting to, since they both were obviously drunk. 

“ Too the WALL!!!” Wynonna and Nicole cheered loudly, holding up their glasses to toast. They were well past drunk at this point, so in their way of thinking even hitting the wall with the dart counted as a victory worthy of a toast.

“ Oh shit, mad Waves!” Wynonna exclaimed seeing Waverly walking towards them, as she ran past Nicole to try and hide behind the table. For some reason, it seemed like a good place to hide from her baby sister.

Nicole quickly turned towards the small brunette, who was now angrily walking towards them. “Aphrodite made me do it!!” Nicole exclaimed in panic pointing towards Wynonna hiding. “You are so pretty… and I like you so much.” Uttering the next thing that came to mind, deciding to change tactics when Waverly didn’t look amused.

“ Flippin’ Narc!!” Wynonna muttered angrily from behind the table a little too loudly for someone hiding.

“You are drunk and in trouble… okay, both of you.” Waverly fumed, pointing her finger at Nicole, then looking past the redhead at Wynonna sternly.

The older brunette stood up, hands up in surrender. “ Baby girl, I can explain.” 

“ Save it Wy!” the younger girl snapped.

Nicole’s mind was racing a million miles a minute, rapidly hitting hangover. She knew Waverly was going to be mad, and this as it turns out is even less fun than she had imagined. 

“ I…I’m sorry baby.” The redhead stuttered. “ I … should… of …” running a hand nervously across her neck, eyes still locked on the floor when Waverly stopped her.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her into a tight hug. “ I know it wasn’t your fault. I am just glad you are ok.” 

“ Better now that you’re here,” Nicole said with her dopy drunken smile doing nothing to hide her dimples or the glint in her eyes.

Playfully smacking Nicole’s shoulder, “ Charmer!” Waverly giggled at her puppy dog of a girlfriend. “ Come on Wonder Woman let’s get you… home.” 

“ But I am kicking Wy's ass at darts,” Nicole said with a pout.

“ Yeah, you should go home… Ginger Spice,” the older brunette said waving Nicole off. “she has cleaned me out at darts. I thought I would have a chance with her being drunk, but she’s crazy good.” Wynonna chimed in, looking towards her sister for sympathy.

The smaller brunette couldn’t hold the giant smile back, “ Oh I KNOW all about Nic's many talents.” Coyly smiling at her girlfriend as the crimson blush crept up the redhead’s face. 

A look of clear disgust on Wynonna’s face, “ Yuck!!!! Come on Baby girl that’s so not cool.” Holding her hands to her eyes. “You can’t go burning mental images in my head like that. Especially not of you and Tator-Haught here, we were almost becoming friends. Well, friend like at least.” The older brunette groaned.

Wynonna started to head upstairs waving her farewells to her sister and Nicole as they said good night to her. 

Waverly put one arm around Nicole’s waist to help the taller woman walk semi steady out to the Jeep. 

“ I missed you!” Nicole said nuzzling her nose into Waverly’s neck, enjoying the closeness and how Waverly smelled of Jasmine and Lilac.

“ I missed you too. Now let’s get you, home baby.” Waverly said smiling up at her girlfriend. 

“ Hmmm… Home… I like the feel of that.” Nicole drunkenly pondered, completely unaware of her slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Until next time be safe, and never give up on your dreams. Love CW & Jes


	15. Distance Does to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, more fluff, oh and did I mention Fluff. I mean this makes cotton candy look like a rock. So much fluff... until... it's not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times are tough out there so hopefully, this fluff can help bring a smile to your face. Stay safe, stay strong, Fight like an Earp!

Chapter 15 

_ ♡ _ _ Distance does to love _ _ what wind _ _ does to fire… _ _ it _ _ extinguishes _ _ the weak and _ _ fuels the strong _ _ ~~ unknown _ _ ♡ _

Summer was in full swing with temperatures in the low 80’s, and some of the bluest sky’s one could ask for. Just like clockwork WildWood was in all hands on deck mode, being fully booked through the beginning of October. This is how Waverly liked it. While admittedly this year the hustle and bustle lacks its normal luster. The small brunette doesn’t need the go go go to occupy her mind this year, her growing relationship with Nicole and having Wynonna home are doing that just fine. She had to admit it was kind of nice having Wynonna around to help, well attempt to help. They were getting there. 

As for her fiery redheaded girlfriend, Waverly couldn’t ever remember being this happy or feeling such a strong connection with anyone before. The distance wasn’t easy, but missing someone as much as Waverly misses Nicole was never going to be easy. 

Since Nicole had gone back to L.A. they both had been determined to make the distance easier via virtual dates. Now after 4 weeks apart, Nicole has a few days off and is flying in to celebrate Canada day with Waverly. 

“ Are you sure you can get the time off Baby ?” Waverly asked, insecurity raising it’s ugly head as she fought to keep it out of her voice. 

“ Of course I am sure baby. It’s our first major holiday together I wouldn’t miss it for the world Waves.” Nicole replied enthusiastically. The reassuring tone instantly helping calm Waverly’s nerves. “ Plus if it makes you feel any better the American version happens on the fourth, so everything will be shut down the whole weekend for that anyways.” 

“ I am so excited to get to spend almost a full week with you for a change.” Waverly’s enthusiasm spilled through as she spoke. “ Don’t get me wrong I love our little weekend getaways and our virtual date nights.” 

“ I get it Waves. I have really missed you too. It is going to feel so amazing just being able to hold you in my arms again.” 

“ Oh,” the world slips out of Waverly’s mouth in almost a whisper as she contemplates the advantages of this extended stay of Nicole’s. 

“ Not to mention I will get to kiss you any time I want too.” Nicole’s flirting was unmistakable. Waverly could even hear those dimples she loves so much smiling at her, and if she knew the redhead at all, there was most definitely a wink going on. 

“Get your scrawny butt up here already Wonder Woman so we can negotiate these kisses.” Waverly laughed mischievously. _ Two can play that game. _

“ Just a couple more days beautiful!” Nicole reassured. 

~~~~ 

The bell rang above the door to Doc’s Mercantile as Waverly walked in, a woman on a mission. 

“ Mornin’, Miss Waverly!” Doc greeted her with a smile and tip of his hat. “ What brings you to my fine establishment today?” 

“ Good Morning Doc,” she said smiling widely at the mustached cowboy. “ Nicole is flying in tomorrow for a few days, and I needed to grab a few last-minute supplies. I have something special for her in mind.” Waverly beamed. 

“ Well, I am sure she will absolutely love anything you do Wave.” Doc couldn’t hide his smiling eyes as he spoke with her. 

When he and Wynonna were together he had practically been the big brother Waverly never had. She was always able to come to him for advice and compassion. Even after Wynonna broke his poor heart. Hell, he was even there with her when she dumped her rodeo clown of a boyfriend Champ. She’s pretty sure he had “helped" make sure Champ got the message. Waverly smirked at the memory. Grabbing the last of the items she needed Waverly headed over to the register Doc was standing behind. 

“So How’s that cantankerous sister of yours?” Doc inquired with an almost sarcastic grumble. 

“ You could… ask her yourself …you know" Waverly answered with a sympathetic smile. 

“I shall do no such thing. She’s been back now for how long, and hasn’t said two words to me. If Wynonna wants to talk, she knows how to find me.” He said very no-nonsense like. “ It’s not like my name is on the front of the building or anything,” Doc grumbled sarcastically as he finished bagging Waverly’s items with a wave of his hand towards the outside of the building. 

Well aware of how stubborn both Wynonna and he could be she decided to try a different tactic. 

“ You could try, you know,” Waverly said empathetically. “I am trying with Nicole.” 

“Difference is, she adores you back.” He said with a tip of his hat, bagging the last item, flashing her a heartbroken smile before heading towards the back of the store. 

~~~ 

The kitchen is warm with dinner cooking, full of the delicious smells of a home-cooked meal. Waverly adding her special touch here and there as it all cooks. Nicole stood at the doorway for a few extra minutes. Taking in the sight of her girlfriend dancing in place humming along to a familiar song as she cooked. She had just gotten in and hadn’t seen the small brunette for a few weeks. She was mesmerized by her girlfriend, and just so thankful to be here with her. 

Placing her hands on the back of Waverly’s hips, swaying her body along with the small brunette’s “Only fools rush in, huh?” Nicole inquired as she lightly kissed Waverly’s neck. 

“There’s a reason it’s a classic, right?” Waverly just giggled lightly as she turned around in Nicole’s arms. 

“Yes, there is.” She paused smiling at her girlfriend. “ Hi, " the redhead said placing her forehead against Waverly’s “I missed you” 

“Hi… I’ve missed you too Nic.” Waverly responded feeling her body melt into Nicole’s as she pulled her in closer. “ I’m so glad you’re here.” 

They both stood there a second more before Nicole twirled Waverly around in a full circle and back into her arms. Just like that, there they stood dancing in the kitchen to ‘Can’t help falling in love'. Nicole beamed as Waverly laid her head against her shoulder as they danced. The redhead has spent her whole life looking for true happiness. The acting was a means to an end, but it had never made her truly happy. But there was something about being with Waverly that made her feel like she had found what had been missing all these years. Even in this moment of domesticated bliss, Nicole felt like the world was in her arms, and anything was possible. She knew she loved Waverly and Waverly loved her, even if they hadn’t said the words out loud, yet. _ One day I will ma _ _ ke _ _ Waverly E _ _ arp my wife _ _ . _

The couple continued to dance after the song ended, Waverly lightly singing the words “ Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too” Nicole hummed along to Waverly’s words until a pan of sauce made a popping noise behind them. 

Waverly placed a small chaste kiss on Nicole’s lips, then turned to check on dinner. 

Noticing the redhead’s look of starvation mixed with desire, “Would you like a taste?” Waverly asked holding up a spoon with sauce on it. 

Smiling at her girlfriend’s kind gesture, “you don’t have to ask me twice.” Nicole says leaning in to allow the spoon to slip between her lips into her mouth. 

“Mmmmm… Waves you are such a good cook.” Nicole moans as she raises her hand to cover her mouth a little. 

Sitting the spoon back down on the spoon rest, Waverly moved closer to Nicole. Pulling her in by her shirt until their lips were merely a breath apart, “ it… is… so nice to have someone as sexy as you to cook for.” Using her middle finger to wipe the sauce off the corner of Nicole’s mouth, and then licking her finger slowly. 

Nicole was pretty sure had Waverly not been holding on to her shirt she would have collapsed right there from being weak-kneed. 

The small brunette stepped closer into Nicole’s space, causing her to back into the counter behind her. The redhead let out a small moan as she placed her hands on to Waverly’s hips settling in and encouraging the smaller woman’s body to press further into her. Soft, delicate lips reached hers, as Waverly’s hands started exploring her girlfriends’ physique. Nicole feels every fiber of her body consumed in the flames of Waverly once again. She knew she could never forget how amazing it was to kiss the brunette, but each time it still felt like the first. Kissing Waverly Earp was like kissing forever. 

The food long forgotten, Waverly slipped her hand under Nicole’s shirt, feeling her toned abs tighten at her touch, as she slowly moved her hand up towards Nicole’s breast. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as the redhead sucked in air sharply, from the pleasure Waverly was causing. Their kiss growing deeper and more desperate in each passing moment. Nicole sliding her hands into the brunette’s back pockets as she pulled her closer, slotting her leg between Waverly’s. The small brunette let out a gasp, followed by a slightly lustful moan as a result of their new stance. 

The kitchen door opens, “OH COME ON… not in front of my dinner!” Wynonna shouts in disgust. 

Waverly and Nicole quickly split at the intrusion, trying to straighten out their clothes. The brunette relaxing a bit when she realizes it’s only Wynonna. Her older sister seemed to have a radar for when things were heating up between her and Nicole. Wynonna had even managed to ruin a few date nights they had tried to have while Nicole was back in L.A. Needless to say Waverly changed the locks to her cabin, and added one to her bedroom door to ensure she was able to have alone time with the redhead. 

“Real mature Wynonna, real mature!” Waverly chastised her sister. She leaned back into Nicole’s arms this time facing Wy. 

They all turn towards the kitchen door when they heard it start opening again. 

“What in tar nations is going on in here?” Gus said as she walked through the door. “Y’all better not be messing up my Independence Day dinner.” The grey-haired woman spoke sternly as she looked at all of them. “It’s already bad enough I have to make it so early, just so you two can run off and watch fireworks.” She turned her attention back towards Waverly who now had Nicole’s arms wrapped around her, resting them across her stomach, as she leaned back into Nicole. 

“Thank you again Gus for fixing such a beautiful meal and letting us catch the fireworks.” Nicole said putting all her ‘mom’s love me' charm into what she was saying. “I think it’s been about 10 years since I have been back for a Canadian Independence Day.” 

“I am just so happy you get to join us this year Nicole,” Gus said with a softer, motherly tone and smile this time. “Wynonna why don’t you go and set the table for dinner.” Her tone turning curter with the request. 

Wynonna sighed and started to protest, but recognized that look in Gus’s eyes and quickly decided against it. Opting instead to stick her tongue out at her sister and Nicole before leaving. 

Turning back around to look at Nicole and Waverly as she opened the door, “ Oh, Nicole sweetie will you make up your mind whether or not you want your shirt tucked or untucked.” Gus said knowingly pointing towards where Waverly had untucked her shirt for better access to the redhead’s skin. “unless that’s some new trend in Hollywood.” She laughed as she caught the crimson blush growing on Nicole’s cheeks. 

~~~ 

The lodge filled with the delicious smells of Gus’s home-cooked meal. The older woman had gone above and beyond this year. After all, It had been years since all her loved ones were gathered around the same table. This year Wynonna was home, and Nicole was able to get a break from shooting and promotional tours to join them. She would never completely admit it, but Nicole was really growing on her. It made her poor old heart sing seeing how happy the redhead was making her niece. Nicole had helped bring back her Waverly. The fire had been lost in her niece for some time now, but she could see it sparking again. 

The older Earp sister set the table. Well, sort of, Waverly had gone behind her fixing the placements that Wynonna had just plopped down with no order or rhyme at all. 

“ Stop messing with it Waves,” Wynonna said as she tried to shoo the younger Earp away. “ It looks fine!” 

“ It looks like ass Wynonna. This setting doesn’t even have a plate.” Waverly said gesturing to the place setting that consisted of only a single water glass. 

“ That is where Doc is sitting. It ain’t meant to have a plate. Don’t want to give him the idea he is welcome to stay.” 

Putting her hands on her hips Waverly sighed in frustration “ Seriously? That’s childish even for you Wy" 

The older brunette sat down the plates she still had in her hand, watching her traitorous little sister fix a place setting for her ex. A mischievous smile crept across her face as Waverly was paying all her attention to the table. Wynonna grabbed a couple of rolls from the basket Nicole had just sat in the center of the table and tossed them at Waverly, smacking her in the face and shoulder respectfully. 

“ Did you really… just throw rolls at me Wynonna?” the small brunette asked still shocked a bit by the flying bread. 

“ Bet your sweet ass I did!” 

Wynonna took off running towards the front door of the lodge as Waverly chased after her. For a brief moment, Nicole imagined the sisters when they were 5 and 7 doing the same thing. 

Gus stood in the kitchen door smiling, “ They used to take off chasing each other like that all the time when they were younger. Drove me absolutely bonkers, but my Curtis now… he would just laugh, put his arm around me, and tell me it was a sign. A sign that they ‘ trusted’ us and ‘felt safe' with us around.” She sighed at the memory, rubbing her upper arm, almost as if she could still feel him standing there. 

“ I can see it.” Nicole said still staring off dreamily, “ I would like to think he was right.” 

“ He was … that now applies to you dear. Those girls haven’t exactly had an easy life. We tried mind you, but sometimes it seems like the universe is especially cruel to those who deserve it the least.” The grey-haired woman placed a hand on Nicole’s arm 

“ Isn’t that the unfortunate truth.” 

“ But the universe also brought them you. You may not see it Nicole, but you are good for ** both ** of them.” 

“ You really think so?” Nicole said pondering Gus’s words. 

“ I ** know ** so…” she said smiling at the redhead who didn’t see how special she really was. 

After a few moments passed Nicole asked, “ Do you think you can help me with something Gus?” she looked over at the older woman. 

“ That depends on what it is,” Gus responded suspiciously, eyebrow raised. 

“ I want to do something special for Waverly’s birthday, and I could use some inside help to pull it off.” The redhead answered as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously and kept her head tucked down. 

“ I’d love nothing more, Nicole.” Her eyes soft, and filling with tears at how sweet and thoughtful Nicole’s request was. _ Finally picked a good one _ _ Waves. _She thought to herself. 

“ What would you love?” Waverly asked walking back into the room. Wynonna not far behind. They looked like they had rolled down the hill behind the lodge. 

Gus and Nicole hadn’t heard them reenter the lodge, and Nicole was worried her surprise would get ruined before it even got a chance to start. 

“ I was just trying to convince Nicole here to bring her family out to WildWood for Thanksgiving,” Gus said smiling back at Nicole seeing the redhead relax a bit. 

“ Aunt Gus it’s barely even July.” Waverly laughed at how silly it seemed, planning for the next holiday before this one even had a chance to start. Even for a planner like herself, that seemed early. Plus she didn’t want Nicole to feel pressured into bringing her family around. No matter how eager Waverly was to meet them. 

“It’s never to early to start planning these things dear. Nicole is of course being her selfless self and worrying about being an imposition on us.” Gus turned towards Nicole “ Of course I told her I would love to meet her family. Don’t you agree that it would be great having both families under the same roof for the holiday?” Gus smiled as both her niece and Nicole thought about what she had said. She knew these two were in it for the long haul and saw no reason to hold off the inevitable. Not to mention she suspected Nicole hadn’t been home as much as she should, and would never dream of asking Waverly to spend Thanksgiving away from her family. The way she figured it, this whole scenario took care of three birds with one stone. 

“ I think it would be really nice to meet your family Nicole. But only when you are ready of course.” Waverly reassured the redhead, putting her hand on Nicole’s forearm giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“ I will talk to Maman, and Sean and see if they would be up for it,” Nicole said looking from Waverly back to Gus. The older woman gave her a wink and went back into the kitchen for a couple of last minute items. 

Nicole set back in her chair stuffed to the hilt from all the food she had eaten. She rested one arm over the back of Waverly’s chair, and just looked around the room for a moment. She wanted to take this moment in. 

Wynonna and Doc were fighting…no flirting. Hell at this point she really couldn’t tell if they were coming or going. Nedley was enjoying a cup of coffee with his cobbler as Gus and him caught up with Chief Svane. The Chief had stopped by for dessert, as he had promised Gus he would. He and Nedley seemed to be trading old cop stories from when Nedley had been on the force. Jeremy and Waverly were geeking out over some new archeological discovery they had read about earlier in the week. Nicole found herself unable to help but fall harder for the petite brunette. The way Waverly’s face lit up when she talked about something she was passionate about was infectious, to say the least. 

This right here was what Nicole had been missing. She had been missing family, being surrounded by a tribe. Growing up with a small three-person family, and leaving home at such a young age, she had never really felt like she had found somewhere she belonged, not really. Although here in this moment, in this place she felt like she was surrounded by people who would have her back, people she could count on if ever she needed them. She had even grown close to Wynonna despite the introduction the older brunette had given her to Purgatory PD. It became harder and harder to return to L.A. at the end of every trip to WildWood. She was quickly becoming more disenchanted with that part of her life and wished to leave it all behind her for good. _ Maybe for a chance at this life with _ _ Waverly Earp _ _ and a place that felt so much like coming HOME _ _ . _

~~~ 

Dinner was over and Waverly had one special surprise left for Nicole. She had informed Nicole they were going to watch fireworks, but that was all she had told her. 

“Baby um…where are we?” Nicole asked looking out into the night confused. She had expected to be watching a firework show from a park or baseball stadium or something. So being parked at the end of a mountain access road was a surprise. 

“This is the best place to watch fireworks. All the beauty, with none of the people.” Waverly said as she started putting the finishing touches on her surprise. 

When Nicole turned back around, she saw Waverly smoothing out blankets and adjusting pillows. She had taken the back seat out of the Jeep before they had left, and the whole back was covered in layers of blankets, with pillows lining the edges to lay back and watch the fireworks. There was even a bottle of whiskey in the corner. 

“From this spot, you can see fireworks from the whole ghost river triangle. Some of the individual homesteads have better shows than the local fire department.” Waverly laughed at the thought, “but the best part of all is…” she said pulling Nicole in close to her, “No Wynonna!!!” 

“Oh, I really …really like this place now.” Nicole snickered, “I am not sure how she does it, but damn your sister has radar for when things are heating up between us.” 

With a wink and mischievous smile, “It’s always Haught when you’re around baby.” Waverly said in a sing-song voice 

“You think you are so fu…” Nicole was cut off by Waverly placing her hands on either side of her face and pulling her in for a deep passion-filled kiss. 

Fireworks started popping off and lighting up the sky in various colors. They sat in the back of the Jeep enjoying the show. Waverly had been right; this was a great spot to watch all the firework displays at once. Waverly curled up in Nicole’s arms with a blanket around her and they sat there and talked about their favorite ones, and shared memories of independence days growing up. 

Admittedly, they had missed the tail end of the fireworks. Their minds and lips otherwise occupied with making up for the last few weeks. 

Nicole brushed a bit of hair behind Waverly’s ear, “God… how I have missed you. Having you here in my arms and my lips tingle from kissing every inch of your perfection is heavenly ” 

“ I have missed you too Nic. The mountain is definitely not the same without you on it. It’s lonelier, almost empty.” 

“I am sorry baby. When I first came up here, I had no clue I would not only find Curtis’s angel but my very own.” Nicole said pulling Waverly in closer, kissing softly down her neck. 

“I know what you mean. I never could have in my wildest dreams imagined you being here, let alone here with me in this moment. ” Waverly smiled at her girlfriend thinking how crazy this all still seemed. “Well, maybe my wildest.” She said flirtatiously giving Nicole a wink as they both laughed. 

Waverly threw her leg over Nicole’s lap, straddling her as they sat there under the night sky in the back of her Jeep. Nicole ran her fingers up Waverly’s side under her shirt slipping it off the small brunette. The redhead traced Waverly’s torso with her lips, as the stars kissed her flesh with their ethereal light. Waverly’s hips slowly ground down into Nicole’s as she kissed the redhead putting all her emotions behind each kiss, each caress. 

They made love under the sky, in the back of Waverly’s Jeep, where only nature herself could hear them call each other’s names out in the night. Two souls falling deeper in love dancing under the stars as one. 

\--- 

Nicole jerked awake with a stifled scream. “ it was just a nightmare...” She tried to steady her breath as she watched Waverly sleeping peacefully next to her. “ It was all just a nightmare…” It had been so realistic, too realistic. She tried to remember the last time she had a nightmare this bad. She continued to watch her sleeping girlfriend next to her, “ How are you adorable even with drool dripping down your cheek? And cute snores… really Waves is there nothing you do that isn’t endearing?” the redhead felt her heart rate slow as she stared over at the petite brunette sleeping next to her.

Unable to go back to sleep, Nicole put her blanket on top of Waverly and quietly went out on the front deck of Waverly’s cabin. The first rays of light were creeping over the mountains. Stars seemed to linger just a little longer, dancing a final dance before the sunlight outshines them. Nicole stood there leaning against the rail taking in all the nature surrounding her. Her mind drifted back to her nightmare causing anxiety to stir in her once again. She looked out across the lake towards cabin 8 afraid she might see someone lurking off in the distance. Someone hell-bent on taking away her happiness, laying in the next room. She knew she was probably just paranoid, but after her conversation with Chief Svane, she had tried to be a little more vigilant. The woods were quiet today, and the lake seemed like glass it was so still. _ Haught, you are just overthinking it. Waverly is safe here on WildWood. Plus no one outside of those closest to you even knows you’re here let alone dating the beautiful Waverly. _Taking a sip of her tea Nicole was finally able to relax a little more. 

“I thought I…” Waverly yawned, stretching her arms to the sky, exposing her stomach more. “would find you out here.” reaching where Nicole was standing, resting her chin on the redhead’s shoulder peering out at the lake, “ I got your note” she said softly, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist from behind. 

Nicole smiled at the feeling of having Waverly wrapped so tenderly around her. “I thought the mirror was the most likely place for you to see it.” She smirked remembering writing ♡♡ _ Good Morning Beautiful ♡♡ _ on the bedroom mirror across from Waverly’s bed. 

“I would have much rather woken up to my bonus blanket.” Waverly smiled as she kissed into the side of Nicole’s neck, moaning softly. “ What are you doing out here this early?” 

Nicole shifted Waverly to her side holding her closer. “ I had a bad dream and couldn’t fall back to sleep.” Kissing the top of the brunette’s head. “I kind of thought coming out here and breathing in the second-best view in the world would help calm me down. Plus, you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you.” 

They stood there in silence watching the lake kiss the shore, lost in an embrace. Waverly tucked into Nicole’s side wrapping part of her blanket around the taller woman. The birds started singing, and the breeze swayed the trees lightly. Nicole couldn’t help but think how utterly perfect this moment felt. This place, Waverly wrapped close to her, the world seemed at peace again. She no longer had any doubts that home wasn’t a place, but a ** who **. 

“You can always wake me Nic. I am here for you, even for the unpleasant stuff. You don’t have to face anything alone again.” Waverly placed her one hand on Nicole’s hand, and the other on the redhead’s cheek, searching those whiskey brown eyes for conformation she understood. Nicole smiled and shook her head knowingly. “Second best view, huh?” Waverly smiled mischievously because she was fairly sure she knew the redhead’s answer. 

“Yep," Nicole said popping the p, “ I am looking at the best view in the world right now.” Her dimpled smile on full display as her eyes shined back at green hazel ones. 

Waverly may have been sleepy, but she couldn’t miss the affection and dare she say love pouring off her girlfriend. “Charmer!” shaking her head playfully she grabbed the redhead by the hand and started to lead her back to bed. “come back to bed with me. I will give you something to smile about.” Waverly said with a sultry smile and wink over her shoulder. Enjoying the stunned look on her girlfriend’s face. 

Nicole followed the petite brunette back into the cabin, with a soft kiss to her palm they climbed the stairs back to bed, and their lovers embrace. 

~~~ 

The midday sun shown down on the meadow located above the cave. It seemed after rock climbing with Nicole here, all those months ago, this meadow now feels like their own special place. None of the Hikes or rides ever ended up here, just the two of them. Waverly loved how this spot was quickly becoming one of her favorites, as her cave below was. Summer in WildWood felt richer, more full of life this year. The small brunette was pretty sure it had something to do with the fiery redhead whose head was currently laying in her lap. Here they both were just enjoying being near each other in their post picnic lull. Waverly leaned against a tree reading a memoir on Jane Austen, running her fingers gently through Nicole’s hair. Finding the new shorter haircut Nicole had gotten quite sexy, allowing her fingers to get lost in it with ease. While Nicole lies there with her eyes closed quietly humming a familiar-sounding song. 

Looking away from her book, “ Why does that song sound so familiar?” Waverly asked curiously. 

Nicole laughed slightly, “ Probably because you were with me when I first heard it, ” she smiled up momentarily reliving the moment, “at Doc's" 

Waverly remembered the moment and song fondly. She’s pretty sure that was the day she started falling for Nicole, and not just in a celebrity crush kinda way. 

“ How does it go again?” the brunette asked playfully 

“ Waves you know I don’t sing,” Nicole responded trying to sound serious but completely unable to. 

“ Please sing it for me!” Waverly pleaded, “ It’s just us and I won’t tell anyone of your hidden talent.” 

Scuffing “ You are lucky you are so damn cute” Nicole consented knowing she could never really tell Waverly no. 

Nicole started singing softly, her eyes closed as the words fell off her lips. 

**_It's a long trip alone over sand and stone_**   
**_That lie along the road that we all must travel down_**

Waverly ran her fingers down the side of Nicole’s face. When the redhead opened her eyes they were full of all the love in the world. 

**_So maybe you could walk with me a while_**   
**_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_**   
**_Everybody stumbles sometimes and needs a hand to hold_**   
**_'Cause_****_ it's a long trip alone_**

Nicole could feel her confidence bolstered by the brunette’s touch and the smile that grew on her face with every word. The lyrics sinking in a little more than ever before. 

**_It's a short piece of time but just enough to find_**   
**_A little peace of mind under the sun somewhere_**

Nicole’s voice grew louder, more sure, she reached up to run her hand through Waverly’s hair. The redhead’s smile grew impossibly large, while Waverly hummed along to her singing. 

**_So maybe you could walk with me a while_**   
**_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_**

The taller woman laid her head back down in her lover's lap, lost in the moment, trying not to lose the words, but mostly she was feeling particularly thankful for these tiny moments of bliss with Waverly. 

  
**_You know we can't afford to let one moment pass us by_**   
**_'Cause_****_ it's a short piece of time_**

**_And I don't know where I'd be without you here_**   
**_'Cause_****_ I'm not really me without you there_**

Waverly’s smile beamed down at Nicole. It was the smile that Nicole loved most, the one that took over her whole face, making her eyes half-moons. The redhead smiled back at the brunette as she stopped singing unable to resist Waverly’s lips any longer she leaned up and captured them with her own. 

“ I love that song even more now,” Waverly whispered as their lips parted and Nicole laid back down. 

Nicole laughed as she admitted, “ It’s definitely grown on me since that day. It came on my Spotify on the way home from that trip, and instantly made me think of you.” Honey Brown eyes diving into hazel green ones quietly for a moment before giving away another piece of her heart, “I didn’t know I could miss a smile as much as I missed yours after that trip.” 

Waverly leaned down closer, confessing her truth in almost a whisper, “ I should have kissed you the next day on that hike.” Her lips meeting Nicole’s. Kissing her deeply, getting lost in this moment, and the way Nicole made her feel seen unlike anyone else ever had. 

“She’s mine!” a voice growled menacingly under its breath. They were across the meadow from the happy couple. Lurking in the cover of the tree line biding their time. Channeling all their rage, overseeing Nicole and Waverly passionately kissing across the way, into the stick in their hand, while the other flicked a lighter over and over. “ I will NOT stand by and allow that charlatan to take her away from me.” The words dripping with complete disdain, the stick finally snapping from the force. Dropping the broken stick to the ground, pulling up a Polaroid camera, snapping a few pictures of the couple in while in an embrace. After the pictures appeared, they took the lighter to them and watched as they burned ever so slowly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and encouragement, it really means a lot to us. Feel free to yell at us on twitter, or in the comments. 
> 
> The songs in this chapter are - Can't help falling in Love (Elvis)   
Long Trip Alone (Dierks Bentley)
> 
> Spoiler *The forest fire is about to be all-consuming.


	16. From Paris with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between updates, hopefully, the 14k word update here will make up for it. This Chapter is full of Fluff, and some NSFW bits. Today is American Thanksgiving and I just want to say how thankful I am for these characters, the amazing Story CW has let me be a part of and all the readers who keep encouraging us to tell our story. You all do that in so many ways, whether it's via kudos, comments, or Twitter, we really appreciate the support. 
> 
> My French is a bit rusty so I used Google translate, sorry if it's wrong in any way. 
> 
> Now let's go on vacation with our favorite couple, and see what they get up to.

**Chapter 16 From Paris with Love **

“Baby girl LET’S GO!” Wynonna shouted up the stairs, getting impatient from Waverly changing her out fit for the third time. “ We are going to be late picking up Ginger Spice from the airport if you don’t hurry your scrawny ass up.” The older Earp sister flopped down on the couch.

“ I just need a couple minutes.” Waverly came to the upstairs landing mid shirt change, looking down at Wynonna laying on the couch, feet hanging over the armrest kicking at air like an impatient five-year-old. “ I just want it to be perfect”

“ Why do you even care? I mean she has seen you naked as a jay bird, pretty sure she’s not too worried about what you wear.”

“Wynonna!!!!” yelled down at her sister

“ What? It’s not my fault Haught pants looks at you like you’re the hot fudge to her sundae.”

“She does not" she dismissed her sister’s accusations.

“Yeah, whatever you say baby girl.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, rummaging through a random magazine in boredom. “You two make the Notebook look bleak.” She sighed under her breath.

“How does this look?” Waverly said with a small spin to show off the outfit she had finally settled on.

“ Wow! Waves that is perfect “ Haught pants is going to melt in her pants at the sight of you"

“Wy! Do you always have to be so crude?” irritation in her voice, smiling at the thought of Nicole’s reaction.

“ No, but it’s just one of my many charms.” Wynonna said with a shrug as she started for the door of the cabin.

~~~~

The air was getting crisper with each passing day, but for September the weather was remarkably warm. Waverly couldn’t wait to spend some much-needed time with Nicole. They had stolen a couple quick weekends since Independence Day, but the turnaround time was barely 48 hours. This trip Nicole was going to be able to stay a couple days longer, which made Waverly extra excited. The small brunette would never admit that all she wanted for her birthday was to be near Nicole, even if Nicole had no clue it was her birthday. Waverly was just two days away from that wish coming true.

The sisters pulled up to the Airport. Waverly regretted letting Wynonna talk her into letting the older brunette drive. She was sure they must be way too early for Nicole’s flight. That was until Waverly caught a glimpse of the tall redhead standing there waiting at the door for them. Nicole stood there with the biggest smile, _oh and those dimples, _holding a bouquet of sunflowers, patiently waiting for them.

Waverly jumped out of the truck, barely giving Wynonna a chance to put it in park. “ Nic, You’re already here.” The younger brunette squealed as she practically launched herself into the waiting arms of the redhead.

Nicole pulled her closer, “ I missed you baby, I couldn’t wait a moment longer.” She whispered into her girlfriends’ neck as she held her closer.

“I missed you too” Waverly cooed as their lips met.

Hearing Wynonna clear her throat behind them Nicole reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. “Hi Wynonna!” Never looking away from Waverly who was still in her arms. “Thank you for getting our girl here safely.”

Wynonna walked towards the couple with a large luggage bag in tow, and a smaller bag flung over her shoulder. “ Yeah, yeah, yeah. We almost didn’t make it on time. Little miss fashionista here had to change her outfit 20 billion times.” She laughed at the stern look her baby sister was giving her.

“I did not!” Waverly fiercely objected to her sister’s accusations. Suddenly seeing the bags Wynonna was sitting down next to where she stood. “Wy, where are you going?” her voice betrayed her fears.

“I ain’t going anywhere baby girl. I made you a promise and I plan on keeping it.” The older Earp smiled softly at her sister, then back at Nicole who now was running her hand across Waverly’s back in a soothing manner.

“If you aren’t going anywhere what’s with the months’ worth of luggage?”

“Oh, this?” pointing down at the bags, as the younger girl shook her head in agreement. “This is Haught sauces fault.” Wynonna said nodding her head towards Nicole. “Jeremy and I weren’t sure what to pack.”

Waverly quickly turned to look at Nicole, eyes full of confusion. “Nic what is Wy talking about?”

The redheads smile grew once more. Reaching into her back pocket, “Happy Birthday baby!” Pulling out two plane tickets, and a brochure to Paris France.

Waverly stood in stunned silence for a moment trying to process everything. “You remembered?” she whispered, her mind still in disbelieve that after all these years of her birthday being forgotten someone remembered. On top of that they wanted to celebrate it as well.

“Surprise!” Wynonna shouted like they were at a surprise party.

“ Of course, I remembered. How could I forget?” Nicole asked in earnest, “If you don’t want to go, we don’t have too. I just thought you had always wanted too,” Nicole’s normally confident voice started to waiver. “and I thought why not go for your birthday.” She was getting more nervous with each passing moment Waverly remained silent. “Waves?”

Waverly’s emotions caught up with her as her eyes started to fill with tears. “ This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. But I don’t see how I can… with the retreat and all…” she was losing her words as the sadness sunk in. She would love nothing more than to let Nicole whisk her off to Paris for her birthday, but she had responsibilities and couldn’t just leave at the drop of a hat.

“Waves, WildWood is covered. I promise.” Nicole reassured her, wiping away a stray tear with her thumb.

“How?” the brunette sniffled

“Easy… everyone was in on this. Gus organized all the logistics on that end, and Wy helped me on this end.”

Waverly turned towards her sister, “ You knew all this time?”

“ Yeah, and believe me it was hard to not let it slip when you changed for the third time.” The older Earp chuckled rubbing her neck nervously. “Go…enjoy your birthday with the woman you love. You deserve it baby girl.” Wynonna whispered to Waverly, giving her a big hug.

The sisters exchanged a look of unspoken understanding. Waverly wasn’t sure how her sister always seemed to know her better than she knew herself. It was a trait she seemed to share with Nicole.

“So, is that a yes?” Nicole asked not wanting to interrupt the moment the Earp sisters were having.

Waverly smiled, the smile that melted Nicole in so many ways. “YES!!! A million times yes" her excitement bubbling over.

Nicole took a deep breath of relief, “ Whew, had me worried there for a second I was going to get stuck in some Parisian jail cell with Wynonna, because you said no.”

“HEY!” Wynonna spoke up at the insinuation.

“Oh no Wonder Woman, you are stuck with me, and my brand of adventure.” Waverly winked, as she leaned in to capture the redhead’s lips with hers

Nicole moaned, “I like the sound of that.” Lifting the brunette and spinning around in joy.

“ok ok keep it in your pants fire crotch. At least until the plane.” Wynonna said sarcastically “Here are your bags baby girl, and my present is in there as well. Although I fear it might be more of a gift for Haught to trot here.” Making eye contact with Nicole, “You’re welcome.”

Waverly and Nicole both could feel the flush warming their cheeks as they said their farewells to Wynonna and thanked her again for all her help.

~~~

Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly’s waist, “Come on let's get started making this a birthday to remember.” She said grabbing the bags, and leading the small brunette through the airport.

Waverly gladly followed Nicole through the airport, still in shock over the surprise her wonderful girlfriend was able to arrange. The overhead announcement brought her back to the moment. She looked up at the boarding sign trying to figure out which flight they would be taking.

_New York, L.A., Toronto, Seattle, Chicago, Hawaii, Tokyo._

Waverly continued to read the list of flights becoming increasingly flustered that she couldn’t seem to find one that said Paris, or any place in France for that matter.

“Um Nic, I can’t seem to see which flight we are on. Are we flying in to somewhere else, and then commuting the rest of the way?” Waverly asked confusion laced in her words. She was more than a little curious about the details of this surprise trip.

Nicole looked over her shoulder, showing off her dimples with her smile. “Well you see I kind of thought it’s your birthday… and you deserve to have a little extra fun.”

“I really appreciate that, but you totally just dodged my question in your attempt to be charming” the small brunette playfully smacked the redheads’ shoulder.

Laughing at being called out by her girlfriend, Nicole guided Waverly over to the window that overlooked the runway. “ Do you see that Learjet 60XR?” Nicole said pointing at a small Jet by itself on the runway, as she looked at Waverly.

Noticing the private jet, but still a little confused, Waverly turned to her girlfriend, “Yes?”

“Well, baby that is how we will be spending our 10-hour trip to Paris.” The smug smile seeping though as she saw Waverly lite up at the idea. “ Oh, and just so you know I have already made some donations to different organizations to offset our carbon impact on this trip. So, we can enjoy our privacy guilt-free.”

Leaning in to hug the taller woman, “ You really do think of everything. Thank you, Nic.,”

Placing their foreheads together, “ I doubt words will ever express how thankful I am for you Waves, and the day your light became part of this world will always be one of my favorite days.”

Words seemed to fail Waverly at this moment as well, so she followed Nicole’s lead and let her actions speak for themselves. Leaning forward until their lips caressed, slowly letting her heart be laid bare on the last lips she ever wanted to feel on hers.

After a couple of minutes of being completely caught up in the kiss, Nicole reluctantly pulled away. “ As much as I want to keep doing that,” She took a steadying breath, “ We really do have a flight to catch.” Placing a last quick kiss on Waverly’s lips, “Later though… I promise.” Nicole whispered with a wink as she picked up the bags again, and led their way to the private jet.

~~~

It was after dark when they landed, which gave Waverly and Nicole an extraordinary view of The City of Light in all its splendor. The Private Jet taxied to a private hanger where a limo was waiting to take them to their hotel.

Upon exiting the jet Waverly instantly recognized the limo driver as the same one from her trip to San Francisco with Jeremy. She smiled fondly remembering that trip. She would never forget it, all the stolen kisses with Nicole, seeing the ocean for the first time, and of course, Nicole asking her to be her girlfriend. 

Bringing Waverly out of the memory, “ Waves you remember Jeff, right?” Nicole asked gesturing to the chauffeur.

“ How could I forget?” Waverly beamed at him as he gave her a knowing smile.

“Miss Waverly, it’s a pleasure to be able to see you again.” He smiled pleased to see the couple again.

“ So, I take it judging by the private jet, and the limo we aren’t sneaking around Paris? Waverly asked her girlfriend who normally goes out of her way to not draw extra attention to herself, let alone her and Waverly.

“Honestly, this is going to be a bit of a balancing act, because I want to pull out all the stops for you Waves.” Nicole nervously ran her hand through her tussled hair. “That’s the least you deserve. But at the same time, I don’t want your trip to be turned into a media frenzy either."

The small brunette studied the confliction splashed across the redhead’s face. She knew it wasn’t that Nicole minded the press, or didn’t want the world to know she was dating Waverly. Rather it was her giving the control of that aspect of their relationship over to her to set the pace. It spoke to just how selfless of a lover Nicole was. Just one small way she always managed to make Waverly feel loved, and cared for. 

“ I have no doubt Nic that this will be an amazing trip, and we can deal with all the other stuff if and when it happens.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to kiss the back of it softly. “ Plus, I am in Paris with you by my side it’s already the best birthday I have ever had,” Waverly said almost bubbling over with excitement.

“Darling, you ain’t even seen the half of it yet,” Nicole responded playfully in a mock southern drawl.

They all laughed at Nicole’s silliness, as Jeff finished loading their bags.

Neither of them even noticed the limo had stopped until there was a tap on the door window. There stood Jeff waiting for the couple to compose themselves so that he could open the door for them.

Waverly slid off Nicole’s lap adjusting her shirt back where it belonged. “ That was quick. I didn’t even get to see any of the sights.” feeling the warmth rising in her cheeks. “I was too distracted.” The brunette winked at the equally disheveled redhead.

Nicole leaned closer and whispered in Waverly’s ear, “Guess it’s a good thing we have a week to take in,” moving closer so that her lips caressed the small brunette’s ear lope, “ALL the sights.” Kissing her right below Waverly’s ear, in the spot that drove her wild.

Waverly set there a moment longer trying to compose herself. She squeezed her legs together as she took a couple of deep breaths. She was always surprised how turned on Nicole could make her with the littlest of actions. Under her breath, she let out a single word in a sigh of pleasure, “Damn". She was starting to realize just what all it meant to have Nicole Haught make her feel truly special.

~~~~

Once inside the hotel, Jeff took their bags upstairs to the suite, while Nicole and Waverly finished checking in.

“ Bonjour, Est-ce que tu parles français?” the middle-aged man behind the front desk asked the couple.

Nicole stumbled on her words, “Un peu.” As she held up her fingers to indicate a tiny bit.

Waverly looked surprisingly at Nicole, “ Wait you don’t speak French?”

Nervously Nicole said, “ not very well"

“ But you brought us to France?” The brunette continued to question her unable to understand and needing more explanation.

“ Well yeah! You love it, and have never been.” She answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Waverly just wanted to kiss Nicole and tell her how special she made her feel. She had never explicitly said she loved France or French culture, but in all their conversations about their futures and dreams of traveling Nicole had figured it out, and put that information into action.

“ Do you mind if I check us in then?” she asked the redhead

“Please be my guest” Nicole smiled and gave Waverly a bow.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Waverly bounded towards the desk carrying on a full conversation with the clerk while Nicole just looked on in surprise.

_Waverly Earp you are going to be the death of me you amazing minx._

“ We are all checked in, and our bags are in the room,” Waverly said as she walked back over towards Nicole. “ He wanted me to tell you that ‘ he hopes you find the accommodations you requested to your liking.’”

Nicole smiled back at Waverly wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist to pull her closer as they entered the elevator. “ I am sure I will.” She moaned in pleasure as she kissed Waverly's forehead.

Waverly was singing something in French under her breath as they reached the door to their room. Nicole started kissing down Waverly’s neck as the small brunette attempted to open the door. She finally gave up on the key and turned around in Nicole’s arms. “ you make it very difficult to get the door unlocked when you do that, and all I want right now is to get you in that room.” The hint of suggestion was not lost on Nicole.

“ I’m sorry it’s just so damn sexy when you speak French. I don’t think I have heard anything so sexy before.” Nicole leaned back in pressing Waverly up against the door kissing her more desperately.

“ hmm, you find that sexy huh?” Waverly panted as Nicole’s lips moved down her collar bone, arching her back right into Nicole so that as much of her front met with Nicole’s. “ Then you are… really going … to love this.” The small brunette leaned forward and whispered, “je t'aime" into her ear. It had the intended effect. Nicole slipped her thigh between Waverly’s legs and pressed in deeper causing a moan to escape Waverly. “ Is this how getting into a hotel room is always going to be when I am with you?” she couldn’t help but remember a similar situation in San Francisco.

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes with a rare intensity, her eyes fully engulfed in the flames of desire, “ Except this time your best friend isn’t on the other side of the door waiting. Not to mention I get to call you mine.” The redhead's voice sounded huskier in response as she traced and teased her tongue down the smaller woman’s neck and ear. Driving them both crazy with want.

“ Yes… I’m yours… all yours Nicole.” Waverly felt a rush of heat race through her body. Hearing the sound of the key slipping in the door and unlocking it, Nicole reached behind her, providing some relief. “ It’s a REALLY… good thing we left all our interruptions an ocean away.” Causing both of them to laugh into the kiss as they stumbled backward into the room. Not wasting any time looking around or even locating a light.

~~~~

The sun slowly crept in through the almost complete wall of windows, filling every crevice that had been shrouded in darkness when Waverly and Nicole had entered the room the night before. Waverly peaked her head out from the comforter wincing at the brightness. For the first time, she was able to see the suite. Nicole had really outdone herself this time. The room was huge, and from where the small brunette laid, she could start to see the view of the Eiffel tower. As she continued her inspection of the room, she couldn’t help but giggle at their clothes from the day before and how they made a path into the bedroom. Maybe it was the time apart that turned them into teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. But she couldn’t help but think it was less to do with the time apart than it was the mere gravitational pull Waverly had to Nicole.

Waverly looked at the sleeping redhead next to her, “At least it’s not only me who seems to feel it.” She quietly reflected on the largeness of the bed, easily bigger than any King size bed she had ever seen, yet there was Nicole fast asleep. The redhead’s body unconsciously seeking contact with the small brunette. Waverly even vaguely remembered them holding hands in their sleep.

Nicole started to stir, a string of unintelligible words filling the air. Waverly heard her name, and a word that sounded like kiss, and forever. Nicole’s breathing started to become more frantic, and Waverly wasn’t sure if she was having a nightmare or not.

The small brunette rolled over spooning Nicole, effectively turning her girlfriend into the small spoon. She gently ran her fingers through the red waves of hair to soothe Nicole. Occasionally getting her fingers loosely caught on a knot most likely caused by last night’s escapades. Waverly pulled her naked body closer against Nicole’s and whispered in her ear, “ Nicole Haught, je t'aime tellement"

Nicole moaned in pleasure, “ Mmmmm, baby I don’t know what you said but I am pretty sure that’s how we ended up in this position in the first place.”

“ and to think I thought it was sheer determination.” The small brunette giggled as she placed kisses on the back of the sleepy redhead’s shoulders.

Nicole let out a full-hearted laugh, loving how they could be silly together. This ease of banter was something she had never had in a partner before, and truth be told it made her fall more in love with Waverly every day. “yeah that too.” She said as she turned to look at the small brunette. Nicole brushed a strand of hair out of the smaller woman’s face, “ So what do you want to do first beautiful?”

Waverly took a moment to ponder her response. She had fully expected Nicole to have this whole trip planned out to the minute. “ Well, I have always wanted to walk the Seine down by Notre Dame.” A little bashful of how her request would be met.

“That sounds like a lovely way to spend our first day in France.” Nicole hummed as she thought about how perfect that idea was.

They lay there a few moments more basking in the moment. The sun spilled over their skin as all that covered them was a sheet and the remainder of Waverly’s comforter. Suddenly the silence was broken by the growl of Waverly’s stomach followed by Nicole’s.

They both laughed, “ I guess I really should order room service first.” Nicole said as she sat up to grab the menu so they could find something to eat.

After breakfast, they got dressed for the day. Waverly continued to marvel at the size of everything in the suite. She was fairly sure the bathroom alone was the size of her cabin back home. She couldn’t help looking over her shoulder in the mirror at Nicole getting dressed. The small brunette had even managed to catch the redhead watching her doing the same thing a few times. Now she was using a curling iron to put some extra waves in her hair as it cascaded down over her shoulders. She wore a navy-blue sundress with small orange and yellow flowers on it with her hair down in perfect waves. Looking over her shoulder she could see Nicole rolling up the sleeves to her Orange and Navy flannel, which was perfectly accented with her lightweight black vest, and matching beanie.

Nicole looked up catching Waverly's eyes in the mirror, letting out a smile.” I have an early birthday gift for you Waves.”

“ But isn’t this trip my gift?” Waverly questioned in sincerity, not thinking that there could possibly be more.

“ Well yes, but I might have a couple of additional items for you,” Nicole said as she stood up to head into the other room. Returning a couple of moments later holding a thin rectangular box that was too big to be a necklace. “Here, we wouldn’t want you getting cold. After all, it is September.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s shoulder as she pulled a cream-colored cardigan out of the box and draped it over the smaller woman’s arms. It had little stars embroidered on one sleeve.

Waverly pulled the sweater in closer, as her fingers traced the seemingly random pattern the stars made.

“ That’s the constellation that was over the lodge the night we met.” Nicole smiled sheepishly in the mirror as Waverly’s eyes found hers once more. “ I know it’s probably cheesy, but…” Nicole’s nervous rambling was cut off with Waverly’s fingers to her lips to silence her.

“ I love it! Nic, it’s so beautiful and it is even better-having something so personal to us hiding in plain sight.” Waverly leaned in and captured the redhead’s lips, pulling her closer as she ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “Thank you… for everything… but most of all for already making this an unforgettable birthday.”

“ You’re welcome, baby.” The taller woman whispered as she leaned more into the smaller woman. Kissing her with the words that seemed to stick in her throat.

~~~

Nicole and Waverly spent the morning exploring the banks of the Seine. Waverly soon found out why the banks of the famous river were considered the beach of Paris. They watched local musician’s playing various instruments for the people walking by. They stopped and admired one cellist for a while, getting lost in her skill. The small brunette was thankful for her cardigan as the first hints of fall were on the breeze. She wrapped her arm through Nicole’s as they walked hand in hand immersing themselves in the culture on the riverbank.

~~~

They stopped a couple of times to watch a group of artists all paint the same scene of the Seine flowing past, each in their own unique way. Waverly even convinced Nicole to sit for a caricature of them. When it was done the small brunette thanked the artist for capturing her girlfriend perfectly. She especially loved the heart eyes he had given Nicole.

“ He really got your eyes.” Waverly laughed as she showed her girlfriend.

“ Haha ha Waves, they are just hearts,” Nicole responded unenthused.

Waverly was laughing even harder now, “ I know that’s why they are so great.”

The redhead protested halfheartedly. “I do not have heart eyes.”

Waverly reassured her, “ Baby it’s adorable that you honestly believe that, but in fact you do. I have several eyewitnesses who would attest to it.” She leaned over to kiss her girlfriends’ shoulder as they continued walking.

“ Don’t you know eyewitness testimony is the weakest form of evidence? Who are these ‘ eyewitnesses’ anyway?” The redhead laughed knowing she did in fact have heart eyes for Waverly, and clearly wasn’t hiding them in the least.

“ Well if you must know Wy and Gus have both spoke about them before.”

“Wy will say anything to make one of us go red. But Gus Really?”

“ Yes, even Gus has seen them.” Stopping to give Nicole a reassuring smile. “ Baby I happen to be very fond of your heart eyes. I think is precious that your eyes can’t hide how you feel. Plus, I heart-eye you too.” Giving the taller girl a comforting squeeze of the hand.

~~~~

The couple continued their solo walking tour of the famous Parisian River. Occasionally Nicole or Waverly would point out a sight and tell some fun facts about it. Waverly’s love of culture and history was on full display. She was loving finally getting to see the place she had only read about in books, coming to life in front of her with every step. The redhead knew she could listen to the small brunette talking about anything with this passion dripping off her tongue. On the other hand, Waverly knew she would never grow tired of the look Nicole gave her when she was hanging on the smaller woman’s every word.

Nicole was by far more familiar with their surroundings, but as they turned the corner, they both gasped at the sight of Notre Dame coming into view.

Waverly broke the silence that had fallen over them. “ Fun Fact Notre-Dame de Paris translates to Our Lady of Paris.” The tiny brunette was full of facts about the famous church.

Nicole wasn’t an overtly religious individual, but she had always loved this Church and how its architecture has managed to stand the test of time on this island in the middle of the Seine.

Both Waverly and Nicole were lost in the historical, as well as the literary significance of one of the oldest buildings in Paris. They easily spent the afternoon taking it all in. Afterward, they found a small café to have an early dinner before their final stop for the day.

“Where are we going now Nic?” Waverly as they left the familiar path, they had been following the whole day.

“ About 10 minutes from here is one of my favorite places in Paris and I can’t wait to share it with you.” Nicole smiled back over her shoulder at Waverly, reaching her hand out to guide the smaller woman.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Luxemburg Gardens. They were breathtaking in no small measure. 

“ OK Waves which do you want to see first the French Garden?” Nicole pointed to the left of a giant pond that led to an incredibly old and significant Chateau. “ Or the English Garden?” she pointed to the right side.

Waverly thought about the choice before her, wishing she could be in two places at once. “ How’s a girl to choose between two promising options like that?” They both laughed at her comment. “ Let’s start with the English Garden.”

The sun danced through Waverly’s long flowing hair, as they walked by the perfectly manicured hedges, and rows of flowers. “Oh Nicole, this place is so beautiful.” The brunette stuck out her arms and spun in place.

Nicole smiled at the childlike wonder of her girlfriend. Looking around to ensure they were alone, she bent down to pick a small flower, not totally sure that she didn’t just break a rule or three. “It is a beautiful place, but it pales in comparison to you Waves.” She pulled the small brunette in closer placing the secret flower she had just picked in the smaller woman’s palm.

Waverly was overcome with emotion. She never ceased to be surprised about how smooth Nicole could be. Had anyone else said that to her she would have found it corny, and trite. However, somehow Nicole made her feel loved, seen, safe, and eternally cared for with the smallest of gestures. “ How did I ever get so lucky to find someone like you, Nicole Haught?" She asked placing the flower in her hair before wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck.

“ That’s simple…” honey brown eyes looked softly down into hazel green ones. “ You put your lite out into the world, and like a beacon, I followed it into the wild to find you.” Waverly’s eyes swelled with tears of joy, silently thanking the universe for inspiring her to make the donation that inadvertently brought Nicole into her life. “ Does that make me the moth to your flame?” Nicole jested trying to not weigh the moment down too much.

Waverly rolled her eyes, at Nicole’s goofiness, “Charmer”

“You love it…” Nicole playfully responded to the term of affection.

Waverly playfully walked further down the path, “ Keep telling yourself that wonder Woman” her hips moving in an expatriated sway.

Nicole waited a few more moments giving Waverly a bit of a head start before she chased after her. Waverly recognizing the playful look in Nicole’s eyes just in time took off running down the path. She managed to put a few yards of distance between them before Nicole caught her. Lifting her into the air causing the brunette to squeal when she caught her.

The taller woman lifted her high and spun her, slowly letting Waverly slide down further into her arms. “It’s Captain Marvel… and you know it.” Nicole teased as she ghosted her lips across her lover's awaiting lips, sitting her back on the ground.

~~~~

The sun was starting to set, and Waverly and Nicole had found this beautiful Grotto that had a large fountain and statue at one end of it.

“ Oh wow…” Waverly exclaimed as they walked closer to the main statue and she recognized it. “ Do you know what this is called?”

Nicole looked confused, “ Fountain Medici?”

“ Well, yes technically that’s what this whole area is called. But this piece here…” the small brunette pointed to the centerpiece of the installation.

“ Yeah, I got no clue Waves. This is my favorite place in Paris, and I have never really dived too much into it.” Nicole shrugged knowing she should know this but has only ever been here alone to think.

“ It's called Polyphemus Surprising Acis and Galatea. It tells the story of two lovers… Acis a mortal and Galatea a sea nymph.” Waverly pointed to the two marble figures in an embrace at the bottom of the statue. “ Who defied the odds, and everyone around them and found their way back to one another. Then this big guy here…” she pointed to the top of the statue at the menacing larger Copper figure. “ That’s Polyphemus the cyclops. He wanted Galatea for himself. This rendering shows him sneaking up on them as they hide in their secret cave.”

“ Seems like something everyone should have on hand… a secret cave to share with their lover,” Nicole said as she kissed the back of Waverly’s hand.

“ Yeah, except unlike us it didn’t work out so well for them. Polyphemus kills Acis with a rock out of jealousy when Acis stands up for Galatea, and she pledges herself to him.”

“ Well, that was a twist I didn’t see coming.”

Waverly laughed, “ Don’t worry Galatea being a nymph is able to bring him back as a river spirit, so they can be together for eternity.”

“ You could have led with that Waves.” The redhead smiled playfully at her girlfriend. “ I would totally stand up to any cyclops for you baby”

“ I doubt you will ever need to, but thank you Nic. That means a lot to me.” She said as she snuggled into Nicole’s side. “ This is one of my favorite Greek myths.”

“ Why, because it’s sad?” Nicole asked trying to figure out what made this Greek tragedy special.

“ No silly,” Waverly swatted Nicole’s arm playfully. “ It’s because it shows love wins in the end. Of course, it helps when one of them is a sea nymph.” Waverly snickered along with Nicole at her own joke.

“ I like it even more now. However, it does make me miss your cave, and kind of sad we are going to have to wait until spring to hide out in it.” The redhead smiled as she kissed the top of Waverly’s head.

They sat there a while longer just enjoying being cuddled up on the bench looking at the impressive fountain as if only now truly seeing it. Both aware of the parallel the story has to their own, with the media and paparazzi playing the role of Polyphemus.

~~~

The sound of the shower turning off pulled Waverly out of her restful sleep. Tired hazel eyes looked around the suite with no sign of her favorite redhead. Waverly grabbed the robe off the chair and walked to the balcony. It was her 2nd day in Paris, and she hadn’t bothered to look at the view their suite offered. Admittedly she had been enjoying her favorite view… Nicole. She tied the robe, and opened the balcony door, and stepped outside on the veranda. Her breath was taken away for a moment. Waverly had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and the Arch of Triumph.

“ WOW" was the only word she could form.

“ I wondered how long it would take you to find this.” Said Nicole from behind Waverly as she walked out in her matching robe, still toweling off her hair. When she got closer, she tossed aside her towel so she could freely wrap her arms around Waverly’s tiny waist pulling her body closer, resting her head on the smaller woman’s shoulder as she kissed it. “ Happy Birthday Waves!” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear before kissing down her neck, tickling the smaller woman a little with her still wet hair.

Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms so that now she was facing her, and had her back against the balcony. “ This has to be my favorite view in the whole world.”

“ I wanted to make sure you had the best view in all of Paris. You deserve to be able to see the Eiffel Tower from the bed. You deserve the world, Waverly.” Nicole responded before realizing that Waverly was talking about her, much like she had been that first night they met. Feeling the warm flush rising to her cheeks.

Waverly smiled that smile that Nicole would never get enough of. The one where her eyes become half-moons. “Thank you, Nic for being so thoughtful and making this the best birthday a girl could ask for.”

~~~

The couple decided today they would go to the Louvre. Nicole knew with the size of the museum and the sheer quantity of art it had on display that it would easily take the better part of the day. She couldn’t wait to see Waverly light up over every little thing.

Waverly returned to where Nicole was standing a few feet back from the painting. Nicole had been letting Waverly take in every detail, not once making her feel rushed. “ You know something strange?” the small brunette wrapped her arm in Nicole’s holding the redhead’s hand with both of her hands.

Nicole kissed the crown of her girlfriend’s head, “What’s strange Waves? “

“ After seeing this place in person… the DaVinci Code didn’t do it justice.”

Letting out a small chuckle, “ That’s the thing about movies baby… they never do the real thing justice.”

“You’re right about that!” Waverly spoke with confidence in her answer. “No matter how many movies I have seen with you in them,” She smiled as Honey Brown eyes looked deep into her. “not a single one did being with you justice.” An ornery smile spread across the brunette’s face as Nicole made heart eyes at her again. She looked around to see if they were alone. Playfully Smacking Nicole’s ass, “ A high definition super-suit definitely didn’t do this justice.” Waverly and Nicole laughed full-heartedly. “ Who knew ‘ America’s ass’, is actually a Canadian import?”

Laughing Nicole pulled Waverly in closer playfully kissing all over the small brunette’s face. “You are so adorable, Waverly Earp. My ass only belongs to you.”

~~~

There was a series of knocks at the door to the suite. From the other room, Waverly could hear Nicole talking to someone whom she assumed was room service. It was about time for dinner and they had been fairly busy sightseeing the last two days so she wouldn’t blame Nicole if she just wanted a nice quiet night in.

Leaning up against the bedroom door, making eye contact with Waverly in the vanity mirror as she sat there adjusting her make-up. “ I hope you don’t mind, but I had them send this up for you.”

Waverly turned around to take in the floor-length gold and black dress Nicole held in her hand. The way the lights danced off it was like watching a firework show in the fabric. “ Nic it’s beautiful. What’s the occasion?” she ran her hands gently across the plunging yet tasteful neckline.

“ Isn’t it obvious… you are.” The warm smile on Nicole’s face made Waverly weak-kneed. “ I was hoping you would wear it tonight… for your Birthday dinner.”

“Of course, I will…” she grabbed the dress and hugged her girlfriend in appreciation. “ You didn’t have to do this though.”

“ I wanted to. To be honest I just didn’t trust Wynonna to pack something worthy of celebrating how amazing you are.” The redhead laughed as she imagined what Wynonna would have packed if she had told her about a fancy private rooftop birthday dinner. “ Her idea of dressing up is her leather jacket or some sort of sexual cosplay.”

Waverly thought about it for a moment “ Yeah, you have a point there.”

“ By the way did you figure out what she packed for you as a birthday gift?” Nicole was curious and leery after what Wynonna had said to them at the airport.

The brunette went over to her bag and pulled out a Polaroid camera, “Strangely enough it was a decent, non-sexy, practical gift. So unlike Wy.” Holding the camera out for Nicole to see.

Nicole took a picture of Waverly, “ I am kind of surprised, and impressed. “ thankful it was the least Wynonna of gifts she could have guessed. She stepped closer to her girlfriend kissed her on the cheek, while using the camera to take a selfie of them. “ Tonight, we will make sure to capture some memories.” Nicole winked flirtatiously “Maybe even a few we don’t want to be captured on film.”

~~~

Waverly walked out of the room in her new gold and black dress with her hair half up, half down. She looked so stunning Nicole forgot how to do the knot in her tie. “Waves… wow… You are a vision.”

“ You clean up pretty nice yourself.” Waverly traced her fingers down Nicole’s button-up shirt, sliding her hands into her vest. “ We should dress up more often.”

Nicole’s eyes were closed as she took in the feeling of Waverly’s fingers dancing across her, as they headed back up to the disheveled tie. Words seemed to fail the redhead as she moaned in pleasure. “ Mmmmm, yes we should.”

“ There you are all fixed.” The small brunette said patting the knot of the tie. Not sure how she was supposed to make it through dinner with Nicole looking like that.

Nicole led Waverly to the roof of the hotel for a private candlelit dinner with an amazing view of Paris. Soft twinkle lights surrounded them providing a romantic glow suitable enough to make it safe for them, but not take away from the view. They had their own private chef cook for them as they drank wine, talked, and enjoyed the night. After dinner, Nicole turned on a playlist for them to dance to.

As the music started to slowly play Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, playing with her hair. The redhead’s hands pulled her in closer so that they were pressed close together, resting her hands on the small brunette’s hips. Letting their bodies sway together in the moonlight. Occasionally Nicole would slowly spin Waverly, pulling her back into her arms. The smaller woman placed her hands on the taller one’s chest. She leaned in to capture those lips she loved to taste with hers. Opening her mouth ever so slightly as she felt Nicole’s tongue skate across her lips. Waverly could taste the wine still on Nicole’s tongue as they explored each other’s mouths with care. Neither one wanted to rush this beautiful night in any way. No matter how desperately turned on they both were.

~~~

The view from the balcony was one that Waverly tried to take in any chance she got. She stood there, arms crossed, as she watched all the lights twinkle deep into the night. The small brunette could hear Nicole shuffling what sounded like out of her shoes before walking closer with the extra Champagne she was fetching.

“ I honestly don’t think I could ever grow tired of this view.” Waverly sighed happily as she half looked over her shoulder in Nicole’s direction. 

Nicole leaned against the door frame that led into the bedroom a few feet away from the balcony where she found Waverly standing near the railing holding herself for warmth. “I don’t think I can either.” Her eyes locked on the petite brunette and not the view.

Waverly turned to look towards the redhead, she caught Nicole’s eyes quickly rise from where they had been admiring her ass. She found the slight blush on Nicole’s cheeks from having been detected so darn cute. Taking a moment of her own to admire the woman in front of her. Nicole leaned in the door frame barefoot with the button up half untucked, top two buttons long forgotten, and tie loosely hanging around her neck. Her vest from earlier cast aside on a chair near the door where Waverly’s heels had been discarded. Beautiful red hair was still slightly disheveled from her hands running through it earlier. The mere sight of Nicole standing there with the champagne glasses caused Waverly to subconsciously squeeze her thighs together, a futile attempt to relieve some of the aches she felt deep in her core. When her green hazel eyes raised to meet the warm brown of Nicole’s she saw they appeared to be glowing with a flame of desire from within. Almost as if on cue Nicole flashed her signature smile at the small brunette, sending a chill down Waverly’s spine She had no doubt what she wanted most for her birthday. She also knew she had to claim Nicole before she ignited from feelings of want… no it was deeper than that it was Need.

Waverly beckoned Nicole closer with a simple ‘come here’ gesture of her finger. The way the Redhead's hips swayed, a predatory smile growing more intense with each step, prowling closer reminding Waverly of a mountain lion stalking its prey.

When Nicole reached Waverly, she wrapped her arms around the small brunette, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “ Hey Beautiful… are you having a good birthday?”

“It’s ok…” Waverly responded holding back her smile the best she could, turning around in Nicole’s arms to look back at the city.

“Just ok?” Nicole said in concern, suddenly afraid she had let Waverly down.

“ Yeah… Well, we are still dressed, so it can’t be perfect.” The small brunette contemplated, losing all composure, her voice giving away to laughter.

The words sinking in as she comprehended Waverly had been teasing her all along, “ Why you cheeky little…” sliding her hands slowly up the brunette’s side as she passionately kissed her neck. “ That can be easily remedied.” Pulling Waverly’s dress zipper down to just below her ass in one fluid movement, then wrapping her arms around the small brunette’s body nestled between her skin and the dress fabric. With a tone of astonishment, “ No underwear?”

“ Don’t you know baby… one look at you in that outfit and they just fell off.” Waverly said smugly, hearing the breath hitch in Nicole’s chest in response to her words. “ What can I say? I am a sucker for you in a tie…” leaning back into Nicole’s arms, their lips perilously close. “It’s such a turn on…I have been wet for you all night.” She playfully whispered knowing just how true her statement really was.

Unable to find words Nicole stood there making small quiet grunt-type noises trying to collect herself after Waverly’s revelation.

“Nic… touch me! Show me your words” Waverly whispered in a husky voice, guiding Nicole right where she wanted her.

Nicole felt lost in the feeling of Waverly’s perfect skin, and taunt abs, placing a feather-light kiss right below Waverly’s ear lobe. “ You might want to hold on Darling” she whispered as she used her free hand to guide Waverly’s arm up around her neck. Sinking her other hand to the apex of her thighs. Nicole had memorized every inch of Waverly a million times over before, but each time still felt like the first, always feeling her with wonder, amazement, and gratitude for being chosen to be in this moment with someone as amazing as Waverly. 

Long slender fingers delicately graced over Waverly’s sensitive bundle of nerves sending a shock wave through the small brunette’s body. Waverly leaned more into Nicole’s embrace as the redhead slid into the swollen, wet folds.

Nicole traced a couple of circles around Waverly’s clit, then as if she were a conductor coaxing the music out of the orchestra, she glided two fingers down towards the shorter girl’s entrance. Collecting the moisture, she found there and bringing it with her as she moved back up completing the circuit her fingers had just run. “ Niiiiiic,” Waverly said breathlessly pushing her ass deeper into Nicole’s front, slowly coming undone as the redhead increased her pace effortlessly.

“ I can’t believe how wet you are already…” Nicole whispered sliding two fingers inside Waverly. The warmth combined with the growing muscle contractions of Waverly’s walls was enough to almost send Nicole crashing over the edge herself. 

Waverly tried to speak, but it was her turn to be agonizingly turned on and speechless. Instead, she just kept grinding into Nicole as she grew closer and closer to her orgasm.

The redhead used her tongue to tease Waverly’s ear lobe, “ Happy Birthday, Mi Amore !“ That was the final straw sending Waverly spiraling over the edge in one of the most glorious orgasms she had ever felt. Falling forward to grab the railing for support as she rode out the aftershocks with Nicole’s skilled digits still caressing her front wall perfectly. I’m _quite sure I won’t ever be able to hear that phrase again without coming completely undone. _

A few moments later Nicole gently removed her fingers from inside Waverly and brought them to her lips, “Mmmmm, you taste so incredible Waves.” She said sucking Waverly’s cum off her fingers, a devilish smile knowing exactly what she was making the small brunette feel.

Waverly instantly connected their lips, eager to taste herself on Nicole’s lips, before returning the favor. “ I told you I was a Cheerleader, right?” she said mischievously grabbing for Nicole’s hand to lead her back inside their suite.

Nicole cocked her head, curious where this was going as she followed the small brunette “Yeah you might have mentioned it once or twice.” Smiling playfully as her dimples grew deeper, “Still waiting to see the uniform to prove it.”

“And here I thought Nicole Haught would rather see the moves, not the clothes.” Waverly smiled as she pushed the redhead back into a chair, she had just moved into position a few feet away from the end of the bed.

Nicole fell gently into the oversized chair, adjusting herself as Waverly stepped back allowing her dress to slide slowly down her body to the floor, leaving the smaller woman’s body completely bare. Using her foot Waverly kicked the dress playfully into Nicole’s face as the redhead stared at her every move. “ You’re… right Che...eer... leading is about so much more than clothes.” She stumbled to get the words out as Waverly moved away from her towards the bed.

Waverly started slowly dancing for Nicole. It was a beautiful combination of traditional cheerleading moves and sexual dancing. It was doing things to Nicole with every single body pop, hip sway. When Waverly sat on the edge of the bed using it as a prop, rolling her hips hovering just above it. The petite brunette emboldened by seeing that Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off her. She sat down on the bed leaning forward one hand on her knee while the other kneaded her breast, playing with her taunt nipples before putting both hands on her knees throwing her legs open swiftly, touching herself quickly a couple of times, then forcing them tightly closed again. This caused the redhead's whole body to flush as her fingers attempted to loosen her tie, and a couple more shirt buttons more.

Waverly then stood up and continued her routine back over to Nicole. She danced her way onto Nicole’s lap straddling her in the chair. Unable to keep her hands to herself Nicole ran them up Waverly’s firm back as the small brunette grinded her hips into hers.

“ I didn’t know if that was your thing or not,” Waverly said after luring Nicole’s lips into hers.

“ Uh… Baby that… that’s everybody’s thing.” Nicole replied in a gravelly voice eyes still closed from the kiss as Waverly held her face in her hands.

“Good” the brunette husked as she resumed kissing the taller woman pleased with the answer.

Nicole’s hand started to trace over Waverly’s body once more as she pulled her closer to her body. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s tie tugging just lightly enough to get the redhead's attention. “ As much as I love your hands all over my body…right now I want my hands on yours… I want to show you how … MUCH I Appreciate … You!” Waverly’s voice husky once more as she punctuated each word with another button undone. With Nicole’s shirt now fully open Waverly slid off her lap to help her stand and lose the rest of her clothes. “Keep the tie” the brunette purred as Nicole freed her breast from her bra, and slid out of her pants until she was left in nothing but her black boxer briefs, and the tie she had been wearing all night. Pushing Nicole back into the chair, and resuming her position on top of her lap Waverly was determined to show Nicole how good she made her feel. Waverly leaned forward to grasp both of Nicole’s pale breast in her hands, biting her lower lip as the redhead took a sharp breath in. The small woman continued to grind into the redhead, dragging her sex, and arousal across Nicole’s stomach as she left a purple bloom right below where the collar line would be tomorrow. Deliberately moving one hand to the hem of Nicole’s boxers, feeling the redhead's head fall back in the chair as her fingers danced across the top of her neatly trimmed curls. Every movement designed to edge the taller woman closer to the edge.

Waverly traced figure eights around Nicole’s swollen bud, feeling it twitch and throb at her touch. She fought with herself, wanting to slowly unwrap Nicole’s climax, driving her crazy with every touch, but at the same time wanting to devour her roughly and firmly, knowing how Nicole loved it when she took complete control like that.

Sliding her fingers through Nicole’s folds waiting at her entrance, silently asking for permission. “ Please… Waves I need you inside … so bad” Nicole whimpered. Waverly unable to refuse the redhead anything slid two fingers inside her tight pussy. Grinding with every thrust in and out using her forearms position to hit both hers and Nicole’s clit with the rhythm. The small brunette slipped a third finger in and curled her fingers forward hitting just the right spot-causing Nicole’s walls to start to clench around her. After a few more well-placed movements they both were cascading over the edge into a star-inducing climax.

Once the aftershocks stopped Waverly removed her fingers and brought them to her lips. Nicole watched the action as she herself gathered Waverly’s arousal from her stomach and took her fingers, and Waverly’s into her mouth, and sucked them all clean. The mixture of Waverly’s and her cum was intoxicating.

Waverly groaned in frustration, “ Hey!! That’s not fair!” grabbing Nicole’s tie and pulling her face closer, “That… Was… MINE” the small brunette tried to keep her tone totally serious, only cracking a little when Nicole’s flame lit pupils went full inferno again. She knew the effect she was having, and just how to push the sexy as fuck redhead over the edge again. Her hands traced up Nicole’s torso, before stopping at the juncture where her neck and the tie met. With a simple move of her hand, her fingers were in Nicole’s hair massaging the base of her head, all while the tie was moving to cover her eyes. Kissing the taller woman’s neck once again, “ Don’t worry Nic, I want you to see… every moment… of what I am about to do to you.” She mumbled into her pulse point. “I will blindfold you another day.” Just like she wanted Nicole’s whole body shivered in delight under her as she slipped the tie off the redhead. She slid the tie around her own neck as she dismounted Nicole’s lap. Taking a good look at how wrecked Nicole looked. Observing the two wet spots now visible on Nicole’s boxer briefs caused Waverly to subconsciously lick her lips as she played with the tie.

Nicole missed the warmth of Waverly’s body being so close to her own, but damn there was something to be said about the sight of the brunette standing there, her hips swaying, wearing her tie, that was just long enough to reach the top of the shorter woman’s completely exposed mound. Nicole started to stand and follow Waverly to what she presumed would be their next stop on this sexy room tour, the bed. She was completely caught by surprise when Waverly dropped to her knees and started pulling off that last bit of clothing she had on. Nicole raised her hips almost in reflex giving Waverly that last bit of edge she needed to accomplish her goal. The leather of the chair felt cold on Nicole’s bare ass, especially compared to how warm the rest of her felt as Waverly’s lips started moving up the inside of her thighs towards her center. She threw her head back and tightly gripped the arms of the chair as the brunette’s tongue started to trace random designs mere centimeters from her center. Waverly gently squeezes Nicole’s thigh to get her attention, once their eyes lock her eyes turn to half-moons as she smiles, then runs her tongue from Nicole’s damp entrance up, flicking her clit before repeating the action. “Ooohhh gooooddd” The redhead cried out when Waverly put her delicate fingers inside her and picked up the pace of strokes of her tongue to match the increasing speed. After a few moments of the relentless pace, Waverly removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. Diving deeper, and deeper before coming just a bit higher to suck Nicole’s sensitive nub into her mouth. Nicole knew it wouldn’t be long before she was cascading over the edge again. Waverly moaned with Nicole still in her mouth sending a delicious burning electricity shooting through Nicole. Once the small brunette entered her again the redhead felt her walls clench around the small brunette’s digits, with a final pull at her clit from Waverly’s mouth she was lost in the intensity of her release. She hadn’t even realized she called out again.

Waverly licked her clean and stood up to kiss the spent redhead once more. “ That’s better” she cooed with a hint of mischievous in her voice. “ Happy Birthday to me indeed”.

Just like that Waverly felt herself thrown over Nicole’s shoulder as she walked her over to the bed and unceremoniously dropped her. Waverly couldn’t hold back a giggle as she bounced a couple of times.

“ I am nowhere near done with you, Waverly Earp.” The redhead all but growled

~~~

“How did we end up on the floor?” Waverly asked breathlessly rolling onto her back so she could snuggle back into Nicole’s side pulling the sheet higher up to cover her breast from the night air coming in the open balcony door.

“Sheer determination!” the redhead exclaimed causing them both to break out in laughter. Lying there on the floor in each other’s arms laughing.

~~~~

Sunlight flickered through the balcony curtain, dancing across the floor making its way through the room, inching slowly towards the king-size bed. Suddenly a buzzing noise threatened the peace of the early morning. Nicole who had been reading in bed as she let Waverly sleep in a while longer today, carefully got up to see who would be texting her this early. 

Nicole took off her reading glasses, unlocking the phone screen as a picture of a very drunk Wynonna popped up on her screen followed by a text.

**_Wynonna Interruptus: _**Haught Pants you better not think just because you are half a world away that you can get away with defiling my baby sister on her birthday.

**_Haught Pocket_****:** Wy what are you even talking about? 🧐

**_Wynonna Interruptus: _** You know exactly what I am talking about!!! I know the reason you chose Paris was so you could have some Privacy for 👉👌✌🤞👇✊👊 Bom Bidi Bom. Well jokes on you!!! HAHAHAHA

**_Haught Pocke__t_:** Oh Wy, dear simple Wynonna are you drunk? Or did you forget about the time difference between Purgatory and Paris?

**_Haught Pocket_:** Last night was Waves’ Birthday…. And in case you’re curious she is still passed out from the sheer exhaustion … a result of our PRIVATE celebration. 😏😉😈

Nicole smiles, pleased with herself, as she watches the three little dots, indicating Wynonna is typing, appear and disappear over and over again. After a few minutes of no response, she assumes victory. Sending one last text she puts her phone on silent and climbs back in bed next to her sleeping angel.

** _Wynonna Interruptus: … … _ ** _.._

**Haught Pocket:** Luv Ya Wy 😎🤪😜

~~~~

Nicole and Waverly strolled through the streets of the art district roaming in and out of the various shops and stalls. Occasionally stopping to talk to vendors, or acquire a new piece of art. The mid-day sun was smiling down on them as they entered Marie’s Emporium. Inside they found an abundance of hand made one of a kind jewelry pieces. The small brunette gently waved her hand over the various pieces almost as if at any moment a charm or setting was going to leap up into her hand.

Nicole leaned in closer to her girlfriends’ ear so that only she would hear her. “ What are you thinking Waves?”

Waverly leaned back into Nicole, “ I am trying to imagine how anyone can choose just one. There are so many exquisite pieces,” She lifted up a few different charms to inspect them more closely. “and these charms are so masterfully crafted.”

“ Well who says you have to choose just one?” the redhead retorted playfully.

A smooth mysterious voice chimed in“ She's right darling!” A slim older woman about Gus’s age appeared from what they assumed was the storeroom. “ Why choose one? Does the Louvre only hang one painting at a time?” The woman’s movements were as smooth as her voice. Her French accent simply added to her air of intrigue. Waverly and Nicole couldn’t help but hang on her every word. “ After all darling, a beauty such as yourself can only enhance the beauty of any of these pieces.” She extended her hand to introduce herself to the couple. “ My name is Marie, and this is my shop. I would be honored if I could somehow help such a beautiful couple.”

Waverly reached out her hand and proceeded to introduce herself and Nicole, her full ‘nicest person in purgatory’ smile on display. “ It’s so nice to meet you, Marie. My name is Waverly, and this,” the smaller brunette pulled Nicole in closer. “ gorgeous woman is my girlfriend Nicole.

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” The grey-haired woman said as she smiled at the couple. Taking a moment to look back at Nicole as she shook her hand. A small smile of what appeared to be quiet recognition on her face.

Marie went to show them some of her favorite pieces and even shared stories of the inspiration behind a few. After a while, Waverly settled on the idea of a charm bracelet, with encouragement from Nicole. “ Baby it’s the perfect idea. You won’t have to choose just one, and we can add to it with something from all our adventures.” The simple yet sweet comment warmed Waverly’s heart. Just knowing Nicole was planning a future with her, one that included a lot of travel, made her fall a little more for the amazing redhead. Waverly picked out 3 charms, one was a simple W in italic script, another was a miniature of the Acis and Galatea statue from the Luxemburg Gardens. They both felt that was just so perfect to capture a special moment of their trip that would be less obvious to others than the typical Eiffel tower charm. The third charm was a croissant, this one was more just for fun because Waverly thought the charm, well had charm. Nicole opted for a necklace, but let Waverly pick her three charms for extra fun. The redhead ended up with her own Acis and Galatea charm, a wave ( which Waverly had said was for California, but that’s not what Nicole thought of), and a pretzel. 

“ Is the pretzel because I am wrapped around your finger?” the redhead asked in jest.

“NO!!” Waverly tried to protest while laughing at how silly Nicole was.

“ Yeah, the laughing sorta seems like I am on to something…” Nicole said smiling down at Waverly.

Waverly composed herself as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Nicole’s ear, “ If you want to be wrapped around my fingers again like last night…” she watched her words start to register on Nicole’s face the blush starting to deepen, “ I am sure that can easily be arranged.” The tiny brunette placed an innocent kiss on the stunned cheek of the taller woman before turning to thank Marie for all her help.

When Nicole finally pulled herself out of her painfully turned-on state of shock, she couldn’t help but shake her head as she thought to herself _damn it Waverly Earp you are going to be the death of me. _

~~~

After catching a black and white movie in the oldest cinema house in Paris, Nicole and Waverly were heading to a nice quiet dinner at a small restaurant a few blocks away.

“So how is it you know so much bout Paris anyways?” Waverly could no longer hold back her curiosity. Nicole seemed to know too many niche places to have only spent a little time in France.

“I did a film here once for a couple of weeks. A few years back.” The redhead said very matter of fact like.

“Yeah, that doesn’t explain the depth of your Knowledge,” Waverly said skeptically

“ It doesn’t…” Nicole laughed barely able to feign shock. “ Ok… Ok…” she held up her hands in surrender. “ A good friend of mine, Kate lives here part of the year. Whenever I come to visit, she introduces me to some new ‘must-see’ place.” The redhead ran her hand through her hair nervously. “ Actually, she unknowingly helped me come up with some ideas for this trip.”

“Why unknowingly?” The small brunette got worried Nicole might be ashamed of her.

Noticing the worry in her girlfriend’s eyes, “ Kate is a great friend don’t get me wrong. But if she knew we were here she would want to personally show you all of Paris. Which would be super nice and all, but…” Nicole searched for the right words, “ Well…I am being selfish. I wanted to be the one to show you around. It’s your birthday you deserve it to be all about you, and not about anything else.” She rubbed her hand on the back of her neck feeling self-conscious. “ I didn’t want to share you, but rather celebrate you”

“ Oh Nic…” Waverly couldn’t fight the urge to kiss her redhead who was being anything but selfish. “ I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else. You know, that, right? All I wanted for my birthday was to be near you. So, this is beyond my wildest dreams.” She cupped Nicole’s face, running her thumb soothingly across the dimple that appeared on the redhead’s cheek. “Plus, this way I can kiss you as much as I want to.” The smaller woman smiled mischievously as she softly proved her point with her lips.

~~~

They had just about finished their dinner when a commotion came from the front of the restaurant. Nicole sat up more in her seat trying to see what was going on. Just then she quickly sat back down attempting to hide a bit from the Paparazzi that were now lining up outside the front of the small Café. She looked at Waverly apologetically. “ Remember when I said my friend Kate lives here part of the year? Or that this trip was going to be a balancing act for our privacy?” the redhead asked the small brunette sitting across from her nodding her head in unsure acknowledgment. “ Well, I want to apologize ahead of time.” She stood up as another woman approached their table.

“ Nicole freaking Haught how dare you come to Paris and not ring me that you are here…in my favorite restaurant of all places too.” The woman said, her voice dripping in mild annoyance. She hadn’t even noticed Waverly sitting there yet.

“ Kate, this is Waverly, my girlfriend,” Nicole said gesturing towards the small brunette sitting across from her.

“ Oh…OOOH" Kate finally understanding what was going on.

Waverly smiled and gave a little wave. “ Hi…”

Nicole excused herself and Kate for a moment to have a word with her friend. Waverly watched them talk just out of earshot, both occasionally looking in her direction or outside at the Paparazzi. Kate was breathtaking the deep ruby red color of her flowing dress complimented her rich sepia skin tone. Waverly could see why she was a successful actress, everything about her pulled you in and left you hanging on her every word. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were talking about. Nicole was trying to explain the situation to her friend and clearly concerned about the hoard of vultures with cameras following Kate.

They had seen Nicole now and she was an even bigger star than Kate so there was no escaping them at the moment. Nicole needed to call Jeff to come and pick them up hoping that would limit their access to her and Waverly.

“Kate, how did you know I was in Paris?” Nicole asked eyebrow-raising in curious concern.

“It’s a bit of a story really.” Kate looked away hoping Nicole would drop it. As she looked back at the taller Redhead looking expectantly back, she caved. “OK well, ya know how I …. occasionally like to read tarot cards with my friends in mind?” Nicole’s eyes widened in disbelief as she slowly nodded her head wondering where this was going. “Well, something weird showed up in yours so I needed to talk to you. Since you weren’t answering my calls…” the raven-haired woman looked down sheepishly, “I sorta … maybe called Dolls and expressed my concern and he may have let it slip that you were …” clearing her throat, “ entertaining someone here. After that it was simple. I just thought ‘if I were Nicole Haught and wanted to impress my love where would I go?’ “

Laughing low and to herself mostly Nicole asked the obvious question, “And that led you here? I don’t know if I am impressed or scared of your tracking skills.”

“It took me a couple of days to remember that little cinema up the street you love so much… but yes.” Kate’s voice more annoyed by being made to feel like some common stalker.

“Well, you found us. Now what was so important you needed to track me down and put a kink in our quiet getaway.” Nicole said a little more frustrated this time as she pointed back towards the Paparazzi. “That is not my idea of a FUN kink.”

“I wanted to warn you,” Kate spoke almost scared to tell her friend what the cards had eluded too.

“ Warn me about what Kate? “Nicole’s expression grew firmer as she spoke still not really getting why she now had to deal with the uninvited guest.

She let out a sigh, “Now that you have found and more importantly accepted your own feelings for your true love… the trials begin. The pain of the cold will kill you if you don’t remember the sun.” Kate said the last word as she smiled over at Waverly who was on the phone.

“What on Earth does that even mean?” The redhead asked

“I am not exactly sure, but I can feel something big coming your way, and I hope that beautiful woman over there saves you, or else you may be lost to us permanently.”

Waverly hung up the phone as her girlfriend and Kate walked over to where she was sitting. She had taken the opportunity while the two friends caught up to call Jeremy and check in on everything back home. The first few minutes had been all work. He reassured her everything was going smoothly, and even Wynonna had been helping around WildWood in a productive way. Although he was sure she and Doc were back on again, even though they would never admit it. After easing Waverly’s fears, he asked her about her surprise trip to Paris. She gushed about everything they had done so far. Well, not everything he didn’t need to know about her birthday dessert.

As the redhead started to head back to the table with Kate in tow a couple of young fans came up asking for an autograph and to take a picture with them. Waverly watched on proudly at how kind her girlfriend was with young fans or fans in general. She also noticed how easy it seemed for Nicole to turn on her Hollywood star side. Waverly loved seeing Nicole so in her element. It reminded her of how easy rock climbing seemed for the redhead. In the back of her mind, she was insecure about what percentage of their relationship had been “acting" versus what was real.

When Nicole finished signing a few autographs and posing for pictures with the young fans she found Waverly waiting at their table smiling on with her eyes full of pride.

Nicole leaned down behind Waverly and whispered in her ear, “Baby, we should probably get out of here.” The redhead points towards the Paparazzi.

“Yeah, I am not too keen on having how I eat my salad dissected in the morning paper tomorrow.” Waverly laughed as she leaned back into Nicole trying to ease the tension radiating off her girlfriend. 

“ They would be oh so lucky to wake up to your image everywhere.” The redhead laughed silently thankful for being lucky enough to wake up to Waverly’s beautiful face. “Here is the plan, Kate is going to go out the front, as you and I try to slip out the back. Jeff is outside waiting for us.” Nicole gave Waverly a kiss on the cheek and then helped Waverly out of her seat. With a final farewell to Kate, and a promise to call her soon the three women parted ways.

They made their way out the backdoor, sunglasses on, and heads down as some of the photographers had snuck around the back when they realized that Nicole and the small brunette weren’t coming out the front door. Nicole put her arm around Waverly and protectively pulled her closer as they walked straight to the car where Jeff was waiting with the door open. As they drove away Waverly reflected on how safe, valued, and protected by Nicole she felt. The taller woman always managed to make sure she knew that every step of this relationship was at her pace. She knew that they couldn’t keep their relationship out of the public eye forever, not with Nicole being one of the hottest rising stars, and her own desire to spend the rest of her life with this amazing woman no matter what that looked like.

After the events of the last few days, it had been a miracle their trip hadn’t been interrupted sooner. Now as the trip was starting to wind down Nicole wanted to get Waverly out of the city for a less touristy venture.

Just as Nicole opened the door for Waverly a white convertible BMW pulled up.

The valet popped out and tossed the keys over to Nicole. “ Miss Haught.” He said with a smile, given his well wishes as he went back inside.

The tall redhead quickly opened Waverly’s door for her, “ Miss Earp your chariot awaits.” A wide smile across her face as she saw the tiny brunette glow with excitement.

“ Oh, a girl definitely could get used to this. Can we keep the top down? It’s such a beautiful day out.” She said situating herself into the Napa leather seats.

“ I think that is a fantastic idea beautiful.” She smiled and gave Waverly a playful wink. “ I hope you brought your camera Waves because we’re we are going you won’t be the only breath-taking view.” Her smile growing more mischievous with every word.

“So Charming," Waverly said as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriends’ words.

Nicole reached over and gave Waverly’s thigh a loving squeeze as they drove off. It wasn’t long before they were driving through the French countryside, the hustle and bustle of Paris feeling days away.

The wind was blowing through their hair as they took in the sights. Waverly held one hand out the window moving it with the wind. Her other hand laying on top of the one Nicole had placed on her thigh, gently tracing nonsensical designs. The brunette’s breath hitched a bit as her body was flooded with sensations. _How could a simple touch be reassuring, protective, and seductive all at once? I don’t think I will ever get enough of Nicole’s touch. _

Waverly took pictures of the storybook towns they drove through. Occasionally sneaking a picture of the redhead who despite her early protest she couldn’t help falling more in love with every passing day. The wind blew through Nicole’s hair, and the sun danced off her sunglasses and leather jacket effortlessly, her smile so soft and genuine. Waverly wanted to remember this carefree moment forever.

“We’re here Waves!” Nicole said excitedly as she put the car in park.

Taking in their surroundings, “Nic…what are we doing here?” she asked noticing they were surrounded by lavender fields on all sides. There was an old stone chaetae a few hundred yards away with a beautiful vine-covered archway leading to what appeared to be more lavender fields. 

Stepping closer to Waverly, pulling her into an embrace “Welcome to Count Michelle’s, one of the world’s largest producers of lavender.” Nicole slowly spun Waverly around in her arms. Sitting the small brunette down with a kiss to the forehead she laced their hands together and started to lead them through the vine-covered archway. Leaning in closer, “ This is why we are here Waves.” She smiled as a colorful hot air balloon came into view. “ I thought since you are used to being on top of the mountain looking down at the world you might enjoy a birds-eye view of the purple hills of France.” Nicole’s smile conveyed how proud she was of her idea, even if her voice seemed less confident.

Waverly was at a loss for words, barely squeaking out an awe-inspired “ wow". She had always wanted to ride in a hot air balloon but never imagined in a million years getting the chance too, let alone here of all places. Nicole definitely was full of surprises. 

After a few minutes of trying to find her words again, Nicole reached her hand out from inside the basket to help Waverly in. The redhead misread the brunettes awe-inspired silence for hesitation, “ Do you trust me?” she asked in earnest.

Nicole’s question caused Waverly’s train of thought to break as she laughed at the adorable redhead. “What’s next Nic going to offer to show me a whole new world?” her voice playful as her smile reached her eyes as Nicole realized what she was talking about.

A smug look on her face as she joined Waverly laughing, “Well, only if you want something more than this provincial life?” Nicole responded smiling, dimple on full display. Waverly climbed into the basket, pulling Nicole closer. Their lips mere inches apart, “You’re amazing Waverly Earp, thank you for allowing me to be yours.” The redhead whispered before connecting their lips.

They floated above the lavender fields and the small storybook towns. The coast and even a few castles were visible in the distance. Waverly excitedly took pictures, as Nicole pointed out certain places, she knew Waverly would love. They floated over the French countryside for hours, sipping on wine and enjoying the small picnic their balloon guide had packed for them.

“ Can you take a picture of us please?” Waverly asked the guide, who it was quite easy to forget was there because he didn’t try to interject into their date at all.

“ I would love to Miss" he responded with a smile as he put his hand out so she could pass him the camera.

He snapped a few pictures of them. One of them backlit from the sun in each other’s embrace, foreheads touching before they were ready for him to take the picture. Waverly loved all the pictures, but her favorite was the one where Nicole was standing behind her arms wrapped around the front of Waverly’s waist as she leaned in closer to her. Both of their eyes shined with happiness, and the combination of lavender fields and coast provided the perfect backdrop. The small brunette could even hear her sister’s smart-aleck commentary when she sees the pictures when they get back. _Baby girl, did Haught pants propose to you? Because those are engagement looking photos if ever, I saw them. _Waverly just laughed at the thought and just snuggled in closer to Nicole as she enjoyed how perfect the balloon ride and view were.

“It’s a pretty amazing view isn’t it?” Nicole asked not looking away from the horizon.

Waverly was still looking at Nicole, “ It really is…”

~~~

The flight home was a quiet one, both women still lost in their week away and how sad they were to be leaving. Waverly knew she and Nicole both had to get back to work and the like, but after each one of these extended trips, it became harder and harder to go back to having a long-distance relationship. The small brunette found it harder to fall asleep outside of her redhead’s arms. She did find solace in the fact that intentionally or not Nicole always left something behind, like physical manifestations of pieces of her heart. They both sat there totally wrapped up in each other talking about their trip, and the upcoming week's task.

Nicole stayed the night at WildWood, before flying out the next afternoon back to L.A. Even Wynonna had understood how much they needed this one last night, despite having just had a week together. She knew she would have plenty of time in the coming days to interrogate her baby sister about her trip.

Here they were in Waverly’s room unpacking Waverly’s bags. “Did Haught like my birthday present?” Wynonna asked, a mischievous grin on her face as she brought the laundry bin over to the bed.

“Why would Nicole care if you got me an old Polaroid camera?” Waverly cocked her head to the side trying to read her sister.

“I don’t know… because I didn’t get you that.” The older Earp looked confused by Waverly’s answer. “What kind of lame-ass sister do you think I am, that I would get you some out of date camera?” Not sure if she should be insulted by the obscured accusation, “I got you (that sexy nightie).” Wynonna’s voice was full of pride over her actual gift.

“If you didn’t get me the camera then where did it come from Wy?” the small brunette trying desperately to figure out what was going on.

“I don’t know, it was sitting on your dresser across from the bed next to these pictures of you and Nicole.” Wynonna handed her sister the pictures. “I just figured it was something you had picked up when you were in L.A. or something.”

“Wy…I… didn’t… I hadn’t even seen this camera until we were in our hotel room in Paris.” Waverly’s voice was weak as she felt panic sinking in, and the blood vanishes from her face. She held two pictures in her hand of private moments with Nicole she had never seen. One was of Nicole and her during comic con, during one of the times they had snuck off for a moment together. Nicole had just checked to make sure no one was around before pulling Waverly in close for a breathtakingly deep kiss. The desperation was clearly written across both of their faces in this picture. The other sent chills down Waverly’s spine. This one was taking at WildWood, in the meadow above the cave. Waverly was straddling Nicole’s lap slowly grinding against the redhead mere moments before knocking her back onto the ground. Both of these pictures would be beautifully captured moments of love and need, if not for the absolutely creepy fact that they were taking in moments Nicole and Waverly had believed full-heartedly they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The tension is just going to keep cranking up from here so buckle up buttercup emotions are about to race. Next time we even learn more about Nicole's background story. 
> 
> If you are curious about the Statue Waverly is talking about just search Statue of "Polyphemus Surprising Acis and Galatea", by Auguste Ottin (1866), the Fontaine Médicis, Jardin du Luxembourg, Paris. I don't know how to add pictures here.


	17. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Hey baby girl,” Wynonna stopped to talk to a slightly disheveled Waverly, “where are you heading, and more importantly why do you look so” pointing her finger randomly up and down Waverly.  
“ I am supposed to pick up Nicole at the Airport before her Grandmother lands… so I can meet her before she and Nic’s brother get back here,” Waverly said nervously as she adjusted her hair for the umpteen time.
> 
> “You mean Mama Haught is actually Granny Haught and Haught Pants has a brother?” Wynonna said with an amused yet shocked look on her face.
> 
> Otherwise known as The family finally meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been working on this fic for over a year now and let me tell you it has been life-changing. When CW first pitched this idea I was like oh, ok I see you, then she kept going and I was like I need to know how this ends. Now I can honestly say I will never not think of this story in some capacity. CW it has been an honor to be able to share this experience with you, and see just how that amazing brain works. This ride is nowhere near over & I am all in. 
> 
> I want to thank the fans for reading and sticking it out with us, even when it takes a bit longer to post. Your kind words, encouragements, and comments really mean the world to us. 
> 
> @dreamwalking78 I know you may never see this, but thank you so much for helping me see the dinner scene differently. I was struggling with it and you helped immensely.

Chapter 17 Home is Where the Heart is

“ Hey baby girl,” Wynonna stopped to talk to a slightly disheveled Waverly, “where are you heading, and more importantly why do you look so” pointing her finger randomly up and down Waverly.

“ I am supposed to pick up Nicole at the Airport before her Grandmother lands… so I can meet her before she and Nic’s brother get back here,” Waverly said nervously as she adjusted her hair for the umpteen time.

“You mean Mama Haught is actually Granny Haught and Haught Pants has a brother?” Wynonna said with an amused yet shocked look on her face.

“Nicole’s parents died in a car crash when she was incredibly young. She was the only one who survived the wreck, so her grandmother raised her as her own daughter. Which is why she refers to her as Maman. And yes, she has a younger brother.”

“A younger brother huh? Maybe it’s time for a little payback.” The older Earp grinned ear to ear at this new bit of news, and the possibilities it held.

“ Wynonna!!!” the younger brunette reprimanded her sister and rolled her eyes at her antics.

~~~

There Waverly stood in the airport next to Nicole waiting for the redhead's family to land. To say she was nervous was an understatement. _Will she like me? What if she thinks I’m not good enough for her granddaughter?_

“Relax, she is going to love you Waves.” Nicole reached for Waverly’s hand to help ease all the nervous energy the small brunette was currently channeling into the paper she was holding.

“ That’s easy for you to say,” Waverly smacked Nicole gently on the arm with the rolled-up paper. “She already likes you. You are probably used to this, but I have never done the whole meet the parent’s thing before.” The brunette’s voice sounded shy at her admission. It was true she hadn’t dated much over the years and none that she liked well enough to get to the meet the parents’ stage.

“If you don’t count you springing Gus on me at Shorty’s, after I helped you with the supply run,” The redhead flashed her dimpled smile at the smaller woman. “This is a first for me too.”

Waverly was surprised by the taller woman’s admission. She had thought surely Nicole had brought plenty of partners home to meet her grandmother. “I did NOT spring Gus on you.” She laughed, “ We weren’t even dating at the time, and you had no idea I was crushing on you hard.” She leaned in closer to Nicole’s side.

“ I may have been too enamored with you to realize you were crushing, but you sure as heck knew I was into you.” The redhead laughed at how oblivious they were.

Out of the crowd, a woman called out “Nicky?!”

A shiver went down Nicole’s spine at the nickname, “See why it makes me feel five?” Nicole went over to greet the older redhead.

Waverly stayed back to give them a chance to catch up before adding her to the mix. Nicole led the older woman over to where she was still standing.

“Maman, I want to introduce you to someone very special to me.” Nicole wrapped her arm proudly around Waverly’s waist, “Maman this is my girlfriend… Waverly, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly could see where Nicole got her height. The woman in front of her was only about an inch or so shorter than Nicole, with soft features, and a hint of red mixed in her greying hair. Waverly stuck her hand out to shake the other woman’s hand politely, “ It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Haught.”

“ Oh, honey we are practically family…please call me Anna.” The older redhead said as she placed both hands around Waverly’s outstretched hand. “ She is quite pretty! The way you went on and on about her, I wasn’t sure anyone could be that pretty Nicky, but I was wrong.” Anna said looking over at Nicole, getting a kick out of seeing her granddaughter squirm a little. “ As for you my dear,” She quickly looked back to Waverly, “I hope you don’t mind, but any young woman who can get this one here,” nodding towards Nicole, “ to spend an actual holiday living and not working deserves a hug.” Mrs. Haught then embraced the small brunette like they were family.

“ So where is Sean, Maman?” Nicole asked a few moments later hating to interrupt two of her favorite people from chatting about her.

“ Oh, you know your brother he is almost as bad as you with all the working. Something came up at work so he has to catch a later flight, but said he will rent a car and drive in later tonight.” She said with an unsurprised shrug of her shoulders.

~~~

Jeremy was in the office sitting at the computer trying to answer some last-minute e-mails about cabin openings for the Thanksgiving holiday. Normally Wildwood would have half its cabins available for the weekend, but this year the retreat was full of family. Waverly had decided she really didn’t want to try and entertain guests and meet Nicole’s family for the first time. It was just too much pressure, and she really just wanted to spend the holiday with those she loved. Since the small brunette had gone to pick up Nicole and the rest of the Haught’s at the airport it fell on her best friend to decline the cabin request for the week.

“ Jer Bear?” The older Earp’s voice rang out from near the front of the lodge somewhere. “Hey, dweeb are you in here?”

“Just let me finish this e-mail Wy and I will be right there.” He said with a shake of his head. When he made his way towards the main desk in the lobby, he saw Wynonna leaning over it trying to read something on the computer. “What did you need Wynonna?”

The older brunette’s attention suddenly being pulled back to why she was looking for him. “What I need is for you to spill the Tea already?’

“What are you talking about?” Jeremy was often confused by Wynonna, but especially so today.

" Don’t play coy with me Jer. I know Waves told you. What I don’t know is why she hasn’t told me … I am her sister for crying out loud.” Wynonna looked away trying to refrain from crying, as she nervously spun the rings on her hands. “Surely she’s not still mad at me for… the whole running away to Greece thing. At least not mad enough to keep something this big from me.”

“Wy… I honestly have no clue what you are talking about. Waverly isn’t hiding anything from you. Just so you know she is beyond happy to have you back home. I can’t remember the last time she was this happy, at least not since that whole … you know.”

“Yeah, I do. But I just figured this whole walk-on-air happy thing was because of Tator Haught.”

Jeremy laughed, “No Silly it’s because for the first time in a long time she feels her life is full, and complete again. Yeah, some of that is Nicole, but more than you realize is YOU.”

“Thanks!” She said almost embarrassed. “So, she really hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?” he said exasperated.

“Her and Haught Stuff got engaged in Paris.”

“Th…the…they what?” Jeremy stumbled on his words.

“They got engaged and she isn’t telling us. Do you think Haught is making her keep it quiet?” Wynonna’s voice teetered between sadness and anger.

“Wynonna stop before you spin out. First, they didn’t get engaged in Pairs, she would have told us. Second Nicole would never ask her to keep something that big from you.”

“Come on you really don’t think baby girl and Haught pocket got secretly engaged? I mean come on a surprise trip to Paris. Who does that just for a birthday? And what about those Hot air balloon pictures? If that doesn’t scream engagement, I don’t know what does.”

Reaching to pat the older brunette reassuringly on the back. Lowering his voice “Wynonna… Nicole is **someone **who does that. She loves Waverly, even if she won’t admit it to herself just yet. As for the pictures… they only get to see each other in person every couple of months, and with Nicole’s Captain Marvel Sequel coming out soon… well they probably were just trying to feel as normal as they could while they can.”

“Well then explain the whole Haught Clan flying across Canada to spend Thanksgiving here with us, Mr. Smarty-pants?”

“It’s Nicole’s Grandma, and her brother not a village. Plus, that’s simple, Gus wants to meet them, and Nicole needed help with Waverly’s birthday. You of all people know exactly how persuasive Gus can be.” He laughed at how simple it all seemed.

“Well, I still think this whole thing is designed as an elaborate engagement party. Just you…” Wynonna was cut off by a strange noise outside the window near them. “Did you hear that?” She went to the deck door to find what had made the loud thump noise.

“It’s probably just one of the squirrels. I swear Waverly, and Nedley are putting out extra food for them so they keep coming in closer than before.” Jeremy said with a chuckle.

Wynonna wasn’t convinced, but unable to find another source for the noise she just shook it off. Turning back to look at Jeremy, “If this whole thing turns out to be a surprise engagement party you owe me.” Pointing her finger with as much authority she could muster, with a nod of her head, and an uncomfortable bite to her lower lip, Wynonna mouthed the word ‘Ok’ turning to leave the room feeling exposed for asking or even feeling like Waverly would hide something that big from her.

~~~~

The upstairs of the lodge had been turned into a media room with a projector to watch movies on. Mostly Jeremy and Waverly were the only ones to ever use this space, but with all the family in WildWood they decided to break out the popcorn and hot chocolate to make a night of it. Gus and Anna were downstairs exchanging stories of raising their girls as they waited for Nicole’s brother Sean to arrive. Knowing his late arrival would afford them plenty of time to get to know one another. On the menu for tonight’s movie was none other than Captain Marvel.

“Waves, the whole family doesn’t have to watch it. We can watch something else, and I will just jump online at 10 when the new trailer drops, for a few minutes.” Nicole said watching the small brunette fluff pillows and make sure there were plenty of blankets for everyone.

“ Don’t be silly! Dolls said you were supposed to live-tweet along with the movie to help build the extra attention when the Captain Marvel 2 trailer drops tonight.” Waverly came back over to where the redhead was standing by the door and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist pulling her closer.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean everyone has to suffer just because I have to work.”

“It’s not suffering, we want to support my best baby.” The small brunette said placing a kiss on Nicole’s nose.

“What about Wynonna? I doubt this is her cup of tea?” The redhead asked.

“What’s in my cup of tea… other than whiskey?” The older Earp sister walked into the media room with a giant bowl of popcorn in hand. Jeremy was not far behind with a tray of Hot Chocolate’s piled high with Whipped cream, and vegan Marshmallows.

“Nicole thinks you won’t want to watch Captain Marvel with us, or worse you will be bored watching it,” Waverly said turning towards her sister who was now moving a bean bag out of the corner of the room.

“That’s not what I said.” Nicole objected.

“Don’t you worry Ginger Spice I wouldn’t miss this for all the Whiskey and Doughnuts in the world. I love this movie. I mean have you seen how badass Veers is? That’s someone I could go drinking with.” Wynonna said with a glint of mischief in her eye as she tipped her mug in Nicole’s direction.

“Thanks, Wy!” the redhead responded to the sweet message in the older brunettes’ words.

“Plus, do you really think I would miss a chance to bust your chops on social media.”

Nicole’s jaw dropped in surprise, “how did she know about that?”

Waverly smiled nervously, “ I might have let it slip when I was explaining why I chose your movie, and it wasn’t just because it was you. I didn’t know it was her favorite superhero movie at the time.”

“ HEY!!!” Wynonna yelled objecting to the whole room knowing her secret.

“ Guys it’s coming on!” Jeremy interrupted, snuggling into a bean bag of his own.

~~~

Nicole and Waverly curled up on the couch watching the movie with plenty of commentary from Wynonna. Normally the older Earp’s questions would have been annoying, but in this case, they tended to help Nicole think of little behind-the-scenes things or fun facts that her fans just ate up. It was almost time for the sneak peek trailer of Captain Marvel Two to air and Jeremey and Wynonna went back downstairs for a popcorn refill since most of theirs had been thrown at Nicole and Waverly when they were paying too much attention to each other and not the show.

** _@NicoleHaughtOfficial _ **

** **

_I can’t wait for everyone to see the new trailer. I think you are going to be so excited to see where we are taking this next chapter. I know I am super stoked!_

Posting a behind-the-scenes photo from the first movie of her dressed in her leather bomber jacket, a dimpled smile on full display as she looked over her sunglasses.

The comment section blew up almost instantly with admiring fans, but one comment stood out among them.

** _@angelpants_ **

_ Gawd you are so HOT Haught!!!!!_

The attached Gif of a howling cartoon wolf with heart eyes completing the tweet.

** _@theorginalwhiskeydoughnut _ ** ** _🍩 _**

** **

_🤢🤮 barf I come here to watch Vers kick Skrull ass not fangirls cream over Haught pocket._

“Really? That’s how you are going to play this?” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly pulling the small brunette onto her lap, tickling her until they had ended up on the other end of the couch. Nicole now on top, the giggling between them calming down as she looked deeply into Waverly’s eyes. The small brunette’s pupils are clearly blown in arousal. Nicole wasn’t sure who kissed who first, she just knew this kiss was heating up quickly as she positioned herself between Waverly’s legs, with one hand she wrapped the smaller woman’s leg around her hip.

“Oy! PDA the shows back on” Wynonna exclaimed as she walked in on the couple making out on the couch. Turning to look at Jeremey, “You owe me ten bucks Jer Bear.”

“Dang it how did I not see that coming?” Jeremy sighed almost under his breath.

*Thud* Somehow in the shuffle to get into a less compromising position Nicole fell off the couch hitting the floor harder than should be possible from such a low height. “OW!”

Waverly franticly dropped to the floor to check on her girlfriend, “Nic…Nic are you ok?”

“Yeah, the boots broke my fall,” she said pulling a boot out from under her.

The blush was creeping up Nicole’s face, not sure if she was more embarrassed by getting caught making out like kids, or falling off the couch.

“My poor baby.” Waverly cooed as she placed a hand on Nicole’s cheek trying to suppress a laugh.

A camera click broke their moment. “I bet your fans would love to see this behind-the-scenes photo.” Wynonna smiled as she turned her phone around to show the couple still sitting there.

In unison, they yelled, “Wy… You can’t!!!” Waverly was the first to her feet trying to get the phone from her sister.

“Don’t worry baby girl, I think I will keep this for my own personal wall of Haught shame.” The older Earp said as she pulled her phone out of reach of the smaller brunette.

“You have a wall?” Nicole asked quietly, more to herself than genuinely wanting an answer from Wynonna.

After the movie had ended and Nicole was able to wrap up her live-tweeting she stretched out on the couch, head in Waverly’s lap as they started another movie. Waverly absent-mindedly ran her fingers through the soft red locks now laying in her lap. It wasn’t long before Nicole was passed out from exhaustion.

“ So, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait until dinner tomorrow like everyone else?” Wynonna asked in a hushed tone, in a rare moment of kindness of not wanting to wake Nicole. 

“ Tell you what Wynonna?” Waverly said confused about what was supposedly happening at dinner.

“ Oh, come on… about you and Haught Sauce getting engaged in Paris.” The older Earp huffed in annoyance from being left out still.

Waverly stopped playing with Nicole’s hair for a moment from the sheer shock of her sister’s words. When the redhead started to stir, she quickly picked up her ministrations again to keep her asleep. “ Wy, we didn’t get engaged in Paris or any other time.”

“ Waves it’s me … you can tell me I promise not to tell anyone.” The older brunette pleaded

Seeing the almost sad look in her sister’s eyes, “ Is that really what you think? That we ran away to Paris got secretly engaged and have been hiding it for over a month from **everyone **just to announce it tomorrow at Thanksgiving dinner in front of our families?”

“ Yep," Wynonna said popping the p. “ It’s not that farfetched especially given those hot air balloon pictures.”

“ OK, Wynonna I need you to listen really carefully… We… Did… Not… get engaged. I promise if that day ever comes you will be the first person I tell.”

“ Do you want to marry… her?” Wynonna asked nodding to the sleeping redhead.

“ Honestly Wy” Waverly paused to find the right words for such an intricate question, looking down at her sleeping girlfriend. “ I can’t imagine mine or any future without Nic. She’s the love of my life, my twin flame. So as long as she wants me, I will be with her. No matter if that means marriage in our future or not… I just want to be with her.” Waverly looked back at her sister whose eyes were about to burst into tears. “ I have never been this happy, and I don’t think I would ever be able to find happiness … peace like this without her.”

Wynonna gave Waverly a look of sadness and concern" Why would Haught stuff not want you? You are the best of us baby girl "

Waverly looked to her lap still running her hands through Nicole’s hair as if she might disappear into thin air. " I don't know. I guess deep down… I am afraid. I mean we are from ( live in/ come from) two totally different worlds. What if she grows bored of me? Or falls for one of her costars? Someone who is there with her & gets the Hollywood life.” Her nervous rambling cut off by her sister’s gentle hand placed on hers.

" I have eyes, Waverly. Nicole loves you.” the older Earp smiled confidently over at her. She had no doubt whatsoever those googly eyes Nicole has were only for her baby sister, and nothing nor no one could convince her otherwise.

~~~

“ Nic can you run over to our cabin and grab that new bottle opener we got. I forgot to grab it this morning.” Waverly turned to ask, standing by the kitchen sink helping Gus with some last-minute dinner preparations.

“ Sure, thing babe, just let me grab my coat first.” The redhead kissed the smaller woman on the top of her head, then turned to head down the hall to the main coat closet. 

“ HEY… what the…” Wynonna shrilled as Nicole opened the door.

Nicole suddenly stopped when she came across Wynonna being held up against the closet wall by Doc. Even with his face still buried in the brunette’s neck, like If he didn’t move maybe she wouldn’t see him, Nicole could see the blush creeping up his neck. Wynonna looked as if she didn’t know who to kill first the redhead for interrupting, or Doc for stopping.

“Sorrrryy, bad timing.” _Really Wy in front of my coat?_ Nicole laughed as she reached past the couple for her coat. “I guess it’s only fair me walking in on you for a change.”

Wynonna let out an exaggerated fake laugh, “ you are so funny Ginger Snap. Now kindly get the fuck out of the closet already.”

Nicole put on her coat still laughing at how the tables had turned, “ oh Wy, don’t be jealous some of us don’t have to hide in the closet.” Wynonna made some smart-ass comment about kitchens under her breath as Nicole started to shut the closet door. “ Oh, and Doc… maybe next time try the barn. It has more privacy and still manages to satisfy that Earp exhibitionists kink.” She said tossing a wink at the mustached man, barely able to duck the boot Wynonna threw at her.

~~~

Gus called out from the dining room, “ Dinner is ready, y’all better get your butts in here PRONTO if you think you are going to get any of my homemade pies.” Satisfied she had managed to get everyone’s attention the grey-haired woman turned towards Anna “ Sorry about that! That was mostly for Wynonna. I am less worried about Nicole, and My Waverly, those two generally are good kids, and respectful of mealtime. If you don’t count that lovesick look they get.” Gus laughed to herself _poor kids couldn’t fight it if they tried._

“No judgment here, I love knowing Nicole has another strong guiding female influence in her life, especially since I am not Always nearby when she needs that.” The older redhead just chuckled to herself, truly thankful Nicole had found a family here in WildWood.

Nedley took his customary seat at the head of the table near the kitchen door. Gus would sit directly opposite him with Anna taking a seat to her right. Nicole and Waverly would sit on the same side as the older Redhead so that Nicole could sit right next to her Grandmother. Doc sat down next to Nedley, figuring he would be the person he would have the most in common with at the table. Jeremy and Sean followed suit and sat across from Waverly and Nicole. Wynonna was the last one the make it to the dining room, so she found herself seated on the other side of Gus. Which was probably for the best, Gus would have a better chance to keep a closer eye on the older Earp.

The table was full of all the classic Thanksgiving dishes, and a few extra ones for those who preferred a more meatless approach to the holiday.

“This looks amazing Mrs. McCready, I can’t wait to see how it taste,” Sean said appreciatively as he admired all the different options. Since Nicole’s brother had arrived late the night before, he hadn’t had much time to interact with the whole group yet. No one would guess he was Nicole’s brother; they weren’t anything alike, at least until he opened his mouth then he was definitely all Haught. The blonde, blue-eyed kid brother looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was a little taller than Nic, and just a bit leaner in the muscles department too. Sitting there in his “Clark Kent” glasses and cable knit sweater he looked every bit the young lawyer he was. The Haught siblings did share that trademark dimpled smile that must have been a killer for Anna when they were younger.

“Thank you, Sean, I really enjoyed cooking all this with Anna and Waverly. There is always something extra special about cooking for those you love.” Gus responded holding her glass up for a toast.

The room rang out in chorus, “Thank you!”

“A toast,” Raising her glass a little higher, “To new beginnings, family in all its shapes, and the love that binds them” Gus looked around the room at everyone as they clinked glasses, “ Now let’s eat I’m starving.”

~~~

Dinner had been going smoothly, everyone just exchanging stories and what they were grateful for. Nicole leaned over to whisper in Waverly’s ear when she thought no one was paying attention, “I am thankful for Curtis’s Angel. Without that mysterious donation, I might not have found WildWood.” She sealed what she had just said with a soft kiss to the top of Waverly’s head.

Waverly blushed slightly at Nicole’s sweet words, but before she could respond, “So Nic are you going to be taking Waverly as your red-carpet date to the Captain Marvel 2 premier?” Sean asked with a raised eyebrow. Of course, this caught the attention of the whole room.

As Nicole looked around the room, everyone sat almost holding their breath in anticipation. even Waverly seemed to be hanging on her every word, “Well, we hadn’t really talked about it.” She said looking down at the small brunette. “We haven’t done any public engagements yet, and my biggest concern is Waverly feeling comfortable with everything that entails before we jump into that. That is certainly a bell that can’t be unrung once rung.” The redhead looked back at her brother frustrated he would put her on the spot like that.

“I was just curious if I needed to dig out my Tux from the back of the closet.” He smiled playfully at his sister as the tension seemed to dissipate. Looking around the room he realized everyone was looking perplexed over his seemingly random comment. “Has she not told you that she used to drag me with her to all these boring Hollywood functions?”

“No! Haught pants you have been holding out on us.” Wynonna sat up on her elbows like a small child eagerly awaiting the rest of the story.

Sean continued, “Yep she used to beg, threaten, and plead with me to get dressed up and go to award shows, movie premiers, you name it.”

“I don’t remember hearing you complain when you got to meet some Hollywood starlet, or when I introduced you to Samuel L Jackson.” Nicole playfully chimed in.

“Nah, you have always been a pretty great wing woman. Plus, it was fun albeit weird to see people fawn all over you.” He smiled.

“That’s it Haught Sauce we are going clubbing after the holiday and you can be my wing woman.” The older Earp declared, causing Doc to about choke on the bite he had just taken.

“Wy, I really don’t think you understand how that works,” Nicole said smiling at how oblivious Wynonna could sometimes be.

“Well, I am for one glad you went to some of those events with your sister. You hear about all those exec creeps out there taking advantage of young beautiful women trying to make it big in Hollywood. I just know having you there had toward at least some of them off.” Anna said as she grabbed Sean and Nicole’s hand and gave both of them a loving squeeze.

“Oh Maman,” they both said sympathetically in unison as they squeezed her hand back.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, “Waverly dear did she ever tell you about her first movie premier?” Anna asked as she looked past Nicole at the petite brunette.

“No, I don’t believe she has,” Waverly said as she sat her fork down and scooted closer into Nicole’s side planting a small kiss on the taller woman’s shoulder. The redhead put her arm around her reflexively.

Anna looked to Nicole silently asking permission to share her story. With an approving nod from Nicole, she began her story. “She had been in L.A. maybe a year, and she had just barely turned 18. She called me up asking me what she was supposed to wear, and do.” The older redhead smiled at Nicole as the room was listening intently, “I could hear the nerves in her voice, even though she tried hiding them. A mother always knows. I wired her some money to get a nice dress and set up an appointment for her to get her hair done. I was so proud of her, and all the hard work she was putting in.” her eyes started to glass over, “I knew her parents would be so proud of the amazing young woman she was growing into, and I hated the fact I couldn’t be there in person for her. See I had just started radiation treatment for cancer, and I was still super weak. The doctor also didn’t want me flying that far with my immune system in such a fragile state. So, we spent hours on the phone going over every detail. When the big night came, she called me from the car outside the premier scared to go in.” Nicole pulled Waverly in closer as she started to relive all the emotions from that time.

“She told me ‘Nicole Rayleigh Haught you get your scrawny rear end out of the car this moment and walk that red carpet as if you own the place’,” Nicole smiled thoughtfully as she repeated her grandmother’s words.

“She was always a cocky little thing growing up. Even as a freshman she would walk into a Varsity basketball game like she was the lead starter, and not the bench warmer she was. That’s why I couldn’t imagine her sitting in the back of a cab afraid to show the world who she was.” Anna laughed.

“Don’t have that problem anymore huh Nic?” Sean asked with a smile, “ You are going to be 100 and going out there owning that red carpet showing everyone up.”

Nicole nervously rubbed the back of her neck, “I am not so sure about that Sean.”

“You are just being modest.” He waved off her comment.

“No really, I have been thinking about maybe retiring from acting once my Marvel contract is up.” She looked down at Waverly in her arms who was now looking at her with eyes full of questions. “Maybe move back to Canada, and find a nice quiet small town to start a new chapter in.” Nicole looked up at her brother who was in total shock from her words.

“I am sure whatever you decide to do next dear you will find joy and success.” The older Redhead said lovingly. “Who wants pie?” she said trying to give Nicole a break from how things had shifted. She guessed by the look in Waverly’s eyes Nicole hadn’t told anyone she was even considering this new possibility, and if Waverly was going to be a part of that future, she needed the chance to figure it out more, and talk to the small brunette.

Everyone clamored for dessert, Nicole still surprised she just told the whole room something she had been thinking hard about since the garden in Paris. Hell, she hadn’t even found the chance to talk to Waverly about this shift in her dreams. She was sure she could find a place to rent in Purgatory and do some remote consulting, and maybe help out at WildWood during the busy season.

“Wait your middle name is REALLY? So, you are Nicole Really Hot?” Wynonna asks Nicole barely able to hold back her laughter, “It’s too good to be true…oh … my …” no longer able to hold back as she doubled over laughing as she tried to form words between breaths.

“Hardy Har Har, Earp,” Nicole said as she rolled her eyes at how unoriginal Wynonna’s jokes were. She was slightly relieved Wy didn’t seem to catch on to any of the conversations after her middle name had been spoken. Oblivious Wynonna was sometimes the best, especially when it came to her and Waverly.

~~~

Sean and Nicole sat in the main room of the lodge playing a game of chess in front of the fire catching up after dinner since they didn’t get much one-on-one time the night before.

“So, you’re thinking about leaving the film business huh?” Sean inquired never looking up from the chessboard and the piece he was putting in play.

“ I am… I am exhausted from all the traveling, and all the go go go. I miss sitting back and enjoying the small things like fireflies dancing down the creek.” Nicole responded as she studied her brother's face instead of the move he was making.

“uh-huh… fireflies… that makes total sense.“ he shook his head with a small laugh. He clearly was not buying his sister's reasons for wanting to retire at the top of her career.

“ You do know it’s draining having zero privacy… the world thinking it has a right to your every emotion, or experience, right?” she asked sincerely.

“I imagine that would make life pretty difficult for the both of you.” Sean looked up at Nicole seeing he had caught her off guard. He always had a knack for seeing the deeper meaning of her words even when she would rather, he didn’t.

Nicole sat there in silence trying to figure out how to respond when he started to speak again. “Waverly is pretty special huh?”

The redhead ran her hand through her hair nervously, “ Yeah she really is. She’s extraordinary!”

“ Is she the one?” Sean’s tone was more serious, almost protective this time.

Amber brown eyes locked with ocean blue ones, “ I really think she is, Sean. I have never found someone like Waverly. Outside of Maman and you, I have never loved someone as much as I love Waverly Earp” the redhead's body seemed to relax fully for the first time in ages. Just saying those words out loud lifted a weight off of her.

Sean nodded down the hall towards the dining room where Anna and Waverly were. “Does she know that? Cause she looked just as surprised as the rest of us about your comment tonight at dinner. “

“She **will **tonight,” Nicole said with determination, as she looked longingly down the hall.

“ If you are sure that this is the path you want to take, I will support you every step of the way sis.” He reached across the table and patted her shoulder supportively. “Plus, I actually like this one.” They both roared out in laughter.

Anna peaked out of the dining room at the two Haught children playing in the next room. She looked over at Waverly as she stopped clearing the table to steal a peak too, “It’s so good to see her smile full-heartedly again. I was worried I wouldn’t live long enough to see that beautiful smile again.” The relief in Anna’s words was evident, “ She was so young when her parents died in the crash, and came to live with me.” Suddenly getting lost in the memory, and seeing a small Nicole, and Sean in her mind’s eye. “ She struggled in school. She had experienced something most adults hadn’t, so the traditional milestones and rites of passage kids experience growing up, like losing their first tooth, or learning cursive, held little meaning for her. For Nicole, they were all just things she wasn’t able to share with her parents. So, it was really quite hard for her to relate to her peers, well at least until we adopted Sean. Don’t get me wrong I missed them too something fierce.” Anna’s eyes started to glass over with unshed tears. Waverly just stood there listing to her story. She had talked about it a little with Nicole, but the redhead hadn’t been able to share this unique perspective. “ She looks so much like her mother Sarah, well except the red hair and those damn dimples, she gets those from my Alexander without a doubt.” The older redhead looked back towards Waverly with a heartfelt smile, “You have been good for her Waverly dear. I was afraid between Nicole’s parents and her friend Jewel dying while they were in high school… I was afraid she would remain closed off from all the good in life forever.” she took a deep breath, “I know that’s why she went into acting. That way she could be a different person every day. It’s quite a genius way to avoid dealing with her grief, and it makes it easier for her to keep everyone at arm’s length.”

This was news to Waverly, “Really? Nic is such a natural at acting. I just assumed she had always wanted to be an actress.”

“On one hand Nicole likes making people happy, and has always had a beautiful imagination, and enjoyed telling stories so acting is a natural fit, but on the other, she has never been someone who needs constant attention from others. Nope, I am sure she got the idea for acting from Jewel, that girl was born to act. Nicole wanted to be a cop or a writer before she met her. After she died Nicole basically ran to Hollywood. She found a place to hide in plain sight.”

“Wait, Jewel? Like Jewel, Jewel? As in Nicole’s first Girlfriend? That Jewel?” Waverly asked kind of in shock she hadn’t put the two together before.

“hmm, I didn’t know they were dating, but that really does explain a lot. After she died, I thought I was going to lose my Nicole too.”

Nicole came walking into the dining room with Sean right behind her, “ What are you two talking about?” Nicole asked as she leaned down to kiss the crown of Waverly’s head.

“Oh, nothing” Waverly quickly responded suddenly feeling like she was invading on Nicole’s past.

“ Waverly here is too sweet. We were talking about why it took you so long to lose to Sean at chess.” The older redhead smirked at the reaction she knew her words would get.

“ Hey! I will have you know; I beat him.” Nicole objected.

“He had you beat 3 moves in, he just let you win,” Anna said looking at Nicole who was standing there, jaw wide open in shock. “ I am sorry honey, but you just have never been as good at chess as your brother.”

With a punch to Nicole’s shoulder “Dang, Haught Sauce I felt that burn down the hall.” Wynonna couldn’t help but add her two cents as she rejoined the growing group in the dining room.

~~~

A loud crashing sound came from right outside the lodge and startled everyone. Nicole, Wynonna, and Doc were the first out the door to see what had caused the enormous noise. As they made their way out back towards the deck that overlooked the lake, they found two downed trees. One across the way that crash-landed into cabin 8, and the other, the one they all had heard, had almost taken out the back deck. It was one of the large trees from the lakeside. The top of it broke part of the deck railing and one of the windows that looked out of the great room, by the fireplace.

While Nicole and Wynonna were inspecting the underside of the deck to get a better clue as to the amount of damage. Doc walked over to the base of the tree. “ Um, you might want to see this.” He yelled back at the women. His voice held a strange tone that both women picked up on immediately. 

“ What the?” Nicole asked as she walked over to the now stump that was up until a few moments ago the base of the tree.

“ It was deliberately chopped down.” The mustached man said as he ran his hand across the fresh chop marks.

“ Who would do this?” Wynonna said, her anger boiling over. “ Doc call Bobo and get his sorry ass out here. I want to find whoever thinks they can come on to my family’s property and do this.”

Doc pulled out his cell phone and called the sheriff as he walked a few steps away.

By this time Waverly and Jeremy had made it down to where Wynonna and Nicole were inspecting the tree. Gus, Anna, and Sean weren’t far behind after collecting Nedley and everyone’s coats.

“ What happened?” Waverly asked as she got her first real look at the base of the fallen tree.

Before anyone got the chance to answer her there was a sudden flash of light through the trees. All of a sudden on the side of the lodge an image was projected. As they all turned to look, a picture of Waverly and Nicole was displayed on the lodge. It was the tabloid picture from their day at the beach.

“ What the…” Wynonna started to say as the image started to change.

It was several black and white images of Waverly and Nicole. Some from California, others from around Purgatory, and several from various times inside WildWood. There was even a picture of them asleep in an embrace from their first night together. Whoever took the picture had to be inside Waverly’s cabin. As quickly as it all began it ended, with the side of the lodge going black. Waverly looked over at Nicole fear growing in her eyes. Just When they thought the images were over, a video started playing. It was the CCTV footage from the hotel in California. The whole side of the lodge lit up with Nicole pushing Waverly against the door in a deeply passionate kiss.

“Oh Nicole,” Anna said slight admonishment for Nicole’s recklessness, but the clear worry in her voice couldn’t be missed.

Nicole looked back over at Waverly and noticed her eyes filling with tears. She walked over to Waverly’s side wrapping her arm around the smaller woman to console her. Waverly pulled away from the redhead, just as one final image flashed across the side of the lodge. This one was of Nicole looking at Waverly with that look that told anyone around that Waverly was her everything. Waverly couldn’t quite place when this one was taken. Under another less creepy situation, she would have loved this picture. Whoever was taking all these pictures of them had a knack for taking just a lovely even intimate moment and twisting them into something darker. It filled the small brunette with anxiety and a fear about what would happen next. Then from somewhere across the lake came an arrow that landed right in the heart area of Nicole’s image on the side of the lodge. Jeremy and Waverly ran over to where the arrow was, leaving the others at the base of the tree. Upon closer inspection, there was one final picture attached to it. It was a still frame of the CCTV footage, but the edges had been burned, and the Captain Marvel symbol had been branded over it with the word MINE written aggressively on the picture. Everyone was stunned into silence about what they had just witnessed.

“ Damn Haught that’s my baby sister, but no wonder she likes kissing you. That was hot! Had I known you’re such a good kisser I would have kissed you too” Wynonna popped off trying to ease the tension.

“Wynonna! This is not the time…this is a serious matter.” Gus chastised the older brunette.

Nicole's shoulder bumped her friends, “ You’re not my type Earp” she said with a wink, then she jogged to catch up with Waverly who was on the deck inspecting the arrow.

“What do you think it means?” Jeremy asked as he hands the picture to Waverly.

“I’m not sure Jer, but it can’t be good. Someone has gone through an awful lot of trouble to send a message.” Waverly said as she studied the picture, fighting back the tears. “ I just wish I wasn’t so sure what that message was.”

“What’s the message Wave?” He asked starting to suspect the same thing she was. _Clearly, someone did not like WayHaught together. But who?_

“Jer I think it’s happening again…” the small brunette’s fear rising in her throat, the first tears slowly falling on her cheeks.

~~~

Sheriff Svan and a couple of his deputies came out to the retreat to take statements, and collect evidence. A couple of other deputies swept the woods with Doc and Nedley to see if they could find the perpetrator. Sheriff Svane and Lonnie split the group in two so they could get everyone’s statement of the evening’s events. Lonnie interviewed, Gus, Anna, Sean, and Jeremey, while Sheriff Svan took, Waverly, Nicole, and Wynonna.

“Bobo… is it ?” Waverly asks, the nickname being more a term of familiarity and trust unlike when Wynonna says it dripping with disdain and sarcasm. Her body was tense, as she waits for the taller man to confirm her worst fears.

“ Wave…” the officer placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “ I wondered the same thing myself when all this strange stuff started happening. So, I went and checked personally, but no it’s not. T is locked uptight, and can’t get to you.”

“Then why is this happing Robert?” Waverly was staring to fill lightheaded, almost heavy. “If it’s not T, then who is doing this?” she said through her sobs, “What do they want?” the small girl started to collapse unable to stand a moment longer. Bobo caught her in his arms and helped her take a seat at the dining room table.

“Oh Wave, I wish I had the answers you are looking for… I can promise you my team and I are going to get to the bottom of this. The first question we have to answer is are they targeting you… or Nicole? From a preliminary appraisal of the scene, the hostility looks more focused towards her. Has anything changed in your relationship status lately? Have you gone public yet?” he asked trying to figure out why the clear escalation in behavior. A slide show with an arrow to the figurative heart was a long way from burned squirrels and downed trees on the path to cabin 8.

“ No nothing like that, only our inner circles even know we are dating. Even in Paris, we managed to hide my identity from the press.” Waverly tried to rack her brain for anything that could be helpful.

“ Well don’t you worry I am going to figure this out before anything else happens.” He hugged her before standing to leave the room. “ In the meantime, I am putting a couple of officers out here at all times for your safety. I suggest you keep the number of guests to a minimum and make sure you have someone with you at all times. Preferably someone with a gun.” He laughed for a moment, “ As much as the idea of Wynonna with a gun makes me cringe.” They both laughed at the image. No matter how well Doc had taught Wynonna to shoot, it was still kind of scary to witness.

“Bobo… Thank you for everything.” She said with a small sigh of relief.

“ Anytime Waverly. Now I need to go call Dolls and get some extra security lined up for Nicole.” He put his hat back on and headed out to collect Lonnie and head back to the station.

“Nicole…” she whispered as the pit in her stomach grew. _She’s in danger._

At that moment she heard Nicole call out to her “Waves?” the redhead came into view, standing against the doorway that led to the dining room where Waverly had been giving her statement to Sheriff Svan. Waverly looked at the beautiful redhead leaning against the door frame in the way only she could. She felt her heart rate slow, and level out. Just the mere sight of Nicole had such a calming effect on her.

“ Hey” Nicole softly spoke from across the room, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Hey” Waverly responded the tears still in her voice, she was so afraid of what had happened and what it might mean for them.

“ Are you ok baby?” the redhead asked as she moved closer to her girlfriend who seemed smaller at this moment.

“Nic what was that?” the small brunette broke out in tears again. As Nicole reached her and pulled a chair up next to her.

Pulling Waverly into her strong arms holding her close, “ I am not sure Waves, but we will figure it out together, and in the meantime, your sister has even more ammo to tease me with.” They both softly chuckled knowing Wynonna wouldn’t soon forget that video.

“ What if it gets worse? What if next time the arrow is pointed at you… not a picture of you?” Waverly’s mind was spiraling fast, as the realization of how true her words were started to hit her.

“ That won’t happen, baby. I am not leaving your side, at least not until Sheriff Svan finds whoever did this and puts them behind bars.” Nicole was confident in her decision. She wasn’t going to risk Waverly being here and something happening while she was thousands of miles away.

Waverly turned in the redhead’s arms, “ You don’t know that” Her anger rising, “ You can’t promise you won’t get hurt.”

“ I will protect you Waves…” Nicole tried to put her arms around Waverly in reassurance just to be pushed off.

“ Protect me? Protect me… Who is going to protect YOU?” She pushed Nicole away, and stood up, clenching her fist in anger. “ Are you blind Nicole? Whoever is doing this isn’t after me, they are out for you. Hell, it’s probably one of your groupies for crying out loud.” The small brunette started pacing back and forth cutting off any attempt Nicole made to speak. “ I am only a part of these attacks because of YOU. I knew this was a bad idea!”

“You don’t mean that Waves…” Nicole’s voice cracked in fear of where this was going.

“ I…I can’t… I can’t do this anymore.” Waverly started crying, “ I can’t Nicole… I just can’t … It was safe before YOU and your insufferable curiosity… Now it’s not safe again.” She looks up and see’s the shock crossing Nicole’s face.

“ Waverly, we can get through this. It will be ok I… I promise.” Her voice started breaking as she pleaded with Waverly. “ I don’t want to lose you… I..I...lo.”

“ NO!!! Don’t you dare fucking say that.” Waverly cut her off, “ You don’t get to say that to me … not now… not at the end. I CAN’T lose anyone else Nicole, and if you gave a damn about me you would understand. You never would have put me in this position.” The small brunette wiped away her tears, determined to put on a brave face. The only way she can protect Nicole is to end this right here and now.

“Waverly, please…” Nicole dropped to her knees crying, feeling her heart shatter into a million painful pieces. She still wasn’t even sure how it came to this, to Waverly breaking up with her.

“Nicole, get it through your thick skull. I DO… NOT… WANT…YOU ANYMORE!!! It’s OVER,” She bent down to make Nicole look her in the eye. Pulling Nicole’s chin up softly to look into those honey-brown eyes one last time. She needed to make sure Nicole never came back, no matter how much it killed her. “ Nicole Haught… Good… B…y” Unable to finish she took one final look at the once warm brown eyes, which were now drowning in tears, no longer holding any flame, just a thoroughly broken soul. With that Waverly stood up to leave, taking one final look at the damage she had done. Nicole was completely crumpled on the floor sobbing, and writhing in pain. Waverly knew hurting Nicole in this way would always haunt her, her heart didn’t deserve this pain, but it was the only way to protect Nicole. Waverly ran out of the lodge into the falling snow towards her cabin, fighting back her tears as best she could.

The snow fell all around Waverly, a cold, soft blanket of silence. The only noise to be found in the woods that night was that of her own heart shattering, as she grieved. She knew that the warmth of that smile she loved so profoundly would never be seen again, igniting her bones ablaze as it once had. No, even the snow couldn’t silence her screaming heart. Nor could it cleanse the wounds she had just caused on someone she would Always love.

“AHHHHHH” She cried out the pain too much to hold in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I am sorry (well I want to be), like any wound this is going to hurt for a while. Feel free to yell at us on here or on Twitter @jpyratz.


	18. Of Two Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets can't be ignored forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I want to say... Yeah I got nothing
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and for letting us know exactly how you felt about that cliffhanger.

The wind shifted directions bringing cooler temperatures with it. A small shiver crept through their body as the breeze seemed to swirl around them as they stood in the middle of the Secret Cave.

“It’s going to be a harsher winter this year, I can feel the cold in my bones.” the quiet horse voice broke through the silence of the cave. “Going to have to adjust for that in the plan.”

“The Earp’s found the camera and those pictures. You shouldn’t have left them behind like that. You are being reckless, keep that shit up and you will get caught before you even get the chance to get close enough to her.” They said this time with more condemnation.

“ That was stupid! I needed to see the room… I still can’t believe she…they…” the disgust rising inside thinking about the picture taken of Waverly and Nicole “laid together. It is just so wrong and unnatural … I had to see the room for myself.”

“And look what happened the oldest Earp almost caught you, causing you to leave the camera behind.” The shrouded figure held up its hand motioning with closely placed fingers just how close they were to getting caught in the act.

~~~

I can see Wynonna enter the lodge from my hidden spot on the edge of the back deck. I needed to figure out where my girl disappeared for that week. I know if I sit here long enough the older brunette or Jeremy will slip up. The ideas of what my love could possibly have been doing with that fucking whore during that week has been making me physically ill. Hopefully, now I will have the answers I seek.

_“ Jer Bear?” The older Earp’s yelled from the front of the lodge. “Hey, dweeb are you in here?” _

I can’t help but think how insufferable she is, and wonder why any of them even put up with her.

_“Just let me finish this e-mail Wy and I will be right there.” The small brunette man responded with a shake of his head. Making his way towards the main desk in the lobby, where he could see Wynonna leaning over it trying to read something on the computer. “What did you need Wynonna?”_

_The older brunette’s attention suddenly being pulled back to why she was looking for him. “What I need is for you to spill the Tea already?’_

“Yes Jeremy, what are you not telling?” they whispered as they moved closer trying to hear the conversation better.

_“What are you talking about?” Jeremy looked confused by Wynonna._

_" Don’t play coy with me Jer. I know Waves told you. What I don’t know is why she hasn’t told me … I am her sister for crying out loud.” Wynonna looked as if she was going to cry, nervously spinning the rings on her hands. _ Hmm, that is strange behavior even for Wynonna.

_“Wy… I honestly have no clue what you are talking about. Waverly isn’t hiding anything from you.” He said as a look of kindness crossed his mocha brown eyes._

_ “So, she really hasn’t told you?” Wynonna asked a serious tone in her voice._

_“Told me what?” he said exasperated._

I’m hanging on to the side of the deck with my ear to the window silently waiting to have my worst fears confirmed, the anger boiling inside of me.

_“Her and Haught Stuff got engaged in Paris.” _Wynonna’s words caused my whole body to stiffen. I can hear Jeremy trying to justify why Wynonna is wrong, but my head is spinning with this new information.

_“Th…the…they what?” _Jeremy stumbled on his words knowing that the gig was up.

_“They got engaged and she isn’t telling us. Do you think Haught is making her keep it quiet?” Wynonna’s voice teetered between sadness and anger._

_ “ I mean come on a surprise trip to Paris. Who does that just for a birthday? And what about those Hot air balloon pictures? If that doesn’t scream engagement, I don’t know what does.” Wynonna continues ramming the point home like only she can. _I don’t know what to do I want to get sick at the thought of the woman I LOVE marring anyone but me. This WILL NOT do!

_“Well, I still think this whole thing is designed as an elaborate engagement party. Just you…”_ My whole body shakes with anger, and I lose my foot hold and slip from my perch on the deck hitting the side of the cabin as I try to catch myself, stopping myself from falling the 20Ft to the ground below. Wynonna stops talking as she looks towards the deck “Did you hear that?” She walks over to the deck door to find what had made the loud thump noise.

_“It’s probably just one of the squirrels. I swear Waverly, and Nedley are putting out extra food for them so they keep coming in closer than before.”_ Jeremy said with a chuckle.

I hang there on holding on to the bottom of the deck holding my breath. Looking above me seeing the older Earp standing there looking down the side of the cabin where I had been holding on just moments before.

~~~

“I told you going to the lodge was a bad idea” the words dripped with an unseen patronizing eye roll. An unspoken I told you so lingering in the thick air of the cave

“Shut up!!!!” they growled in frustration

“So, what are you going to do once they announce the engagement? You do realize that once the press get wind of it you won’t be able to get within 500ft of her right?” they were calmer this time, more aware of the severity of the situation at hand.

“FUCK!!!! I have to… find a way to …. stop all this…” stammering in anger, waving both hands erratically gesturing to every around them, “madness.”

“Waverly is the weak link, especially given her history, with the right push, I could push her over the edge. Push her to the point where she breaks things off with Nicole.”

“You could?” they asked quickly, curiosity peaked now.

Quiet and steady, “Yes”

“That would defiantly solve the problem.” Rough hands rubbing together in excitement.

“By the end of the night Waverly will have broken off her engagement. Sometimes one simply needs to see what they have to lose if they don’t change course.”

The first tree fell and no one inside the lodge seemed to notice. They all went on with their laughter and celebrating the engagement no doubt. _That’s ok I suspected that one cabin crushing tree, across the lake wasn’t going to be enough. I planned for this!_

It was such a glorious rush watching everyone run outside when the second tree smashed into the back deck. Poetic really that is where it landed since that is where Nicole first talked to Waverly. The figure stood off in the trees close enough to hear the commotion they had just caused. They relished in the pain and fear that flashed across the small brunette’s face as the intimate images started to flash across the side of the lodge for all their friends and family to see.

Nicole looked over at Waverly seemingly noticing the small brunette’s eyes filling with tears. She walked over to Waverly’s side wrapping her arm around the smaller woman in what appeared to be an attempt to console her. Suddenly, Waverly pulled away from the redhead, just as the final image flashed across the side of the lodge.

“There it is!” the figure whisper as they watched the moment Nicole and Waverly’s relationship ended. With that simple action, it was all over the plan worked perfectly, even if they didn’t know it yet.

The arrow went zooming past everyone one final message to make sure there was no mistake what all had just happened.

“The arrow wasn’t necessary. It had already begun to unravel.” Frustration mounting as they spoke

“She needed to know she belongs to ME”

“That doesn’t make it any less incredibly stupid. Don’t need the mountain crawling with Svane and his goons, especially with snow coming. You know how hard it is to fucking hide tracks in the snow. From now on stick to the plan, reckless emotions are a death sentence if caught.”

The lone figure stood there menacing in the shadows of the cave, looking out at the river as the snow started to fall. The wheels had been put into motion snow or not there was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Feel free to yell at us below.

**Author's Note:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this 1st Chapter of Something Wild Calls You Home (SWH). I sure know personally if it wasn't for the amazing story @cw1983 had we may never have gotten even this far. Here's to new adventures outside the wall.


End file.
